The Creator
by Captain Reindeer
Summary: NiGHTS uncovers a little secret about herself, something that changes her friends, her enemies, her life forever. NxR -maybe-, just focusing on plot realleh.
1. Welcome to your nightmare

Page breaks haaateee meeeee. Yeah I got bored, actualy started this ages ago, finally, a NiGHTS story that actualy has something to do with dreams! Not going to ramble/vent about my life right now, I'll just let you enjoy th story.

It fails, trust me XD

* * *

Like any day in Nightopia, it was peaceful.

Slender fingers of sunlight slid through the lazy fluffy balls floating along the sky, the pale glow reflecting off the calm, warm water, its surface rippling with the light breezes that passed over it. Nightopians slept under the thick canopies of tall green trees, littered with brightly coloured birds that sang peaceful melodies. It was truly surreal. A dream in its existing form.

Yet the realm of nightmares was the exact opposite, the residents of the castle were cackling like mad, cheering and howling at the sick spectacle ahead of them. A nightmaren had broken a rule, and while the other 'marens rather enjoyed watching, for the victim it was the definition of torture.

The youngest flight 'maren, a slender female, was forced to turn away at the sight before her. She'd known the 'maren, she'd promised him he'd be okay. And yet, in front of the entire population of Nightmare, the 'maren was being punished by their creator.

No 'maren ever survived this.

"How can you enjoy this?" A sweet British voice, unnatural for a creature of horror, interrupted the red and black jesters laughing and distracted him from the spectacle.

"How can't _you?_"

"It's sick!"  
"It's entertaining."

With one last glance at the 'maren suffering at her masters hands, NiGHTS flew as far away as she could, leaving a spectacular trail of sparkling dust.  


* * *

Nightopia, such a glorious place, it was forbidden for a Nightmaren to be here unless they were aiming to torture or kill in their masters name. But NiGHTS loved this place.

She was a different kind of 'maren, and she'd known that for some time. The others delighted in causing suffering and pain- whether it be that of a humans or another Nightmarens- and she hated it, she pitied the victims, and when the 'marens found a creature to toy with, NiGHTS was nowhere to be found, instead she played with the oddly shaped critters known as Nightopians in the peaceful valleys of Nightopia, flying aimlessly, dancing beautifully in the sky, or simply sitting below a lush tree playing her flute.

Every day was beautiful in Nightopia, and every day NiGHTS was amazed by it. Today she hovered over the sparkling water of Aqua garden, an only recent edition to the dream world. A slender form glided past her, small frills swaying gently as the fish swam through the air, bubbles appearing as it moved. The 'maren giggled quietly and descended to the sparkling surface of the water, startling the fish as she did so. Her slender gloved fingers broke the surface of the water as she traced along it, causing little ripples, then slowly she dipped her hand in, letting the water dampen her clothes as she began to vanish beneath the surface.

The creature of scales and frills returned again, inspecting the air where the Nightmaren had been, despite the crystal clarity of the water, she couldn't be seen. Then the fish forgot what it had been doing and started to swim about in a circle.

Water sprayed everywhere, droplets mixed with multicoloured glitter as the 'maren reappeared, launching from the water then disappearing again. Like a dolphin, she played, flicking the fish tail she now had, thinking of how great it'd be to be a dolphin.

Not having to worry about the people around you. What you're supposed to do. What you're _required_ to do.

Sighing, she lifted herself from the water again, her scaly tail morphing back into her slender legs as she lazily hovered above the water.

By now the disobedient 'maren would be dead, the others would've already forgotten and the castles inhabitants would've returned to their normal routines.

It was midday, 'marens sleep during the day- or they're supposed to- so no one would be doing anything of interest. More importantly, no one would've noticed that NiGHTS wasn't there.

She had no duties to miss during the day, no hunts to attend. Of course she spent that time playing about, she enjoyed the carefree feeling so much, but, of course, that left her exhausted when it was time to actually do her 'maren jobs, and she'd been getting into a bit of trouble with Wizeman for that.

Wizeman, her creator, if it wasn't for him she would've never come to be, she didn't love him though, but she didn't hate him either. She loathed her life as a 'maren, purely because of the other Nightmaren, the same as she knew she was different they knew too, and they held that against her, alienated her, mocked her, she had no one close, apart from that crazed coot Jackle, Wizeman was who she went to when she had an issue, though she knew he normally didn't care.

Just as she was thinking of the faceless god, an odd feeling spread through her body, like something was pulling at her soul, then an unheard voice rang out in her mind and she was forced to fly towards the castle again. Wizeman had summoned her.  


* * *

The dark void that was Wizemans lair no longer frightened the young 'maren, she'd grown accustomed to the broken pillars, endless darkness, sparking lightning and pulsing crystals, it was almost a comfort to her. Though, she still disliked the place, it had nothing against Nightopia- that place truly amazed NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS."

"Master." She dipped in a little bow, looking at the void that'd replaced the ground below her.

"From my observations, you have been placing less effort into the night time hunts; we had addressed this issue, yet to no resolve. And I want to know why."  
"I'm not feeling the best."

"Then you should sleep, I can see all NiGHTS, you spend your days dancing about with the idiotic Nightopians, this is not allowed. Sociality with creatures like that may lead you to meet a dreamer, and given the chance, they will kill you."

She doubted that, the dreamers she'd met were always naive little children, she'd heard of the 'protectors'; a band of humans that'd sent themselves to the dream world purely to get rid of 'maren, but she'd never seen one.

"You are a fragile creation, NiGHTS, your strength is in speed and agility, not physical power, to treat yourself the way you have been is idiotic. You are hard-headed, I know, so give you the choice of either continuing your pointless playing, or return to your work as one of my greatest creations."

"Creation..." She said with a sigh, staring at a floating lantern covered with glowing purple crystals.

"A wise choice, the first option would have been a breach of our rules, and you know from yesterdays experience what that results in..."

His malevolent laughter echoed through the void and NiGHTS winced, recalling her friendship with the now deceased 'maren.

"It would've been a waste. And no matter how much Ideya is gathered I wouldn't have been able to recreate something like yo-"

The stone hands circling the robed form stopped suddenly, a signal that something had slipped out without his intent.

"Something like me? I'm just a flight 'maren."

"You are dismissed, NiGHTS."

"But, I want to know what you mean by-"  
"Go!"

She didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't feel like this tonight."

"You never do." The other 'maren hissed. She looked at him, Reala, her hunting partner and fellow first-level, the two were created together, NiGHTS was the speed and Reala was the strength, yet of all the 'marens in Nightmare, Reala was whom she hated the most, and he was happy to return her bitter feelings.

"Can't you go by yourself?"  
"No." Crystal blue serpent eyes cut into her as he glared over his shoulder, he was looking down at her, like she was stupid and he knew everything to know. "You're a gatherer, you need to be here."

With a quick sigh she nodded and the two took to the air, a trail of sparkles marking their path. A gatherer and a fighter, NiGHTS and Reala, the fighter was just that- Reala was made to kill, he was strong and fast, and once he cornered a victim he could perform the most brutal kill. NiGHTS was a gatherer, she was supposed to rely on him for kills and torture of a dreamer, to withdraw Ideya from them, that was simply her purpose- Stand back and let Reala do all the work, or as some 'maren say 'have all the fun', then when the time is right she'd extract the Ideya from the either dead or mentally scarred victim and store it in the gem on her chest. Peculiarly, a red Ideya had gotten caught in the little glass casket, and no matter how hard NiGHTS tried to force it out with her mind, or how long she spent tapping at the gem, the Ideya remained there, giving off a warm red glow.

"There." The hooked yellow claws pointed to a moving speck on the ground of Spring Valley, the valley happened to be a very difficult place to manoeuvre about as a 'maren at night since the bushy trees and thick boulders were hard to tell apart from the cliff faces, even with a 'marens advanced sight.

"Quickly." Reala demanded, increasing his flight speed in the direction of the red-haired little girl. With one of her well-practiced sighs, NiGHTS followed.

Obviously the girl had never seen a 'maren before since she simply stood and stared at the two jesters flying towards her. Reala clearly had no intent of doing what he should be, the routine attack on a dreamer, which was to cause a nightmare and use their greatest fears to weaken them, instead he was just going for the kill. And when he was close the little girl began to suspect something, and she narrowly avoided being slashed to pieces from the fiendish yellow claws.

Instead, the little pink creature was left with a large wound on her shoulder; it was deep and bleeding all down her cutesy cream dress. With a horrid scream of fear she started to run as fast as she could, but her speed was easily bested by a flying 'maren. NiGHTS was following her the moment Reala had attacked, with another scream the red-head fell through a small canopy and into the shrub below the cliff, as NiGHTS dived through the tiny hole she could hear Reala laughing and cheering, seeing a new and admirable change in his hunting partner.

"Don't kill me! Please! Please don't kill me!" The little girl sobbed, her pale face streaked with tears that reflected the soft moonlight seeping in from the hole she fell through. This was the part NiGHTS hated the most about hunting, and as she watched the innocent girl crying and begging for her life, the 'maren couldn't move her claws any closer to a vital point, instead her hands dropped to her side and she kneeled in the damp grass.

"I'm not going to. But you have to do something for me."

"W-what?"

"Run. Run as fast as your tiny legs can go. I won't kill you, but he will. Go!"

The crimson hair swished about as the girl nodded quickly, then without a second thought she was gone, running through the trees and plants. She wouldn't be seen from above because of the canopy, and no 'maren could fly through trees this closely entwined, the girl was safe.

"Idiot!" With a loud snapping sound more of the canopy was ripped apart and NiGHTS was soon sprawled on the ground, face down in the dirt and aching. Reala stood over her, panting and growling. She'd been drill-dived by him plenty of times, but it still hurt an awful lot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?" She spoke sarcastically, standing slowly until the two 'marens were at the same level. With a cry of anger Reala swung at her, hitting her off balance and leaving three straight claw marks on her cheek. For a moment she didn't think his claws had connected, but when her gloves were stained red from touching the painful spot she gave a little whimper, then glared at Reala.

"Dreamers are hard to find, NiGHTS! The protectors have been monitoring them all, our hunts are bringing in less, which will get Wizeman pissed, and you've seen what that's like!"

"Yeah I've seen it... What'd you say? 'Entertaining'?"

"Only to watch. The 'marens scream with pain and fear, you've seen what we're capable of doing to dreamers, if the consequences can cause a 'maren so much pain you know it must be bad."

"So?"

"So?! Imbecile! Do you not care?!"

"No, let's just go find someone else... Just that little girl was..."

The 'maren sighed, tilting her head and staring at the moon through the torn canopy. Then with another drill-dive from her partner she was sent into a large boulder, Reala hissed something under his breath and grabbed her by one horn then took to the air.

* * *

NiGHTS didn't particularly like being dragged through the air by a single horn, so after sometime of complaining and bickering with Reala he'd let go, and then again pointed at a form moving along the ground.

"An older male this time, it shouldn't be too hard for you NiGHTS."

With a low growl the red jester crossed his legs and floated in place, watching his companion.

"Go on then."

"What?"

"Kill him."  
"That's your job!"

"Just do it, to prove to me that you're still a capable 'maren and that I _don't_ need to tell the master about that incident with the girl."

After a quick sigh NiGHTS was within range of an attack on the teenager, her body morphed into the 'marens 'shade' form, going from her slender curves to nothing but a cloud of darkness with glowing purple eyes, and within seconds she'd engulfed the teen in the shadows.

He was already panicking, glancing about as everything around him faded away to nothing. Black tendrils coiled up his legs, moving around his arms and his torso. He screamed, trying to brush them off as the wrapped around him.

NiGHTS shut her eyes, listening to the information she was taking, his fears... He feared... Wolves?

Easily done.

The tendrils receded and the darkness around the teen warped and swirled until it'd changed to skeletal silver trees, their bony branches trying to reach for the human or for each other's grasp.

The air became heavy, reeking horribly and making the human cover his face with his sleeve. Like the bird that'd fallen in a hidden place in Nightmare, NiGHTS tainted the air so that it stank of death and decay.

Then in a frightening snarl her own body took the form of a giant, grotesque wolf. She charged forwards, her heavy clawed paws taking chunks from the ground as she ran. With lips drawn back and ears pointed she gave a loud bark, the teen just about wet himself and attempted to run away but was quickly caught by the large wolf.

Her jagged teeth sunk easily into the soft, warm flesh of the boys shoulder. Blood, she hated the taste. Using her deformed body she weighed the human down, pinning him beneath her thick pelted stomach and the massive claws pulling chunks from his form, like a rabid animal the wolf bit over and over, stealing away pieces of flesh with each bite until finally the screaming stopped and the human became still and stiff.

As she lifted her head off of him she didn't dare to look for the sake of her stomach. The bony trees and cold stones around here faded away until the scenery was that of Spring Valleys. Reala smirked fiendishly, stepping closer as he stared at the glowing Ideya in the wolf's mouth. The furry chest of the wolf rising in quick breathes as the thrill of the hunt wore off and NiGHTS stole a quick look at her victim. Or, what was left of him.

"Good, the master will be pleased."

* * *

The master _was_ pleased, laughing quietly to himself as Reala retold the event. NiGHTS was disgusted with herself, she'd saved someone's life yet killed someone else with little thought, and the worst part is she had actually _enjoyed_ taking his life.

"Thank you, Reala, you may leave."

Wizeman chuckled evilly, his six eyes watching the 'maren as he disappeared into the darkness. Once he was gone, a single stone hand came to NiGHTS and the index finger rested on top of her head, gently stroking along her horns.

He favoured her, she knew it.

"Ahh, so you have finally chosen to return to the Nightmaren ways."

"Y-yes..."

"It is good to know; though killing is not my ideal method for Ideya collection you certainly are skilled at it, most 'maren are hopeless... Your tactics are pleasing, you use the very environment to install the fear of a humans coming doom. Excellent."

NiGHTS bowed her head.

"I was expecting a lot from my first-level Nightmaren. You are a terrific example."

"Master?"

"Yes, NiGHTS?"

She bit her pale lip, recalling how quick he'd been to dismiss her when this topic last came up. "What did you mean last time you'd summoned me? When you said you wouldn't be able to recreate a 'maren like me easily?"

Wizeman was silent, his hands hovering in place and the freakish eyes occasionally blinking. The jester listened quietly for a reply, but all that could be heard was the pulsing of glowing crystals and the flickering of the lanterns flames.

"I am afraid, Nightmaren, that I do not believe you to be ready for that knowledge, when I choose that you are, I will tell you."

With a little nod, NiGHTS accepted the reply but wasn't the slightest bit happy with it.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Reala was in a good mood, or as good as his moods could get. His black lips were pulled back in a dark smile, which grew slightly as he saw NiGHTS approaching.

"Gatherer."

"Don't call me that."

"NiGHTS then."  
"Thank you."  
His smile didn't falter.

"Good show before, Wizeman was very pleased- So much so that we don't have to take classes for the next week."

"We don't? That's a relief."

"Sure is, I hate those low level 'marens. Imbeciles."

NiGHTS did too, but she'd found some to be kind. The low-levels were like the 'marens version of a teenager, they were weaker recreations of high levels, so some resembled Clawz, other Gillwing, a few even looked like first-levels such as NiGHTS and Reala, but the problem that most higher levels had with these guys was... To put it plainly, they were idiots. Since the higher levels had the same skills as the new creations, they were commanded to teach them in classes. Which they all loathe.

"So I was thinking." Reala smirked and turned to face NiGHTS. "We should make the master extra happy... How would you feel about spending our now free time hunting?"

"Oh..." She frowned, imagining the snowy landscape of Frozen bell at night, seeing the pale snowflakes lit by the moonlight so they glowed with multiple colours. "Sure... But I need some time to sleep, I'm so tired."

Reala shrugged.

"And don't be a jerk."

"Idiot." The 'maren laughed slyly then flew off, leaving NiGHTS alone.

She looked around, she was hovering in the castles main hall, which resembled the inside of a very gothic church, the floor was a dark stone but completely bare, there were tall candles dotting the room, and giant silky curtains with patterns embroidered onto them. Each curtain represented a high level 'maren. A pink and gold one belonged to puffy, a red and black to Reala, and NiGHTS was a rich purple with gold along it, they all had symbols which were stitched onto them, and then opposite was Wizemans symbol. She was high ranking, a leader, looked up to, but she hated it.

Suddenly the drape with her marking on it flicked about, flying up and landing over the 'marens head. She heard an insane cackle as she lifted the edge of the curtain above her eyes, glaring at the bodiless form hovering ahead of her, pointing a single finger and laughing.

"Jackle!"

"No!" He giggled, pointing at himself. "I'm Jackle"

She rolled her eyes, moving the last of the drape off of her and letting it fall back into its place against the wall. "I know who you are, Jackle."  
"Who's Jackle?"

"You're Jackle."

"Wrong!"

"Oh really? Then who are you?"

The crazed 'maren tilted his head, his smile fading. "What's wrong NiGHTS? Don't you recognise me? Did Reala bonk you on the head! Wait no! I know! Wizeman remade you! Hahah sucks to be you!"

"Jackle..."

"Yes?"

"You're insane." She smiled, sighing slowly as she leant closer and leant against the back of Jackles mantle, seeing as he had no body.

"Eww! Go away!" He shrieked, almost falling from the air as he flailed about.

"Hey Jackle."

"Yeeesss?"

NiGHTS hovered back a little, straightening up again. "You were one of the first 'marens made weren't you? That's why you're an elder?"

"Not why I'm an elder." He frowned, as NiGHTS knew Jackle was very touchy on the subject of elders, he wasn't one to take anything to heart, so his attitude about elders always surprised the younger 'maren. "Why?"

"Well." She bowed her head. "Wizeman said something before that kind of implied I was... Different, do you know what he meant?"

"Eh?"

"He said he couldn't recreate me, like I was... Unique?" She smirked; if her feelings were right then this was something to rub in Realas face.

"Unique?" The 'maren blinked, his eyes widening slowly then he smiled quickly at NiGHTS, backing away. "I, uh, have to go, get... Something, for... Gillwing! Yeah!"

With that he darted away, leaving a very confused young 'maren.

NiGHTS sighed to herself, turning to look out a nearby shattered stain-glass window. The sun was setting, meaning classes and hunts were about to begin, she was contemplating whether or not to join Reala for a hunt, or simply sleep. However her curious nature was making her want to know as much about Wizemans little slip-up as she could. Wizeman knew something he wasn't saying, she couldn't help that. Jackle, however, was different, despite being awfully strong and a lot larger than NiGHTS herself, it was easy to get information out of him.

So with a trail of sparkles descending behind her, the 'maren flew in search of Jackle.

* * *

"Gillllwiiing!"

There was no reply as Jackles voice bounced off the cliff faces and the spiked walls.

"GILLWING!"

With a little growl Gillwing lifted himself from behind a large boulder, glancing at the 'maren with an annoyed look. Jackle loved to regularly annoy the crap out of the lizard.

"There you are!" The 'maren smiled his big toothy grin, charging over to the lizard and pulling one of his wings over him, hiding away. "Hide me Gillwing! NiGHTS is asking questions! I hate questions!"

Gillwing growled half-heartedly and batted the 'maren away with his wing.

"Gillwing you're not helping!"  
"Not helping you at least."

'Meep' was all Jackle said as he noticed NiGHTS hovering behind him, arms crossed as she starred down at him.

"Uuuh, hi NiGHTS! Have you come to help me give something to Gillwing?"

Gillwing made an odd happy noise, looking at NiGHTS expectantly.

"No." She sighed, looking from Gillwing to Jackle. "I want to know the answer to my question before."

"I answered! I told you it was in the fridge!"  
"I'm serious Jackle!"  
"No you're not." He smirked. "You're a Nightmaren! We're all crazy!" He cackled, taking to the air and flying away quickly.

"Gilllwing! Don't let him get out of here!"

The lizard roared loudly and swung his tail towards the caped 'maren, with one smack from the spiked end Jackle was hit to the ground, pieces of rock crumbling beneath him from Gillwings massive tail crushing down on the stone.

"Jackle."

He slowly pried himself off the ground and glanced at her.

"Tell me what you know, I don't like secrets."

"I can't." He frowned. "Wizeman will kill me if I do. I wasn't supposed to find out but, I did."

"Find out what?"

"Can't say."

"But-"  
"Noooo!" He whined, flying off. "Secret! Secret! Secret!"

NiGHTS sighed, watching the 'maren disappear from Gillwings lair. There was a loud 'splap' noise as Gillwing dropped a heavy, ooze covered something-or-other beside NiGHTS, she glanced at it quickly then smiled at the lizard.

"Alright, we'll play fetch for a little while."

* * *

*Bites*

End chapter oooonnneeee. Wont ever get a chapter teeewwww.


	2. Reala you say?

Chapter two for the wiiinnn

i r bord

*Bites bites bites*  
Screw jhooo reviewers, you make me write XD

Second thoughts, not screw jhoo, love jhooo, I love reviews lmao.

Love cats! Wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully pretty!

* * *

"Reala?"

"Ah, gatherer, I was wondering when you'd show."

"I said not to call me that!"  
"Whatever." The 'maren chuckled, hovering towards NiGHTS. "Are you ready to go?"

"Still tired, but yeah."

"Then let's go."

Reala was carefully scoping the landscape for visitors as the two 'maren flew, NiGHTS was slightly peeved that her companion was ignoring her, though she'd decided that no conversation was better than arguments and abuse.

"Nothing." Reala hissed, coming to a halt in the air. "Not a dreamer in sight."

"Shame."

"This is pointless." The 'maren growled, hovering away from his companion. "Damned protectors, they're making our hunts so hard."  
"Well they are trying to keep each other alive."

Reala shrugged, looking at NiGHTS again. "Whatever, the sun's rising soon so we better head back..."

NiGHTS nodded slowly, watching the other 'maren. He turned his back and began to fly away, stopping after a moment upon realising that the other 'maren wasn't following.

"Are you coming?"

"Uhm." NiGHTS blinked, she'd suddenly simply zoned out while watching the other 'maren fly. "Sorry, was just thinking."

Reala gave her a strange look, then continued flying.

* * *

Sitting in the middle of a large collection of water ways was the human capital of Nightopia- Bellbridge. Previously, during the time when Nightmaren had occupied their own territory, Bellbridge had been NiGHTS lair, but Wizeman demanded the 'maren to abandon their lairs and return to the castle, then the protectors had taken it for themselves. To a human, Bellbridge's original appearance was twisted, as all the lairs were, windows were smashed, buildings crumbled, the stone road was cracked with giant potholes, and the entire city seemed dark, its atmosphere alone capable of stripping a visitor of their Ideya. To NiGHTS it was a beautiful metropolis, alight with thousands of sparkling colours; glittering dust covered the roads and sidewalks, then opposite them was the dotted sky, the moon always at full. But with its 'marens presence lost, Bellbridge had reverted to a medium between the nightmare and its true form, simply a dream-like city.

From where she was floating, the clock tower was what stood out; NiGHTS watched it closely with a sigh as she recalled living in her lair. Dreamers would wander into the city, getting lost and terrified, the lucky ones would wake with a few Ideyas stolen away from them, and the unlucky would continue to wander until they reached Bellbridge's central and NiGHTS favourite building, the clock tower, upon meeting the owner of this lair, the dreamer would never survive.

Now, NiGHTS couldn't even show her face in her lair, when a 'maren was noticed in the middle of a Protectors establishment they had little chance of surviving.

But that doesn't mean they don't go into the city.

Slowly she dropped to the ground, dust gathering in large amounts at her feet as she changed form.

"Love cats..." She hissed, giggling as she ran towards Bellbridge.

"So wonderfully, wonderfully, wonderfully pretty!"

No dreamers ever seemed to notice that Bellbridge was always flooded with cats at night, NiGHTS assumed since the humans trusted cats, but for thousands of years it was the form that 'maren used to deceive the dreamers. She'd heard a story when she was little that humans never used to know what cats were, they only ever saw them when 'marens had taken that form, but somehow a group of 'maren had ended up in the waking world and hid away in the human cities as cats, and after a while of hoping that they'd get home again, the 'marens found that their form had become permanent.

NiGHTS shuddered, hating the thought of being so far from home in such a dangerous place, and the worst part to her was those 'maren were still waiting, still hoping to get home.

She climbed onto the bonnet of a car, looking around the busy street for somewhere interesting to go, but was quickly shooed away by a passing dreamer. In the rush to move away NiGHTS had chosen to jump on an odd-looking metal cylinder, after a moment she'd realised that the cylinder was a bin, and why it looked so odd was due to its lid only half sitting on it.

And unfortunately, NiGHTS landed on the wrong half of the lid which didn't seem to agree with holding a cat's weight.

She huffed and glanced at the top of the bin, trying to think of a way out of it, from the top she could hear giggling then a lady leaned over the brim, smiling at the cat.

"Silly cat."

NiGHTS rolled her eyes; she'd been spoken to by an awful lot of dreamers in this form and rather loathed the 'cutesy' talk they gave. The woman reached into the cylinder and gently picked NiGHTS up, she looked just a little bit older than NiGHTS herself, at least in appearance.

"Look at your eyes." The woman chuckled, her gaze meeting the 'marens. "Are you stray? Do you have somewhere to go to?"

She stroked the cats ears, NiGHTS was considering changing to her usual form just to scare the dreamer away, but that would put both her and every other 'maren in the city at risk.

"Come home with me, it's lonely where I love so some company would be nice."

The 'maren tried to pull herself from the dreamers grasp as she came to the conclusion that this girl was actually a protector, not just a simple human, the dreamer quickly held NiGHTS in a way that made it nearly impossible to move, then gave a triumphant smile as she walked towards the outskirts of the city.

After sometime of trying to claw at this girl's arms and hands, the human had stopped at one of the smaller buildings overlooking the water, which was a strike of luck for the 'maren, the house was on the very outskirts of the city.

The dreamer screamed quickly as the cat began to change form, becoming too large and a slight bit too heavy for her to hold. NiGHTS growled and hovered above the buildings doorway.

"God, girl, don't ever get a pet, it won't last long with the way you act."

The dreamer gaped at the 'maren, trying to confirm that the creature before her had previously been the furry little cat, she shook her head in disbelief, but as NiGHTS began to fly off she found her voice.

"Wait! Don't go!"

With a little smirk the 'maren turned back. "Why?"

"I've never seen a real 'maren before."

"And?"

"I just..." She paused, thinking. "I don't want you to go, I may be a protector but I won't dob you in, please stay! I only joined these people because they said I'd get to see 'maren! They didn't tell me I had to kill them though..."

"That's nice." NiGHTS sighed, even if she wanted to stay and talk with this girl it wasn't permitted, and it was also a great risk to her own safety.

"My name's Trish." She shuffled uneasily, glancing at the ground. "What's yours?"

"NiGHTS."

She looked up again, smiling. "Nice to meet you NiGHTS."

"Yeah yeah, can we get away from here? This isn't the safest place to talk."  
"Oh right." She rubbed her forehead, watching the 'maren who was staring down at her over her crossed arms. "I don't know this place very well, where's somewhere safe?"

"The forest." NiGHTS pointed over the water; on the opposing shore was a thick jungle, a little bit of fog hanging around the trees. "No one goes there, not 'maren or protectors. The 'maren can't fly through it and normally end up lost and then dead, and the protectors reckon it's haunted by something far worse than our kind."

"Okay."

"Hey Trish it's 'bout time you got ho..." A young guy opened the door to the building, smiling at the young human then spotting the jester out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah! I can explain!" NiGHTS sighed, watching the young girl panic.

"Nightmaren!" The boy shrieked, pointing at NiGHTS as he pulled Trish behind him. "Get inside Trish!"

"No wait- She's not-"

NiGHTS simply sighed and rolled her eyes, flying from the scene.

* * *

"I see you made it out alive." She smirked, hovering to the humans' side from her place in the air.

"Yeah, he's not too happy though."

"Can't blame him, our kind are enemies."

Trish giggled. "Yeah, he's the type that's obsessed with his career and you guys are kind of the main focus."

"So what was he? A brother? Boyfriend?"

"Fiancé."

NiGHTS blinked, turning in the air so she hovered on her back. "What's that?"

"What do you mean 'what's that'?"

"Define that word you just said."

"What? Fiancé?"

The 'maren nodded, getting a surprised look from the young girl. "A guy that's proposed?"

"Is that some kind of plant?" NiGHTS smirked, totally confused.

"No!" Trish giggled, picking a flower that NiGHTS had just flown over. "It's complicated and you obviously don't know a word of it. So I won't start, or else I won't shut up."

She smiled at the 'maren, holding the flower gently as she inspected it. "What's with the sparkles?"

"The sparkles? Oh, the dust. I don't know the story behind it but from what I do know 'marens need it."

Trish tilted her head then flicked her short hair back. "Need it?"

"You have to promise you're going to use this against us." NiGHTS smirked, the human nodded quickly at her. "Well the dust is all over Nightopia, there's heaps in Nightmare as well, but there only 'maren can see it... The stuff's in our blood, it's not possible for a 'maren to bleed to death but without the dust we _can_ die, I've heard that it's what makes us fly and change form and everything."

"I see." Trish returned her gaze to the flower, which glowed with the moonlight bouncing off the sparkles.

"Oh and it's an antifreeze too, we can go anywhere cold without even feeling it, but heat is painful for us..." NiGHTS blinked, gathering the dust that fell from her sleeves. "Don't know why that is, it's not like there's many cold places in Nightopia."

The human laughed quickly, stepping closer to the 'maren and setting the white flower on her collar.

"Cute." She smirked; NiGHTS giggled quickly then looked at the horizon.

"The sun's rising."

"Oh wow it is too, that'd have to be the longest I've gone without sleep."

"I have to go, not supposed to be here at day."

"Really?"

NiGHTS stopped mid flight. "Yeah... Didn't you know that?"

"No?"

"Mmm, I've overestimated the protectors then, our sleep pattern is kind of a basic thing."  
She chuckled, waving at Trish as she flew through the few branches lining the edge of the forest.

* * *

Spread all around Nightmare castle was training equipment for the lower levels, things like target dummies and hovering rings littered the training grounds in particular, and NiGHTS had found she liked to spend a lot of her time flying through the training course, with the lower level 'maren watching her in envy.

An obstacle appeared from seemingly nowhere, though the 'marens reactions were faster and she dodged quickly.

A lower level huffed. "Easy. She's just showing off."

A series of hovering bombs exploded as NiGHTS darted through the ring, her speed causing her to evade the fiery blast.

"Really? Easy?" She smirked, glancing at the lower level before changing her direction in a sudden movement, heavy pieces of stone falling where she was originally going.

"Would you like to try?"

The lower level froze for a moment, hearing a challenge that he was unsure he could take on, but with the other lower levels behind him cheering him on; he hovered to the start of the course.

NiGHTS touched down on the ground, watching the other 'maren with a smirk.

Crack, bang, smash. NiGHTS winced each time the 'maren failed to avoid something, giggling quietly to herself until finally the bruised and battered low-level gave up and flew off in disgrace.

With a quick glance at the rest of the low-levels NiGHTS returned to the air, flying back towards the castle.

But she stopped, seeing her hunting partner nearby, tearing pieces from a target dummy. She was entranced, watching him carefully then finally snapping out of it and landing near him.

"Having fun there?"

He stopped, panting, and looked at the 'maren.

"Yeah." Using the back of his hand he wiped his face, NiGHTS noticing that he looked just about exhausted. "Why?"

"No reason, just asking."

"Alright..." He growled, returning to what he was doing. Again the female 'maren was hypnotised, taking note of Realas form- then suddenly realised what she was staring at and why.

He glanced back at her, about to ask just what her problem was as he was rather annoyed with being watched, but the moment he turned she'd taken to the air, flying as fast as she could.

* * *

"Jackle?"  
"Yes my dear NiGHTS?"

"I've got a bit of a problem right now..."

"Oh NiGHTS, how many times did I tell you not to put the books in the fridge!"

"...What...?"  
"Nothing!" He smirked. "Keep talking!"

"Okay..." She frowned, hovering on her back. "You know how I absolutely hate Realas guts?"

"Yeap, though hate's not a strong enough word."

"Yeah well. I think, I like his body."  
"What?"

"I mean... You know."  
"You want to eat him?"

She giggled. "That's not exactly what I was thinking..."  
"Then what were you thinking!"

They stared at each other for a moment, then Jackles eyes bugged out and he hovered back a little.

"Oooh... I get you now."

"Is that particular like a bad thing?"

"Yup, very."  
"Why?"

" 'Caus good ol' gramps, Wizeman, doesn't allow relationships!"

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "No idea."

"Well that helps... Maybe I'll ask him next time he summons me."  
"Don't mention what made you ask!"

"I know that." She smirked, hovering closer to Jackle and playing with the collar that kept his cape on.

"Hey... What are you doing..."  
"Nothing..."

"It doesn't look like nothi-"  
With an insane laugh NiGHTS stole Jackles cape from him, wrapping it around her own shoulders and flying away from the larger 'maren.

"Oh wow Jackle, how do you fly with this thing on? It kind of..."

She dodged a swipe from the 'maren as he tried to get his cape back.

"Gathers air or something."

"It makes it look cool! On me at least! Give it back!"

"I like it." She smirked, hovering just a few inches above the ground and closing the cape in the middle, glaring evilly at the other 'maren. "It's warm too."

"Give it baackk!"

"Never!" The cape flicked open again as NiGHTS avoided Jackles attempt to take back what was his.

"You don't want that cape anyway." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"You know what?" She stopped flying, unbuckling the cape. "I don't want it. I haven't got a clue where it's been and I don't think I can think of something sick enough as an example, which is a lot coming from a 'maren."

Jackle smirked as NiGHTS threw his cape back into his arms, he took a moment to put it on then he watched NiGHTS.

"So you consider yourself a 'maren now?"

She glared at him.  
"And you've got the hots for Reala?"

"Jackle!"

He squealed and flew off, cackling like mad.

"Jackle you pain! Get back here!"  
The laughter faded away and NiGHTS was left alone in the library of the castle. Wizeman had advised the 'maren to 'broaden their knowledge' by reading books, but most simply ignored the text and instead used the paper to test the sharpness of their claws, or simply for fire-food.

NiGHTS however had found books to be a good source of interesting stories, and the library itself was always empty, so aside from their personal chambers, Jackle and NiGHTS came here to discuss private matters.

Carefully she pried a dusty book from one of the higher shelves and sat it on a broken table- as none were intact- and began to read, she read a sentence, then forgot it and ignored the next one, her mind was too busy thinking of other things.

"Ugh, I can't stand this, damn it Reala! I can't even read a book!"

With a puff of dust she closed the book again and set it back on the shelf, sighing as she flew to one of the decorative wooden-planks lining the roof and corners of the room, she landed on it, lying back and running her fingers over the carved swirls.

"I hope this stops soon, I'll kill myself if I'm stuck spending the rest of my life dreaming about my rivals damned body..."

She straightened up quickly, darting off of the wooden plank as Wizeman summoned her.

* * *

It wasn't just NiGHTS to be summoned, but every high level as well. Wizeman watched the group of 'maren carefully before explaining why he'd summoned them all.

"As you all know, the protectors have become quite a nuisance to the hunts."

He paused, shifting the arrangement of his hands.

"Which is why I am now asking you all, my most trusted Nightmaren, to lead an attack on one of their forces near the forest."

"Lead an attack?" Puffy frowned, staring at Wizeman. "What if something bad happens? One of us gets killed?"

"You should know that I am capable of recreating a form for your spirit to return to, death was one of the many things I had taken into account when I had created my army."

The sphere nodded, obviously not liking the answer.

"Each of you will be commanding a squadron, your classes, in this battle, and I _expect_ you to emerge victorious."

"Yes master." They said in unison.

"Training and preparation for this attack must begin at once, I will summon you all again soon. Dismissed."

The 'marens departed, all but NiGHTS who had chosen to ask Wizeman about his issue with lovers.

"Master?"

As usual one of the stone hands petted the young 'maren as an acknowledgment.

"Master, forgive my question but I'm curious, why is it you don't permit relationships to 'maren?"

"Ah." His hand retreated. "To be honest with you, NiGHTS, I had expected you to question me of this a lot earlier..."  
"Why?" She blinked, flying a bit closer to him.

"There is an odd phase with female Nightmaren, that I can't seem to exclude from them during creation, I am assuming, NiGHTS, that you're asking me this because you have taken liking to another Nightmaren?"

She shuddered, cursing her mind for choosing Reala. "Yes master, that's true."

He laughed quickly. "I was expecting this. This is a phase, first-level, do not take it seriously, it will pass."  
"But master, why aren't 'marens allowed to love each other?"

"It is a weakness. And for that reason it is not permitted, when a person claims to be in _love_ with another they assume that the other is of a higher priority, which normally results in two deaths instead of one, or vital information being leaked out in order to save a creature that is already long dead."

She nodded slowly.

"I must warn you, NiGHTS, no matter how strong your feelings seem towards another, do _not_ involve yourself with them; it is a breach of our rules and results in punishment. Though, I will not kill you for something so simple, your partner would be more expendable than you."

From reading books and hearing stories from the occasional dreamer she'd spied on, NiGHTS had assumed feelings of love to be rather strong ones, and again, from what she'd heard, the loss of a partner was a terrible blow.

"Dismissed."

* * *

"An attack on protectors." NiGHTS sighed, hovering towards Jackle. The higher levels had gathered in one of the smaller halls of Nightmare castle, avoiding the lower levels.

"Yup." Puffy frowned, resting her back against a wall. "Someone's gunna get killed."

"Better work on your fighting skills, gatherer." Reala mocked, stretching as he stood, NiGHTS was trying to think of something witty to say back to him, but again was distracted. She shook her head quickly, trying to remind herself that it was just a phase and unimportant.

Though it didn't really help.

"Have fun at your tea party." Jackle smirked, grabbing NiGHTS horns and tilting her head.

"Why do you say that?"

" 'caus I don't need to go!" The young 'maren tilted her head back, Jackle was sitting pretty much where she was, had his body been visible it would've been just behind her, leaning against the wall. He smirked down at her.

"Why not!"

Reala sighed, hovering on his back with his legs crossed and his arms behind his head. "He's an elder; Wizeman doesn't consider him a high-level."

Jackles smile faded a little and he returned to controlling NiGHTS by her horns. "Well, pretty much, look Puffy! I have a puppet!"

The 'maren shook the hands off her horns, turning back to stare at Jackle. "I still don't even know what an elder is."

"You don't?" Reala blinked, sighing quickly. "Basically, it's a failure."

"A failure?" NiGHTS frowned, looking at Jackle who scowled and glanced away.

"That's why there's pretty much none of them around now. When Wizeman failed a creation he either destroyed it or it simply died because of its faults, somehow Jackle managed to live on, and Wizeman hadn't destroyed him since he has similar skills to a first-level, so he was chosen to raise us both, NiGHTS."

"Oh." The 'maren frowned, biting her lip. "I'm sorry for bringing that up, Jackle, you're no failure."

He smiled lightly, grabbing for NiGHTS horns again. Reala simply sighed and glanced away.


	3. Fact, Battles reveal secrets

Yes! After many days of thinking up stupid ideas and simply being too lazy to write, there is another chapter!

I've been severely distracted with world of warcraft, just got an shammy to 80 and gearing up my resto/ele set, wewt.

Back on the topic, with Jackle in the first scene... My theory is, he is basically the normal definition of an elder, very wise and such, but most of it is lost through his insanity yet sometimes he'll 'calm down' and share his wisdom, but not often. Poor Ree thinks he's a threat lmao.

Worse writing than usual, but meh it's 3.30am.

Lol at Reala in the last part... He'd make a great husband...

Raver raver raver!

I knew a little raver, I fell in love with her gave her all I could but then she danced off in a blur...

* * *

"Jackle?"

"Yes Reeeee?"

The red jester scowled. "If you value your life, you won't call me that again..."

He glared at the other then turned back the way he was originally facing. "Jackle, you know NiGHTS well, has she been acting odd of late?"

The big eyed 'maren froze and suddenly turned to the other 'maren. "No... Why do you ask."

"If her mind's wandering, which it seems to be, she'll most likely be killed in our attack on the protectors."

Jackle cracked a toothy smile. "Sounds like you don't want her hurt!"

"No." Reala hissed. "If she's killed that'll be an aspect of our tactic that dies with her, I'm not having my carefully thought plans ruined by some dream loving _idiot."_

Jackle frowned, pulling the edges of his mantle together as he stared at Reala. "Well. Has it crossed your mind what she's dreaming of?"

"No." The other 'maren stated blankly. "Why would I care?"

Jackle sighed. "Tactically it would be a setback to lose NiGHTS, but we're 'maren, we can recover. Lord Reala... You should be more concerned with what's distracting your hunting partener."

Reala frowned, whenever Jackles mind made a logical conclusion he became a different 'maren, one that Reala felt challenged his own authority and intelligence.

"Well then, what do you think it is that's distracting NiGHTS?"

Jackles serious expression snapped into a wide-eyed cocky grin. "Cats! Big furballs! Mreeoooww!"

Then with an insane cackle he flew off. Jackle was the oldest, and as most 'maren claim, the wisest 'maren ever to live.

The problem with his wisdom is that it never lasts long.

* * *

NiGHTS had to stop and put down her book as she heard an odd, yet familiar noise echoing down the halls. Then in a loud crash Jackle came charging through the library door, sending himself into a dusty bookshelf and knocking all the books off of the opposing side.

"NiGHTS! Bad news!"

"Really? It looked like normal news to me." She rolled her eyes, helping Jackle up.  
"NiiiiGHTS! Reala's asking questions!" He blinked quickly, then grabbed his horns and howled. "I hate questions! Hate hate hate!"

"Questions?" The 'maren set a dusty book back on the now slightly -broken shelf. "What questions?"  
"About you."  
"What about me?"

"About what you been thinking... About."

NiGHTS flinched, losing her grip on the book in her hands. "You don't mean..."  
"I do!" He smirked. "Yay NiGHTS! We're married! I do! I do! I do!"

"Jackle! Serious please!"  
"What's that?"

The 'maren sighed and bowed her head, hovering towards a window.  
"Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Dunno but you better think of something soon! Wizeman wants us to attack tomorrow at dusk!"

"What?!"

Jackle shrieked and darted out the same doorway he'd come tearing through, bouncing off a stone statue of a skeletal dog, reared up on its hind legs, before turning down one of the other halls.

"Tomorrow...?" She sighed, staring at the book she'd dropped previously.

With a quick glance at the setting sun, she flew out of one of the shattered glass windows in the direction of the protector capital, Bellbridge.

"Trish!" Came the shrill shriek from inside the house, the young human male pointing at the cat in the window. "Trish! The cat, nightmare, thing!"

"Alright alright!"

The young brunette charged out of the house, slamming the door behind her and staring at the little cat on the windowsill.

"Hey NiGHTS."  
"Hey."  
"What's up?"

NiGHTS thought for a moment, trying to decide whether to say a cheesy comment or simply say 'nothing'.

"Well. I'm having a bit of a problem."

"You are?"

"Yeah... I think I'm crushing on another 'maren."  
"Aww." Trish cupped her hands together, smiling widely. "Cute."  
"No! Not cute! Bad!"

"Why?"

"Nightmaren can't fall in love, Master says it's a weakness, we get killed for even thinking about it."

"Oh..." Trish frowned, sitting on the sill just beside NiGHTS.

They were silent for a moment, then the dreamer spoke.

"Hey NiGHTS, why did you come talk to me?"

The 'maren sighed. "Because you're one of the few people I _can_ talk to... Master likes me more than any other 'maren and the other 'marens hate me for that, even Reala, and we pretty much grew up together..."  
"Reala?"

"The 'maren I like." She smiled. "I hate him though."  
The human tilted her head. "Okay..."

"On a different note." The cat frowned, looking over the glossy water surrounding Bellbridge. "We're planning an attack on a protector base tomorrow, and there's a good chance one of us will get killed."  
"And a lot of us."  
"Yeah well, there's a lot less 'maren then protectors, I think we deserve to be more durable."

Trish smirked.  
"I don't like the idea of losing anyway though. Jackle can't go so I'm not losing a friend but... I don't know, they all hate me yet I still want them to be here."

"Since you want them as friends?"

"Maybe."  
With another sigh NiGHTS stood up, striding along the brick walls on the edges of the paths separating Bellbridge and the lake, quietly she muttered a goodbye before disappearing into the dark sky.

* * *

Reala had been looking forward to this moment.  
He'd allocated each 'maren a place and a roll in the attack, if they failed it would show Wizeman that they were, simply, failures. More importantly, it showed Wizeman Realas leadership and expertise.

The signal went for the first attack, low levels came from nowhere and distracted the protectors-and their weapons- from the higher levels creeping up on them and quickly disabling any threats within the base.

"First levels!" One young protector shrieked, pointing out the 'marens gathering behind the rest of his group. NiGHTS smirked evilly, watching the protectors scurry and panic, then quickly she shook her head and tried to remind herself that she hated this.

Her hunting partner darted past, closing in on a protector and killing them quickly, this was the most brutal part of Realas plan- thinning the numbers, the bloodshed.

"Kill the flight 'maren!" Another protector howled, aiming for NiGHTS, she dodged a shot from the humans gun in one quick movement, then, like a practised move she swooped down and drill-dived the man. Cracked bones sunk through vital organs and the protector was left mangled on the ground, gasping for air and spitting blood. NiGHTS scowled and turned away, violence was not something she liked.

She turned back quickly as something narrowly missed her, seeing Reala standing behind her with blood on his claws and a mutilated protector at his feet.

"This isn't a very 'maren-tactic."

"It still gets rid of them." He smirked.  
"You're just bloodthirsty, 'maren are supposed to scare people, not kill them."  
"Oh well." He smiled slyly at her. "Would you rather die to the humans?"

"Well... No... But..."  
"But nothing, now come, join me." He smirked again, holding out his hand.

NiGHTS froze quickly, this lusting phase kicking in again as she started thinking about Reala, she swallowed quickly, her nerves tripping out, and she took his hand.

She was worried he was going to do something sly, but instead he took to the air, keeping at a speed that she could fly with him-not that he needed to- then he pointed at a group of protectors and the two nodded at each other.

In near-perfect unison, the two dived towards the humans, breaking their grip on each other so they could circle their prey, then Reala quickly took back NiGHTS hand and, if the situation had been different, the two gave the most elegant dance.

The air turned black and winds ripped and grabbed at everything it could, dragging the humans into a swirling, sparkly vortex known as a paraloop, they screamed in fear, clawing at the ground, at the buildings, even at each other for help, but instead they were sent to a place that a Nightmaren is even to scared to think about.

The two 'maren smirked at each other triumphantly, they may be bitter enemies, but they were both terrific dancers.

"Kill them!"

NiGHTS quickly grabbed the other 'marens wrist and pulled him aside, sheltering in a little alley between buildings, as a series of metal shapes flew past them, the younger 'maren gasped, having thrown both the other 'maren and herself against one of the walls to a building and, more importantly, against each other.

Reala took no notice, he was more interested in what-the-hell it was that they shot at the two, NiGHTS however was distracted by the fact she was so close to him, her side against his, one of his hands resting on her arm the other against her back from the sudden jump, and their faces so close...

Just to ruin the moment, Reala grabbed the younger 'marens wrist and dragged her into the air, avoiding a series of shots quickly.

"What the hell are they shooting?" He hissed, letting go of NiGHTS, who simply shrugged.

Another collection of weapons shot past the two, narrowly avoiding NiGHTS herself, and then the two took a quick look at what it was they were being threatened by- shards of metal, simple, shiny, _sharp_ shards.

The pair were forced to separate as more metal was shot towards them, to NiGHTS the remainder of the battle was a rushed blur, she was ducking and diving in and out of buildings, avoiding the metal and swooping down on protectors, then after a while the battle was won and the 'maren regrouped.

NiGHTS agility had left her almost unharmed, aside from a few deep cuts, the rest of the 'maren were in a worse shape, she glanced around them sadly, wondering if this attack had been worth all the loses- the 'maren, the humans, all the cuts and bruises, all the pain.

Then she saw Reala.

He wasn't as fast as her, that was for sure, he was an easier target. He was trying to keep his composure as well as he could, and doing a good job of it, but she couldn't ignore the deep gouges along his chest and side, blood seeping all down his body. He was in a bad condition, though better than most of the other 'maren, and despite how much she hated him it hurt NiGHTS to see him so badly injured.

* * *

It was a slow fly back to Nightmare, most 'maren having to go at a much slower pace than usual, or having to stop for a rest as their wounds wouldn't allow them to move too far. But eventually the 'marens made it back and all the lower-levels went straight to the crystal constructs known as healers, the first levels reported to Wizeman instead.

He was pleased to hear of their victory, and that the only losses had been the lives of lower-levels, he dismissed the 'maren, in one of his better moods, at least until one of his prized first-levels collapsed before him.

Out of all the high level 'maren, NiGHTS was the only one that showed any concern for Reala, who was out cold on the stone floor of Wizemans lair. The god himself stared down at the 'maren, the rest of the high-levels losing interest and leaving.

"Master, he needs a healer."  
"A nightmaren that cannot withstand a battle is of no interest to me." He paused, a single hand hovering towards Reala to inspect him. "Even if it is a high-level."

"So what?" She hissed. "You want to let him die?"

"Healers have very limited power before they expire, they are used to treat minor wounds, not save those near death, it would be a waste."

"What if we don't use a healer? Get someone else to help him?"

Wizeman chuckled. "No other Nightmaren would bother to help; you only feel the urge to because you are experiencing human feelings... The others would know it is a lost cause."

"I'll take care of him then."  
"What?"

"You heard me! I want to make sure he'll be okay!"

"NiGHTS, you are wasting your time; ignore this event in your life for you cannot act this way when the rest occur."

"Wizeman! I can't let him die! I don't care what you think I can't just-"  
"Silence!" Wizeman ordered, one hand quickly grabbing the first-level and holding her tightly.

NiGHTS winced, either Wizeman didn't know his own strength or he was intending to hurt her, but he was holding her far too tight- her muscles were already beginning to ache as his stone fingers squeezed her.

"This is a futile argument, NiGHTS; I have _ordered_ that you ignore Realas injuries."

"But." She panted, her breath being squeezed out of her. "I... Want him to live..."

"It matters not, I can easily recreate a hunting partner, Reala had been agitating me anyway... He had strived to be the greatest when I simply wanted him as a hunter..."

NiGHTS groaned, trying to pull herself free as Wizemans grip tightened slightly, obviously without him noticing.

"You are dismissed."

He let go of her, first thing she did was take a deep breath to get air back in her lungs then she quickly took a protective stance in front of Reala.

Wizeman was reaching for the red jester when NiGHTS stood between the hand and the 'maren, with a little growl he tried to pass her.

But without thinking, NiGHTS took to the air and launched herself at the hand, drill diving the hand directly.

Wizeman howled in pain, the hand retreating quickly, he seemed to take a moment to consider what had just happened, then he swung a single hand and knocked NiGHTS away as hard as he could, sending her into one of the stone pillars.

The 'maren fell to the ground, shards of stone falling around her. Wizeman was still for a moment, blinded in one eye and in deep thought. He valued NiGHTS, so he was already regretting hurting her, she'd gotten so upset over something that seemed so simple to Wizeman, a 'marens life, and she hadn't hesitated in attacking him. He needed to keep NiGHTS loyalty- She was more powerful than any other 'maren Wizeman had created, perhaps even as powerful as himself, and Realas life was something that she wasn't going to let him ignore, to keep her loyalty, he had to keep Reala alive.

* * *

NiGHTS groaned, rolling onto her back as she felt sunlight brush her skin, but there wasn't any sunlight in Wizemans lair, there was barely any light.

She sat up quickly, regretting it as her body began to ache badly all over, and she looked around. She was in her private chambers, but was trying to remember exactly how she'd gotten there, Wizeman had knocked her unconscious, she knew that from how much her head hurt, so she concluded that he'd gotten her back here, somehow.

"Crap! Reala!" She whimpered, almost tripping as she launched herself off the silky sheets of her bed.

Then she blinked, turning around to see Reala himself, still out cold, on the sheets of her bed beside where she had been laying.

She cracked a little smile; Wizeman had let the other 'maren live, even if he denied him a healer's attention. Which was good, those crystal creatures with their eerie eyes and spiked wings scared the hell out of NiGHTS.

"Reala?" She nudged him gently, sighing as she realised she had no idea how to care for him.

"Reala?"

He groaned quickly, frowning and protesting slightly as he began to wake.

"Ugh... NiGHTS..? What's happening?"

"You were pretty beat up from the attack." She smiled lightly. "Wizeman doesn't want to, as he said, 'waste' a healers energy on you, he was going to let you die."  
"He was?" Reala seemed a bit hurt, trying to sit up and quickly getting aid from NiGHTS.

"Yeah, I had to fight with him to try to keep you alive, and even then he only agreed to one thing."  
"What was that?"

"You're going to hate me for this." She gave him a sheepish look, blushing a little bit. "You're in my care."

"Great." He hissed, slumping back on the bed. "Do you even have any idea how to tend to someone?"

"No... But... I figure there'll be a book about it? And you might know stuff?"

"I can't believe this." He sighed, reaching for one of the wounds on his chest.

"I'm sorry but, it was the only option."

"Wait." Reala blinked. "If I'm so loyal to Wizeman, and yet he was going to let me die, _why_ did he give in to _you?_"

NiGHTS bit her lip, edging away from Reala. "I don't know."

He shot a glare at her, she was expecting to be at least scratched, instead he just sighed and rested his head on a pillow.

"Here..." NiGHTS frowned, lifting the sheets on one side of the bed and holding her hand out for Reala to take. At first he refused aid but after sometime of painful attempts at moving, and reopening his wounds, he allowed NiGHTS to help him.

She gently straightened out the sheets, getting another dark glare from Reala.

"You could at least get me some food." He barked.

"Uh uh, you're at my mercy now Ree-ree, say please."

"Do _not_ call me that!"

"What? Ree-ree?"

"Yes!"

She shrugged and hovered towards the door.

"You better come back with food." He hissed.

"Please?"

"Hurry up."

* * *

Her first concern wasn't actually Reala.

Her first concern was Wizeman.

He was expecting her to burst into his lair, which she did, and instantly started barking that she wanted her questions answered.

"Wizeman!"

"NiGHTS, I am your master and you will address me as such."

"No, I'm not talking to you as your little pet; I'm speaking as a 'maren who wants to know what the hell is going on!"

Wizeman was silent for a moment.

"Very well."

"Okay." NiGHTS crossed her arms, thinking. "To be truthful there's only one thing I want to know."  
"And what's that?"

"Why do you treat me like I'm special? Like I'm better than all the other 'maren?"

"Because you are."

"How!"

Wizeman sighed.

"When I had created you NiGHTS, I was simply aiming for a more powerful hunter, instead..."

"Instead?"

"My creation, you, had different aspects, different powers to the others, when you were a child the elder would report to me saying he had seen you do odd things..."  
"The elder...? Oh, Jackle. What things exactly?"

There was silence for a moment. "You were able to conjure most things upon thought, though most of the time your skills were not practised enough for you to be able to make something that would last, but occasionally you would make... Life."

"Life?" She blinked. "I made life? Like you do?"

"Precisely, you had somehow gained a power similar to mine, perhaps it is even a part of my power lost in your creation, but you would often create odd creatures... Insects with bird faces, furry creatures lined with spikes and claws... And the creatures survived when I had expected them to cease life, you, NiGHTS, were quickly learning to use a powerful skill."

"But why don't I remember it?"

"I had ordered your guardian, the elder, to teach you _not_ to make these creations, andI myself had slowly chipped away at your memory in the hopes you would not rediscover this skill, obviously this plan had failed."

"So what, you were so nice to me because I could do the same as you?"

"Because you were a rare, powerful creation, my most prized, unique. NiGHTS, I wanted to ensure you would survive and remain loyal to me, but over time you have became ruthless and disobedient... I had been planning to inform you of your powers but you were proving to me you were not ready, however your stubborn ways have made you seek answers..."

NiGHTS sighed, bowing her head as she thought.

"So now what..."  
One of the stone hands tilted to look at the 'maren.

"I mean, I'm not a Nightmaren, and I know that now so it's even worse, I'm going to go back there and _know_ I'm different from all of them, god and I thought I had identity problems before... Now I don't even know what type of creature I am!"

She whined, putting both her hands on her horns as she bit her lip, deep in thought as to how the other 'marens were going to react.

"NiGHTS, ignore the Nightmaren in this castle, they are unimportant, from now on your time teaching will became time learning, I want you to control and develop your power as quickly as possible, I want you learn to be what you are."

"And what's that!"  
"A god. A creator of life."


	4. Reala causes problems, and nosebleeds

Okay, first things first... I hate fan characters, hate hate hate. Yet I felt this story needed a certain type of character that none of the other 'maren could take the roll of... So, meet Makoa, he gets a description later, all you know for now is he's blue and has big horns! Real big!

Eh wait I don't think I said that at all.

Had fun with this chapter lol, usual crap quality but hey whatever, kinda made up all the plot on the spot as well... Normally have at least a little bit of a plan...

---

"Watch it." Reala hissed, swatting NiGHTS hands away as she tidied the sheets on him. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry." She gave a sheepish smile, sitting on the silky sheets beside the other 'maren.

With a quick sigh NiGHTS moved something from the drawer beside her side of the bed, catching Realas interest. But his interest was quickly lost as he saw the leather-bound book she held.

_The tall 'maren stood ahead of me, smiling warmly as he looked down from his perch in the sky, the others had always warned me not to go near 'maren, saying they were ruthless and barbaric... But not him._

"Books." Reals scoffed, pulling the sheets higher over himself. "Who reads books."

"Me?"

"Why, they're useless."

"No offense Reala, but that's a really stupid thing to say."

He shot a glare over his shoulder, then quickly eyed the book.

"How so."

"Well." The young 'maren tilted her head quickly as she thought, then she opened the cover of the book and traced her finger down the page, dust falling from the paper. "Books are good for a lot of things, I mean, they can teach you facts and the stories written in some are pretty interesting."

"But they're better used to start fires when it comes to Nightmare."

A puff of dust flew upwards as NiGHTS shut the book; she watched the dirt floating in the air before swatting it away.

"So dusty."

"Since no one bothers to move them."

The 'maren simply shrugged as her reply, looking back to the book.

_But as I walked forwards to take his outstretched hand, I fell face first in the mud, how elegant of me- The blue jester simply chuckled._

"What's so interesting about that book, anyway?" Reala swiped at it, trying to snatch it away and only succeeding in hurting himself.

"This one was written by a dreamer, but it's about a 'maren."

"A 'maren?" Reala blinked quickly, reaching for the book again. "A dreamer wrote about a 'maren?"

"Yeah, his name's Makoa, a 'maren that didn't like the castle and he started helping dreamers."

"Well what happened to him?"

"Dunno, haven't read it all."

"Is it true? Or just some dreamer making stuff up as usual."  
"It's true, I think, it's got references to some 'maren that are still in the castle, I don't think a dreamer could find out that much about the high levels without a 'maren to talk to."

"Nightmaren that are still in the castle? How come I've never heard of 'Makoa' then."

NiGHTS shrugged.

_But with a sheepish smile and a self-curse I stood and brushed the dirt off of my pants, Makoa still had his hand out for me to take- And I did._

Despite the urge to read on, the other 'maren peering at the book was rather annoying NiGHTS, so with a quick glance at Reala she set the leather tome on the table again.

"I think I might go for a fly, sleep well precious." She smirked, petting Realas head and almost losing her hand for doing so.

---

Dust gathered in the green leaves as NiGHTS twirled and fly over the leafy forest, occasionally stopping to look at her surroundings, she dropped to the ground, settling in the damp grass and crossing her arms behind her head.

"So tired." She yawned, shutting her eyes slowly.

Just as she'd settled into a comfortable spot she heard something rip through the air above her, gunfire. If she hadn't of recognised the bang she would've stayed to look for the source, instead she'd taken to the air to escape the attack.

She couldn't judge bullets like she could any other attack, so dodging them was just moving from side to side and hoping for the best, somehow she'd made it over some thick shrub of a forest, out of the shooters line of sight and she quickly dived under the canopy, landing in the wet grass with her back to a rocky cliff face.

She waited a moment, there was no noise.

Waited again, then hovered towards an opening lit by the moon.

"Halt!" A strong voice barked at the 'maren, making NiGHTS jump and signalling a group of armed soldiers to move closer to her. She glanced around; biting her lip, there were too many soldiers between her and the opening in the canopy for her to escape, she was screwed.

"Surrender yourself Nightmaren." The leader of this pack stepped forwards, holding his gun pointed at NiGHTS the same as his group was. "Either you surrender and we take you in for research, or you die now."

She was considering the first option, but she'd heard what The Protectors did to 'maren, and from the stories she'd gathered that maybe death was the better one.

The soldiers were itching for something to happen, glancing from the 'maren to their commander, then the commander barked another command.

"Open fire!"

They did.

NiGHTS braced, 'marens and bullets don't go together well. The bangs started and as her defence she raised her arms in front of her face as a shield.

What happened next she did not expect.

Not a single bullet hit her, they were all accurate shots, but some sort of orb had encased the 'maren, glowing a bright white and littered with sparkles. The soldiers, in a panic, were firing non-stop but their bullets were simply bouncing off of the orb.

She reached forwards slowly, the tips of her slender fingers touching the light and as she did it set off in a giant nova, light spreading into the distance until it could no longer be seen. And all the soldiers taken by it, their bodies fell where they had been standing.

"Well." She blinked, half-surprised half-terrified. "That's new."

---

"Master!"

The quiet darkness was disturbed as NiGHTS charged in, startling Wizeman slightly.

"First level. You know you are not welcome within my lair unless I have summoned yo-"  
"Master you should've seen it! I'd never even heard of any other 'maren doing anything like it!"  
"What are you rambling on about?" Wizeman growled, two of his hands moving to inspect NiGHTS.

"I was attacked by some dreamers, and I summoned some... Like... Shield thing! It was a huge white orb!"

"A shield?"

"Yeah!"  
"Describe it."

She rubbed her temple. "Just... Like a white ball. Like this..."  
She paused, shutting her eyes and trying to cast the shield again. There was a strange pulsing noise, and when the 'maren opened her eyes the shield was encasing her.

"Like this!" She smirked, darting around Wizeman with the orb surrounding her.

"Interesting."

"Huh?"

Two of Wizemans hands carefully touched the ends of NiGHTS shield, a third trying to reach into it to get the 'maren but a giant spark jumped from the orb and zapped the stone gauntlet.

Wizeman grunted, all his hands retreating.

"That is raw energy, NiGHTS. You have learnt to draw the dust from within the air and from your own blood and turn it to a powerful force."  
"Neat." She blinked.

"This power, first level, is what you need to use in order to create life."

"Oh." She looked at the orb. "How?"

"The dust within in your blood is a requirement for you to live, the energy is that dust in a very powerful, raw form, you must use and shape it to create a form from this dust... The energy it holds grants life, the dust grants the form."

"Can you teach me?" She darted up to his stone face, despite the fact there was no eyes there.

Wizeman thought for a moment.

"Can you? Please?"

"Perhaps I can teach you the basics..."

NiGHTS squealed happily, her orb retreating until it was gone.

"Concentrate, first-level, calm your mind or else you risk hurting yourself."

The 'marens smile faded and she nodded slowly, hovering back to her usual spot in front of Wizeman.

"Shut your eyes. Now carefully... Draw the energy to the tips of your fingers, this is a tedious task and a dangerous one... It may take some time to master but don't ru-"  
NiGHTS blinked, looking at the golden ball of energy in her hand.

"...Very good."

The 'maren smirked.

"Grasp the energy in both hands, picture what you are wanting to create and utilise the energy..."

"What _do_ I want to create?" NiGHTS sighed, moving the orb from one hand to the other.

"Recreate a low level, and be careful with that energy, it is raw power and does not take well to being..." One of his hands hovered closer, watching NiGHTS juggling the orb. "...Thrown around."

"Huh?"

"...Never mind, continue."

The 'maren nodded and shut her eyes again, concentrating carefully as she felt energy streaming from her body and into the palms of her hands, then in a bright flash a rather confused looking Gao appeared in her hands and the poor 'maren took a sudden dive for the abyss beneath her, Wizeman quickly catching her.

"Woozy." She smiled weakly, having her energy sapped by the creation.

"It takes a lot of ones own energy in order to create other life, to be truthful I should've taught you to manage the energy before allowing you to create anything..."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"I want to recreate another 'maren."

Wizemans eyes blinked. "You are unprepared for something like that, in time maybe you will be able to create a Nightmaren, but certainly not now."  
"When I'm able to, I want to bring a 'maren back."  
"Bring a 'maren _back_? Just whom, may I ask, are you referring to?"

"Well. I've been reading a book about a 'maren, and it seems true... His name was Makoa."  
"Ah." Wizemans hands retreated, letting NiGHTS float in the air again. "Makoa, dubbed himself 'Macky'... Terrible name... He affiliated with the dreamers and that was what caused his death."  
"What do you mean? The other 'maren killed him?"  
"No, his supposed friends were his killers."

"Oh..." NiGHTS glanced at the oddly coloured Gao hovering in place, staring at her and trying to determine whether or not she was its mother. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can I keep it?"

"What are you referring to?"

"The Gao."

"Ah. Perhaps, I have little use for another low-level."

NiGHTS gave another smile and darted to the little creature, scooping it up and cradling it in her arms.

"First-level, I must warn you not to tell any other Nightmaren of your powers or of the Gaos creation, they have known to despise something different to themselves…"

--

The first thing the static ball of fur did was launch at the sheets of NiGHTS bed, and the first thing Reala did as a reaction was smack it hard off the blankets again.

"Reala! Leave it alone!"

"The hell is it doing here?" He hissed, watching the Gao creep back onto the sheets, with a low growl from Reala the lion yelped and rolled of the bed in one go, falling to the floor with a thump. NiGHTS winced and gently lifted it up again, cradling the furry form in her arms.

"He is my pet, so he gets to sleep in the bed."

"Pet?" Reala sighed, rubbing the black markings on his eyelids. "That's a human thing."  
"Yeah and so is training them to use for battle, like you did with that group of Snips."

Reala chuckled to himself evilly, his claws against his lips as he thought. "That was a terrific idea... I'd never seen so many claws digging into one target..."

"Charming." NiGHTS rolled her eyes, setting the Gao onto the bed. "I reckon it would've worked better with Shleep, I mean how embarrassing would it be to lose to an army of shleep..."

"True." He smirked again. "I'll remember that."

NiGHTS was rummaging through the contents of a dressing table across the room, as always Reala was watching her, finding a slight interest in the odd objects she came across and telling the objects story, like where she had found it, when Jackle had eaten it, she came up with some really weird tales.

But what she found he had no interest in, so he gave the Gao another shove and pulled the sheets up, smirking as he heard its loud yip.

NiGHTS huffed and picked the lion up again, sitting it on the bed once more and using the large brush she'd just gotten she began to tidy the Gaos mad mane. No matter how soft or silky NiGHTS hair was, she still needed a relatively large brush to comb through it all, and the Gao wasn't keen on this treatment either.

"He needs a name." She stroked its fur, looking at its fiery red mane. "Any ideas?"

The Gao made a 'mew' noise and tilted its head.

"Reala?" She glanced over, seeing the 'maren already fast asleep. She bit her lip quickly and threw the sheets over the Gaos head.

"Stay there, I can't have you squealing." She smirked.

Then very, very carefully she lifted the blankets on Reala and moved them to his waist, wanting to see the one thing that had sparked her interest in the 'maren in the first place.

With a shaky breath she touched the tips of her fingers against the firm muscles on his shoulders, gently tracing along them. He wasn't wearing his vest, he'd taken it off at some point when she wasn't around, and was rather regretting not being in the room at the time.

Her hands slid across his chest, licking her lips quickly as she felt his cool skin, and slowly moved down to his abs, and then, a little bit lower, stopping her hands just above the sheets.

Was she game enough to go further? She shouldn't even be doing this at all, not even thinking about it, Reala would absolutely slaughter her if he found out- but at the same time, maybe it was worth it? Just to ease her curiosity and her lust for him?

It took a lengthy mental battle for NiGHTS to sum up the courage to move her hand again, and slowly she slipped the very tips of her fingers under the sheets...

And then, a sudden, loud noise sounded from near the 'maren and scared the living daylights out of her, Gao had fallen off the bed, again.

NiGHTS breathing had turned to short gasps from the fright, and she was shaking slightly all over, with a sigh she rubbed her eyes and collapsed back onto the bed, giggling quickly as she pulled the sheets up over herself and watching the Gao settling on the bed before she decided to sleep.

Though she hadn't noticed the fiendish smirk on Realas lips.

--

"A healer?" Reala hissed, watching the floating crystals. NiGHTS smiled and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I was speaking to Wizeman and he'd agreed to let you see a healer, 'caus you're better now."

"I see. But I hate these things."  
The healers crystal arms crossed, the little diamond shards sparkling as it glared at Reala.

"We all do, but I know how much you hate me so this'll get you out of my bed."

The 'maren stretched, yawning. "I guess so."

He gave a fiendish smirk to NiGHTS, who just gave a confused look back.

The female turned to the floating crystals, its hollow orbs staring back at her, then the healer nodded and moved to Reala.  
"I guess I'll leave you be, eh Reala? Don't need me here." She smiled, moving to the door just as Reala tried to smack the healer away. The healers eyes narrowed and its hands took on a brighter glow.

"NiGHTS!"

She turned back quickly, seeing Reala trying to shove the healer away from him with a dark snarl on his face.

"No mind control!"

With a sigh she hovered towards the healer, resting a hand on its crystal shoulder, mind control from a healer was not the slightest bit pleasant for a 'maren, but for some it was needed. When needing help, most 'maren began to get rather violent and the first thing they hit is the healer, so for the healers sake, mind control was a vitality.

But it was an awful feeling, making the 'maren feel useless and vulnerable. And years ago, there was a war between the 'maren and Healers due to the fact that, well, the 'maren treat healers like dirt, and still do. Their tactic was to mind control the 'maren and it worked rather well, the war was only ended when Wizeman stepped in, punishing the healers but ignoring the 'maren.

"No mind control."

With the same dirty look the healer turned to her. "For the enraged, violent Nightmaren, mind control is needed for both my safety and that of others."

"He won't be a problem, no mind control."  
Reala laughed, getting a sharp glare from NiGHTS. "Behave yourself, you!"

He nodded slowly, surprising the other 'maren with his obedience.

By the time the healer had finished most of its crystals had lost colour from using its energy, and it hovered from the room, shoving NiGHTS roughly as it passed.

"I hate healers." Reala hissed.

"We all do. Are you feeling any better?"

He hovered from the bed and landed besides NiGHTS, crossing his arms and straightening up. "Much better."

"Good." She smiled, crossing her arms to match Realas pose.

They stood in silence, Realas smirk starting to creep his fellow 'maren out slightly.

"I should go." He sighed, looking at the door.

"Okay."  
"listen." He smirked, turning back to her. "This doesn't happen often so listen well; I want to thank you... I was in a pretty bad state to begin with and you were kind enough to take care of me, even if I was quite a jerk."  
"Yeah I'm fairly used to the 'jerk' part."

He chuckled. "Whatever, I'll try to be nicer now."  
She smiled lightly and nodded, watching Reala hover to the door. Just as he was about to leave he decided to throw in one last statement...

"Oh and, that little 'pat' yesterday, rather enjoyed that." He smirked slyly, stunning NiGHTS as he shut the door behind him. With a groan she grabbed her horns, blushing madly.

"He could've let me know that he was awake!"

--

The 'maren was pacing around the library, Jackle watching her going back and forth.

"Keep pacing, it's good cardio."  
She shot a glare at him.

"Sorry." Came his reply, with a big toothy grin to accompany it.

"I can't believe it." She sighed, hovering to one of the broken decorations along the roof and sitting on it, her legs crossed and her face buried in her hands. "How could I do something so stupid?"

"I could tell you if you told _me_ just what it was you did!"  
"I can't!"

He pouted. "But we tell each other everything!"  
"Not this." She groaned, rubbing her eyes. "This is bad."

"What!"

"I..." She sighed. "Got a bit friendly with Reala."  
Jackles maniac expression faded. "What do you mean? Did you tell him?"

"No! I... Was touching him."

"Oh." Jackle sighed.

"He... Hasn't really said anything about it yet, but what if he does? What if the master finds out?"

"Then you're screwed. You know you shouldn't have done something like that!"  
"I know I know." With another sigh she dropped from the rafters, standing in front of Jackle with her arms crossed.

"What am I to do now?"

"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"

"Not a thing, don't try to fix it don't try to make it any worse, just hope."

She nodded, watching the sun setting through one of the shattered windows.

"I need to think, I'm going for a fly."  
"You have classes today."  
"Eh whatever, those low-levels aren't my priority, I've got more to worry about."  
"True." The toothy grin returned and Jackle stood. "Don't get to upset, purple, things will be fine."

She giggled quickly as his large hands grabbed her and pulled her small form into a hug, which she returned as well as she could.

"I'm here for you NiGHTS, don't forget."  
"I won't." She smiled, flying out the doorway and disappearing down the hall, sparkles floating behind her.

Jackle sighed, pulling his cape closed in the middle and he frowned.

"I'm here for you." He repeated. "I care for you NiGHTS... I really do."

--

Frozen Bell at night, this was how she wanted to spend the free time she'd wasted on that fruitless hunt with Reala, and as she stood on a ledge overlooking a sparkling lake she'd really regretted not coming earlier.

It was snowing all around her, little glittery dots floating down and gathering on NiGHTS sleeves, she inspected each one closely, despite being ice, they didn't melt against her skin, a 'marens body warmth simply isn't enough for that.

The sky was clear above her, when she looked up she couldn't tell what was snowflakes and what was a star, but as ever the full moon stared down at her, reflecting in the surface of the lake.

But with a quick sigh she forgot the beauty of this landscape, her thoughts instead turned to her new problem.

Reala knew now, what could she do? She could heed Jackles warning and do nothing, but she wasn't that type of person- she had to do something. She could talk to Reala and explain it was a one-off thing and that he should forget it, yeah that'd work, and keep Wizeman happy.

But the safe choice wasn't the one that she wanted, was it?

Maybe she should just tell him? Write a message and slip it into his hand? Take him to one of the empty halls and confess to his face? Or even just scream it at the top of her lungs in the main hall?

She concluded they all ended the same, bad, but the more she thought, the more appealing it became to her, Trish loved to tell the 'maren of her lover, and truthfully NiGHTS was rather envious, like she was to most aspect of the human lifestyle, but if she was caught she'd be killed, was she too scared of death?

No, she'd never been afraid of death, she'd even welcomed it a few times but was always saved before she met the reaper, she could handle death and pain.

But what about Reala? Was she afraid of him? Certainly, he terrified her, not because he's frightening or because he's strong, but because of how he might react. Would he be surprised? Excited? Angry? Would he judge her? Accept her? Or even hurt her?

The thoughts were enough to upset her stomach and she groaned, shaking her heads and trying to change her mental topic, noticing that there were now icicles building on her horns.

--

Reala had no one close to speak to, he didn't make friends. He made enemies. And that's how he liked it.

But now he wanted another opinion, but there was no one he could trust.

He'd never liked NiGHTS, ever since he knew her he had known her to be obnoxious, loud, rude, his list goes on. But he'd found he had quite a primal interest in her, he knew the rules, but it didn't concern him. Wizeman was going to let him die anyway, so there was no real consequence.

But then he caused himself to think of her, he cared little for her feelings, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her. She was precious in an aspect, but how? She wasn't important, but at the same time she was, why?

He couldn't answer any questions, instead he ended up with more of them, he was curious as to what it'd be like to have a lover, but it didn't seem simply physical, there was more to it, but he couldn't name the feeling.

With a sigh he glanced at his reflection in one of the stained windows, his gloomy face staring back, red thanks to the colour of the glass.

"Humans have some name for this condition, don't they?"


	5. Reala nice? Que the head explosions

:B

* * *

An orb of raw energy rolled along the marble floors, leaving little sparks as it went. Claws clicked on the cold stone as a furry form chased it. In one leap the Gao had the sphere in its paws, and in one second the explosion sent Gao flying high in the air, coming to land at a drowsy 'marens side. NiGHTS, who had been lying on her back against the cold floor, tugged Gao towards her side by his tail, petting his fuzzy mane.

"Good Gao, do you want to keep playing?"

The lion looked at its still-smoking fur and shook its head quickly.

"Gao go boom!" Jackle laughed hysterically, his clawed finger pointing to the burnt low-level. "NiGHTS! How did you make that explosion!"

"Uhm," She blushed, Wizeman had warned her not to tell anyone, but she told Jackle everything, no matter how secret it was, she could trust him.

"Wizeman taught me, turns out I am different."

Jackles maniac smile faded slightly. "So he told you?"  
The other 'maren nodded her head in reply.  
"Care to show?" He bared his teeth in his smile, NiGHTS tensed slightly.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone Jackle!"  
"Aw you could just say it was practice!"

"It's practice that lasts a long time." She sighed, pointing to the Gao who was munching on the side of a bookshelf. "See the Gao? That's practice, I made it!"

"Really?" Jackles attention turned to the furry creature, who turned his head back, pieces of wood sticking from his mouth and mane. "You can create stuff still?"

"Yeah."  
"Make something!"

"Jackle!"

"Aww come on NiGHTS! We could just through it at Reala afterwards to get rid of it!"

"That's not nice." The 'maren set one hand on her side, tilting her hips.

Jackle blinked, a smirk creeping from the corner of his lips. "Why do you say that?"

"Firstly, that's cruel. Secondly. Reala doesn't just attack anything for the hell of it."

The floating head tilted. "Pretty sure he does."

"No! He is nice, sometimes, alright?"  
"Sometimes, occasionally, rarely, never!"  
"Jackle!"

He cackled. "You're just defending 'caus you love him!"

NiGHTS hissed.  
"And you got to feel him uuuupp!"  
"JACKLE!" She hollowed, throwing a nearby tome at his head, hitting directly between his eyes. With a painful whimper Jackle cowered away.  
"You brought that on yourself." The girl growled, crossing her arms and turning away slightly.  
The blue eyes glanced up from hiding in the cape, wide-eyed at NiGHTS.

"Oh Jacky." She turned back, biting her lip. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not!" Jackle whined. "You're not sorry!"

"I am Jackle!"

"Prove it!" he howled.

NiGHTS crossed her arms again. "...How?"

"Make me a pet."

With a sigh NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, but you can't tell anyone."

The larger 'maren squealed excitedly, launching into the air and doing laps of the library. "Yaaaayy!!"

* * *

A white tail whipped along the stone, the Snip exploring its new surroundings and fleeing that noisy creature that'd been chasing it. It ducked under a decorated table, finding a large chunk of wall missing from behind it and quickly running down the little hole, only to have its tail caught by sharp yellow claws.

"A love it when you stupid creatures come running through there."

Reala smirked. His chambers were constantly raided by small Nightmaren, but rather than disliking this he took great interest in pouncing the intruders and watching them flail in his claws, like humans, he smirked.

"Quite a runt." His smirk faded to a dark frown, blinking his icy eyes as he brought the Snip closer to his face.

"Oh well." He shrugged, suddenly sinking his sharp fangs into the flesh around the Snips neck. It flailed wildly, trying to break free of this 'maren, but soon its movement had stopped completely, blood running down the black lips of its attacker.

Reala had no problem with biting or eating creatures, whether it be smaller Nightmaren, the Nightopians, and on the rare occasion, humans. Most 'maren rather enjoyed this, though some people saw this as quite a disgusting thing to do- squeamish, idiotic, childish people.

Like NiGHTS.

He shook his head, focusing on the last of the Snip.

He'd overheard Jackle and NiGHTS talking, this strange power they'd been speaking of was rather unnerving to Reala, not because he was afraid of her strength, but because of what might happen to her.

He rubbed his temple, what did he care about her!  
"I care." He sighed, throwing the Snips stinger at the wall where it embedded itself. He wandered lazily to the door of his chambers and stepped out, rubbing his eyes as he moved, and almost tripped straight over something ahead of him.  
He glanced at the obstacle, finding Jackle on his hands and knees searching the floor.

"What's wrong, elder, lost your mind?"  
"Nah that happened ages ago." Jackle commented, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he searched.  
"True." Reala rolled his eyes and began to hover, once he was a fair metre off the ground Jackle swung around.

"Hey Reala!"  
"Lord Reala."

"...Reala! Have you seen my Snip?"  
"_Your_ Snip?"  
"Yeah! He's my pet!"

Reala felt a pang of jealousy, NiGHTS was the one with pets; she could _create_ them, why didn't she make him one?

_Since you both hate each other's guts._ Reala sighed, agreeing mentally.

"No." Was his blunt reply as he turned away, running his tongue along his fangs.

He wanted to fly, not intending to go anywhere, just fly, like NiGHTS does. He'd never seen the appeal to flying endlessly, but as he moved over the landscape of Spring valley he found that it was rather a good time to think.

An uneasy feeling spread through his body and he tensed, there was something nearby. Something following him.

"Hey."

He blinked quickly and looked at the ground below him, but rather than seeing the damp green grass, he saw the soft smile of a familiar 'maren.

NiGHTS was flying on her back below him, her warms eyes locked on his. He swallowed quickly and slowed to a stop, sparkles falling from the two as they moved to face each other.

"NiGHTS." Reala tried to look casual, despite the fact that she'd surprised him, and she smiled again.

"Saw you flying." She glanced up at the glowing moon, holding her hand in front of her face, glitter falling from the movement. Reala watched the little sparkles falling, plummeting to the ground hundreds of feet below them.

He gave a shaky breath and tensed, if he was going to confess to her this was as good a time as ever. NiGHTS was watching him closely, noticing the unease that'd just taken hold of him.

"What's the matter?"

"Well." He glanced away to a distant tree, inspecting the tiny leaves with his terrific eyesight, before looking back to her. He couldn't maintain eye contact, so he settled for looking at her gloved hand, and after a moments contemplating, his own clawed fingers reach for it. "NiGHTS, I-"

The 'maren couldn't get any further words out as something shot past the two, NiGHTS pulling away and turn to look for the source of that something. Reala blinked quickly, tilting his head as he tried to register what just happened.

"Protectors!" NiGHTS hissed, grabbing Realas wrist and pulling him into flight. Reala was good with battle, that came naturally to him, so he could easily protect himself, and now, NiGHTS too. She'd never been impressed by brutality or number of kills, so he was just focused on getting her out safely.

The protectors new weapon- Those sharp shards of metal- darted past again, the two only narrowly dodging them, with a hiss the red jester pulled off a back flip and drill dived an arm soldier who thought he'd been hidden by the trees. NiGHTS stopped, watching her companion and waiting.

"Keep flying!" He growled, she nodded quickly and obeyed him as he continued to attack the few protectors he could see in the shrub.

NiGHTS didn't want to leave Reala behind, he could easily take care of himself but it didn't feel right to her. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was still in sight, but he wasn't.

Then with a quick shriek she plummeted to the ground, her hands grasping at her chest as she felt warm blood. She hid the ground with a thud, landing on her horns and bouncing onto her chest, a softer landing then most would think.

She gave a shaky breath as she sat back and inspected her new wound, she'd only been clipped on her side by one of the shards, but the shock was enough to hit her out of the air. Nonetheless, it was still bleeding rather badly, but there was a bigger problem than that- Protectors, and their guns.

They had the barrels trained on her, heaps of them, all ready to fire; NiGHTS gulped and hoped she could still do this.

She let out a deep, shaky breath and tried to channel her energy, an orb appearing in her hand before turning to nothing, a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting her. She fell to her knees, her new wound aching even more than it had been and her head feeling like it was about to give out and just let her fall unconscious. She looked at the blood on her hands, could she not control the dust when she was hurt?

Then she noticed something.

There was nothing 'pretty' about her blood, it was a plain, crimson liquid, there was _no_ sparkles in it.

The 'maren let out a groan and fell forwards, holding her now-weak form up with her elbows. The protectors and their trigger-itches all flinched at once, but they waited.

NiGHTS contradicted that thought when she heard the gunshot, but rather than having another wound suddenly start leaking blood from her body, she saw another form fall.

Her first thought was of Reala, but when she looked she saw it was a protector, laying dead in the grass. Then there was another gunshot and another of the armed soldier fell to the ground, another shot, another death, until eventually all were dead under the moons eerie gaze.

"T...Trish...?" NiGHTS spoke quietly, falling flat in the grass.

"Aren't you glad you met me?" The human smirked, flicking her face guard up so she could look at NiGHTS properly. The 'maren laughed slightly.

"I don't know how to help you." Trish sighed, kneeling beside NiGHTS.  
The 'maren was about to reply, when another Protector launched out of the shrub and narrowly missed shooting Trish, and just as she lifted her gun there was a dreadful crack and the attacker was on the ground, his chest an odd shape and blood spitting from his lips with each of his pained breath.

Reala glared down at Trish from his perch in the air, he was ready to kill her, and as she lifted her gun it was clear she was ready to kill him, but before anything happened NiGHTS voice stopped the two.  
"Wait!" She commanded, Trish's gun dropped and she glanced at the 'maren, Realas stance relaxed and he hovered to her side.

The red gesture glanced at the human, staring her down before inspecting NiGHTS wound.  
"Get off." She growled, swatting his hands away.

"Hey." He smirked, grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the grass. "I never asked for your help but you still gave it, I think I owe you."

The girl frowned and glanced away from his icy eyes.

"Who are you?" Trish asked, staring at Reala, his usual mask returned and he gave his dark glare.

"Reala, and you?"

The human cracked a small smile, getting a glare from the purple jester still laying in the grass. "Trish."

"Well, Trish, may I ask why it was you had helped her?"

"She's a pal." The 'maren shrugged.

Reala sent a furious look in NiGHTS direction. Speaking to her with a low growl in their own 'maren language.  
_"You befriended a human?"_

NiGHTS shrugged as best she could.

"Whatever." Reala sighed, rubbing his temple. "You know what, I don't care. Not this time."

This reply rather surprised the other 'maren, normally he wouldn't turn down a chance to get NiGHTS into trouble.

"So long as." His black lips formed an evil smirk as he lifted her into his arms. _"I get to give you a pet this time."_

NiGHTS blushed, thankful that Reala had chosen to say that in a language that Trish couldn't understand. The red jester chuckled quietly at her reaction, she was rather embarrassed but despite the fact that he _had_ meant it, she brushed it off as him mocking her.

* * *

There was something about healers that made a 'maren uneasy. And despite the fact that NiGHTS disliked violence, she was rather happy to tear a crystal from on healer and throw it through another one. Reala was laughing as he watched her fighting the Healers, at least until they swarmed to her and pinned her to the stone table. Reala clawed at the glowing diamonds and tried to tear them away, but since the Healers were made from crystals that didn't actualy touch, it easily escaped his grasp and instead pushed him against the wall.

"Stupid creatures." Reala growled, the healers hands pinning him at his shoulders.

The glowing eyes blinked, then narrowed slightly. "We're created to aid your repulsive kin, but nothing was said about killing you."

"That may be so." Reala smirked. "But remember what happened last time you tried that?"

The healer looked away, defeated, and let go of the 'maren.

The crystal creatures began to move away, leaving the room as they finished their work. NiGHTS gave a short hiss as she sat up, running her hands over the area that her wound had been, nothing left there now.

One healer remained at her side, looking from her to Reala as if they were about to jump his crystal ass.

"You." NiGHTS glared up at the healer, who flinched and looked at her.  
"Yes?"

"I'm really dizzy." she sighed, sitting back. Reala smirked and shook his head slowly.

The healers eyes moved to the side as he thought, then looked back to the 'maren.

"Before or after we had healed you?"

"Before."

The three long skinny crystals that made the healers hand hovered to her shoulder, and slowly the tip of one ran in a small line down her arm, leaving a bloody cut. NiGHTS hissed and tried to hit the hand away, but the other crystals caught her wrist and she settled. Watching with interest as the cut on her arm quickly healed.

A short trail of blood tipped the end of the crystal, the healer inspecting it as Reala watched him carefully, the Healers glowing eyes blinked a few times, before the blood merely disapeared.

"I'm surprised you're still awake."

"Why." NiGHTS tilted her head, glaring slightly at the construct.

"You're aware that the dust in your blood is needed to sustain your life, well the amount in your blood is dangerously low."

"Oh." The 'maren frowned. "What do I do?"

"Rest. I'll find a way to fix this."

NiGHTS pulled a face to the healers back as he hovered away, disapearing down a hallway. Reala couldn't help but chuckle at that as he helped her up from the stone table.

"I hate this place." NiGHTS glanced around the room, crossing her arms as she did. Reala agreed, the medical wing was rather eerie to any 'maren. Huge, golden pulsing crystals lined dead stone walls, cold stone tables used as 'beds' for ill 'maren. It was rather frightening.

"What are you going to do, now that you've been commanded to 'rest'?"

"Go insane." The 'maren mumbled.

Reala smirked. "Of course."

"What do you care anyway!"  
His expression changed to a little bit of hurt. "Am I not allowed to take interest."  
"You never used to."

That was true. "Well it's better than watching Jackle searching the castle."

"What ever." NiGHTS growled, hovering a little bit further off of the ground. A thought crossed Realas mind, that of the relevance of dust to flight, and he looked at his companion, almost the moment he did she groaned and fell from the air, falling on the stone.

"Ow." She mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Kinda." The 'maren sighed, standing beside Reala. She was quiet for a little while, then frowned at her companion.

"I can't fly."

"What?"

"I can't fly!" She howled, burying her face in her hands.

"Really?" He blinked, looking at the stone floor she was standing on. "Not at all?"

She huffed, stomping one heel. "Not at all!"

"Wow." He tilted his head. "How are you supposed to get through Nightmare? This place is designed for flying creatures."

She glanced away, growling under her breath.

"I could help."

That brought her attention back, and she gave him an angry look. "No you wont, you'll do something mean."

"I wont." He frowned, looking at his hand before lifting the little finger and holding it out towards her. "I promise."

That made NiGHTS laugh, the innocent look on Realas face just didnt suite and she couldn't help but giggle. But he didn't take it as an insult, he just smiled back.  
"Alright." She put a finger against her lips, silencing herself. "Don't break your promise."

Gently she hooked her little finger around his, smiling at him as he stared back.

"Where to first, m'lady?" He smirked.

"Uh." her head tilted as she thought. "Probably to Wizeman, the Healers don't talk to him and I think he'd want to know why I'm cooped up in the castle."

"Alright." He nodded slowly. "But there's one thing, in order to get you to some places, I'm going to need to carry you."

NiGHTS frowned but she nodded. It was a long walk through the castle compaired to flight, and Reala was constantly losing interest and flying off, getting yelled at by NiGHTS for 'showing off'.

The 'maren looked up at the giant door from where she was standing. The main hall of the castle was _massive_ and it was a fair distance from one side to the other. She wouldn't have minded that, if her legs weren't aching from the massive heels she wore, or if there wasn't that many thousands of stairs from the ground to the door.

"Reala!" She called back, catching the 'marens attention who had been chasing a fast-ish Shleep around on the roof. He took one swipe at the yellow puff and it was shredded, smiling at his own victory as he glided to NiGHTS side.

"Yes?"

"Stairs." She pointed.  
"You need the exercise." He shrugged, smirking.

"Reala I think you'd pass out too if you tried to climb those!"

He just chuckled. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Flying helps with this situation." She mumbled. Realas smirk grew and he nodded, quickly swiping the 'marens legs from under her so she fell back into his arms with a shriek.

She watched the dust falling behind them as Reala flew, the ground becoming further and further away. Now with the fact that she couldn't fly, NiGHTS was actualy rather uneasy with the height and she was clinging to Reala without even noticing it.

He stopped a few metres off the ground, smirking at her.

"Jump, I dare you."

"What!"

"Jump!"

"No!" She hissed, glancing at the marble floor.  
"Then I'll drop you."  
"Don't you dare!" She whimpered quickly, wrapping her free arm around his shoulders as she looked down. He smirked again.

"What if I do?"

NiGHTS turned back to him. Her purple eyes locking into his, staring with the innocence that Reala lacked. "You promised you wouldn't be mean."

His smirk faded and he nodded, hovering to the ground and landing. The heels of their shoes clicked as they touched marble, and NiGHTS pried her arms from around his shoulders.  
"Thanks." She smiled warmly, brushing his hand accidentaly as she stepped away.

He glanced away, feeling a bit embaressed.  
"NiGHTS do you want me to come with you? Or stay out here?"

She shrugged. "I don't care. Come with if you want."

The decorated black doors creaked open as NiGHTS knocked, Reala following her into the darkness. He was staring down at the marble floor as it slowly disapeared into nothing.

"Master?" NiGHTS called out, a glowing shape appearing in the darkness as one of the eyes openend.

A stone gauntlet hovered closer, inspecting the 'maren and once he'd recognised her, the pitch-black chambers lightened slightly so that the she could see the god.

"Ahh, NiGHTS, why have you intruded?"

She frowned. "The healers said that I need to rest, that there's a really low amount of dust in my blood and that I have to stop hunting and flying and all that."

"Ah." His hand retreated. "I take it you have been practising your powers?"

NiGHTS froze, glancing back at Reala who stared back in interest, Wizeman must not have known he was there.  
"Y-yes."

"That would be why. I had warned you that it is a dangerous force."  
"Yes master." NiGHTS was rushing to get out, she didn't want Reala to hear anymore about her new skill.  
"Was that all you had come to speak of?"

"Yes." She nodded quickly.

"Leave then, Nightmaren, you are relieved of all duties until you recover..."

The two 'maren stepped out togethor, the large door closing behind them slowly. Reala watched his companion expectantly, she looked away from him with her head bowed.

"It's a long story..."

(About 40 pages long XD )


	6. Healers are bad things

Some bizzz, didn't proof read, crappy writing (actually worse), but at least you got the story.

Someday I shall actually draw what a healer looks like, for now just imagine a Solaris looking thing made from pieces of glowing yellow crystal.

And meet Astral, a new antagonist ^_^

* * *

"Then the rumours are true."

"It seems so." A healer shut its glowing eyes, nodding.

"What do we do?" Another butted in to the group discussion.  
"We do nothing." Astral, the leader of the healers, crossed his crystal arms.

"What? Wizeman will kill if he finds out!"

"No." Astral looked at the other healer, staring into its glowing eyes, their eyes were the only part of their form that could display emotion, and they could easily read each others. "Not if it isn't our fault. This 'marens '_powers' _are causing this illness, and we do not know of a cure, it's not our fault if we don't happen to find one..."

"So what." Another healer spoke. "We're going to let NiGHTS die?"  
"Precisely."  
"What if she gets better!" A smaller healer hissed, seeing the flaw in this plan. "What if she doesn't die!"

Astral thought for a moment, his eyes glancing away. "Then I'll make sure she does."

Murmurs started in the crystal crowd as the all spoke.

"If she does recover, then I'll poison her, and make sure she dies, and we could still blame it on her illness."  
"But if Wizeman does find out?"

"Then I'll take the blame, the rest of you can act innocent."

The healers all spoke again, murmuring, whispering, _agreeing_, they'd been planning to rise up against the 'marens- again- for a long time, and killing both the biggest threat and Wizemans favourite 'maren was quite a triumph.

Astrals eyes shut, his laugh bouncing off the dark walls. "This is just the beginning"

* * *

Against both Reala and Wizemans warnings, NiGHTS had gone wandering. She was bored too easily to stay cooped up in the dreary walls of the castle and was now trekking through the knee high grass. Brightly coloured birds flying overhead would block out the warm sun for a split second before disappearing into the distance, a slight breeze passing the 'maren, carrying tiny leaves and disturbing the grass before the surreal scene settled again.

Tiny, big-eyed, cone-headed creatures came towards the 'maren, stopping a metre away to inspect her. They communicated quietly with their strange chimes as they watched her with caution.

There was another breeze, shaking the pink heart-shaped leaves of the trees surrounding the little valley pass.

NiGHTS moved to a large rock, climbing it using her short claws and perching on top, she thought that the 'pians would be less cautious of her if she sat down, though to disappear into the tall yellow-green grass could be quite an upsetting gesture.

The 'pians watched her move, starring for a few silent minutes.

Yet another breeze passed, carrying tiny pink flowers and puffy white seedlings through the valley, the wind managing to pluck a lock of hair from NiGHTS silky hat. Though it didn't bother her, she left the strand of golden hair to sit over her tan skin, free for the wind to toy with it.

The 'pians exchanged glances; they were referred to as the 'spirits' of Nightopia, being guardians of the kingdom. The same as they cared for beauty, they could easily identify it, and their quiet chatter started again as they discussed this 'maren and her careful nature towards the 'pians, her slow gentle movements, and the childish curiosity sparkling in her violet eyes.

With a loud noise from one 'pian the group stated their cheerful play, dancing and singing to songs only they could hear.

NiGHTS smiled warmly, feeling a slight affection for the little creatures. She's a Nightmaren, her race was known for violence and brutality to others and even themselves, yet the 'pians had decided that she was no threat and returned to their childish play despite her presence.

She hated that people assumed she was like the others, she knew she wasn't, the Nightmaren knew, why couldn't any other race pick up on that?

It was a relief to know the 'pians liked her, but she wanted the humans respect to get some freedom. She couldn't leave Nightmare, that'd be suicide, but if the humans weren't a threat to her life then she could spend her time here while still obeying Wizeman.

Suddenly there was a terrifying squeal from the 'pians as large, skinny horned forms descended on the little creatures, clawing and scratching at them.

NiGHTS stood quickly, staring in horror as she watched the other 'maren chasing the small creatures around for fun, tormenting them and cackling away.

One 'maren flew from behind her, landing to her side.  
"We've been looking for you."

"You didn't need to come look." NiGHTS sighed, shutting her eyes and looking away, annoyed with Reala.

"Wizeman ordered us to."

"I was rather happy sitting here."

The red jester shrugged quickly, running his yellow claws over the smooth protectors on his wrists, the claws making a light scratching noise.

"Will you come back to the castle?"

NiGHTS mumbled under her breath and turned her back to Reala, looking down the valley from the top of the boulder.

"NiGHTS?"

"I want to stay here."

"Well." He crossed his arms. "I can't let you stay here alone."

"Of course you can." She growled, Reala rolling his eyes at the statement.

"NiGHTS, I'm not staying to annoy you. Wizeman would not be pleased if the protectors managed to catch you."

"I don't care."

The red jester sighed quickly, looking at the 'maren that had accompanied him, they'd chased the 'pians far off into the distance, leaving Reala alone with the aggravated 'maren.

"They've lost interest." He mumbled, turning away from them and stepping closer to NiGHTS. "It looks like it'd only be me with you."

She blinked, the other 'marens words catching her interest and she turned back to him. "Just you and me?"

He nodded. "Just you and me in Nightopia, far away from Wizeman and the other 'maren."

NiGHTS didn't know if Reala was intending the message in his words, so she chose to play dumb and passed off the statement as just his attempts to be nice.

"Fine... Maybe I can put up with _just_ you."

Reala smirked, holding his clawed hands out for NiGHTS to take as he offered to help her off the rock. They walked side by side in silence for a while, the tall grass annoying Reala so much that he broke the silence to complain about it, causing his companion to laugh.

The two were quiet again, Reala watching NiGHTS walk just ahead of him. She walked with pride, shoulders back and head high, yet she'd always seemed so unhappy to him. She was strong, able to take and return Realas insults when the two had been enemies, but to him, she was sharing the same mask as Reala, hiding away how she felt.

She stopped quickly and sighed, slipping her gloved hand down the opposing sleeve and rummaging for a while before producing a shiny silver flute. (Invisi-flute fails x_x)

Nightmaren loved music, that was a general rule for all of them, fast, insane music, though the sweet notes that NiGHTS played was catching the interest of her companion. Reala listened without saying a word, taking slow steps as he followed her.

He shut his eyes as the warm breeze carried flowers past him, the sound of the scene being disturbed were mixed in with the soft notes of the flute.

It was then Reala felt something he never had before.

Sometimes he'd overheard NiGHTS speaking about Nightopia, he'd hear the passion in her voice and see the excitement in her eyes but he never quite grasped the concept of 'beauty' that she claimed to see.

But now he did, the sun glowing above warming this land, lit with pinks and oranges and tiny heart-shaped flowers, the breeze carrying them into the distance, having no origin or destination. The music seeming to entice the land into dancing, and despite the fact that the trees and flowers were set in place by their own roots, they swayed along.

And NiGHTS, how pretty she seemed to him now, her violet eyes shut as she played her music with passion, the sun shining on her tan skin, golden hair that had come free blowing in the soft breeze, shining slightly, and the very plants and flowers paling in comparison to her.

With a shaky breath Reala approached her.

"NiGHTS?"

The music stopped and she looked back at him, this time, with the surreal feeling toying with his sense, Reala could keep eye contact.

"Listen, I need to tell you something."

A slight look of unease flashed over the violet eyes, Reala feeling that his own eyes mirrored the emotion. Gently he took her hand, how sad it looked to him now, seeing his own sharp, jagged claws against the soft silk of her glove, they were very different.

With a sigh he broke the grip, turning away as he realised just how different the two of them were. They couldn't be lovers, she was gentle and sweet, he was violent and arrogant, they wouldn't get a long. Even when he tried to be nice, he still agitated her.

"Never mind."

"No tell me." NiGHTS blinked, stepping closer.

"Don't worry." he mumbled, shaking his head.  
"Tell me!" She smiled, prodding his arm.

"NiGHTS." He growled. "Drop it."

Her smile faded and she nodded, staring at him for a moment before slowly stepping away and continuing her walk.

He sighed again, following her. He felt like he'd wrecked things now, unable to choose whether that was good or bad. She didn't know that he was about to confess his love for her, so she wasnt hurt. But he was. Nothing had ever effected him quite as much as this, and he walked with his head bowed as he stared at the ground, thinking of what could have happened, instead everything would stay as it is, right?

"Woah." NiGHTS blinked, staring from the end of the valley to something out of Realas sight.

"What?"

"Look!" She smiled, pointing at that something. Reala flew closer and followed her gesture to see that this dream, the autumn sun and the pink flowers, faded quickly into a dark clearing, filled with tall green trees and short grass, a massive lake in the direct middle, a single tall rock overlooking it.

"Race you to the rock!" NiGHTS laughed, before remembering that she could no longer fly.

* * *

The sun had set long before the two had managed to reach the lake, NiGHTS didn't care for classes or hunts, Reala did but there was some urge to investigate the lake that held him from returning to Nightmare.

Like a little, curious child, NiGHTS darted to the edge of the rock and stared over with interest, being greeted by her watery reflection.

"Look how deep it is!" She giggled, pointing at the water before playing with her watery mime.

Reala smirked, watching her play around. She was certainly a lot happier when she was away from Nightmare.

A fiendish thought crossed his mind, and after a long thought as to whether or not he should test this idea, he suddenly grabbed the other 'maren around her waist and pushed her closer to the edge of the rock.

"I think you should swim." He chuckled, edging closer.

NiGHTS gave a quick cry before pulling against Reala. "No you should!"

There was a lengthy battle between the two as the laughed, pushing and pulling against each other in an effort to make one reach the water.

Then the battle ended as NiGHTS pulled off a rather effective tactic.

Reala was startled, for sure. He hadn't expected this result from his idea. But it happened.

The two had stopped pretty much instantly, holding each other in an odd, but strong embrace.

Reala stared in shock as NiGHTS pulled away, her cheeks a deep red as she watched him nervously.

"I'm sorry." She quickly blurted, letting go of him and backing away. "I didn't... I didn't mean to kiss you."

She looked afraid of him, watching him with fear. Reala was a bit too startled to really react, staring at her as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

Then with a splash he'd won their little battle, pushing NiGHTS into the water then launching in after her. He surfaced with a smirk on his face, swimming closer to the terrified 'maren.

"To tell you the truth." He looked away, still smiling. "I don't really mind."

"W-what do you mean?"  
"What do I mean?" He glanced back, his smirk growing as he pulled her closer. Then in one quick move he'd done the same as she had a moment before. He kissed her.

This time it wasn't quite as, awkward, as it had been, NiGHTS was still nervous but quickly gave in to the warm feeling, her arms moving around his shoulders before the kiss broke.

Their eyes locked as they stared in silence, both enjoying this new affection.

* * *

"Ball!" Jackle laughed, launching at a stick on the ground. He picked it up with the very end of his claws and inspected it.  
"...You're no ball!"

He tossed the stick aside, not noticing that it had clocked a lower-level right between the eyes. With another triumphant laugh Jackle launched at a spiky sphere, his touch causing the mine to explode.

"Aww!" He howled. "I want my ball back!"

He darted from the courtyard, going through a decorated archway and straight into a wall. After the effects of the hard collision had passed, he started flying again.

"Puuuuuffy!"

The sphere tensed, knowing that voice and the irritation that came with it.

"Not now Jackle." She tilted her head back, the fierce emotion in her opera voice not enough to stop Jackles flight. Jackles trademark laugh became louder and louder as he approached, and just as Puffy was about to yell at him for disturbing her warm up, he rammed straight into her, bouncing off and hitting a stone wall.

"Puffy! Have you seen NiGHTS?"

The sphere picked herself up off the ground and hissed, speaking through her teeth. "No. I have not seen that little stick-figure of a girl for sometime, could you go annoy someone else? Preferably someone or thing that could kill or eat you?"

Jackle laughed. "I tried asking Gillwing but he eated me! Did you know that you can talk in a lizards stomach? It's really cool!"  
Puffy rolled her eyes. "Weren't you looking for NiGHTS?"  
"Oh right! Thanks Puff! Sometimes I just get carried away and I forget what I'm doing!"

* * *

NiGHTS was rather happily cuddled against Realas chest as he held her while he flew to Nightmare. His dark lips held a light smile as she snuggled against his chest; the dark clouds of Nightmare were creeping closer as the dreams faded into it. Nightmare was growing rapidly now, Wizemans minions becoming more effective and causing his power to grow. Reala was proud of being one to help Nightmares spread, but at the same time unhappy about it since the black smoke surrounding his home quickly consumed the beauty of Nightopia.

"Hey." Reala stopped, staring at something far off on the ground of Nightopia. "Isn't that your friend?"  
"Huh?" The 'maren followed Realas gaze, seeing a little short-haired human wandering along the border between Nightmare and Nightopia.

"Trish!" NiGHTS smiled. "Reala could you take me to her?"  
"Well." He blinked. "No not really, Wizeman would want me to resume hunts and classes. But I can't take you back with me then."

"That's fine; I'll just walk back to Nightmare."

The jester thought for a moment, then nodded and flew towards the human.

It took Trish a moment to see the two 'maren coming, but was rather happy to see the two. Reala carefully let NiGHTS down and gave her a light kiss before flying away.

The human had a huge smile on her lips as she stared at NiGHTS.  
"Relationships aren't allowed, eh? You being a bad girl?"  
"Maybe." The 'maren smirked.

"Fair enough, don't worry I won't tell on you."  
"Aren't I lucky to have a friend like you?"

Trish laughed quickly, before looking to the coiling black fog a few metres ahead of her.

"Is that Nightmare?"

"Yeah." NiGHTS frowned. "It looks better to a Nightmaren, we see it differently... But it's still isn't that great."

"You see it different? What do you mean?"  
The 'maren smirked. "It's an illluusiooon! The black smoke makes it look really scary and dead to a human, like twisted black branches everywhere and jagged cliffs... It's sorta the same but the branches are covered with heaps of glowing leaves and there's all these plants everywhere. And everything's sparkly."

"Sparkly." Trish repeated with a smile.

NiGHTS nodded, smirking. She stared at Trish for a moment, noticing something odd about her.  
"You look different."

"I do? How?" The human giggled, rubbing her stomach.  
"I don't know."

"Maybe my belly?"

The 'maren looked again, and nodded. "Yeah that's it. Why you sick or something?"

"Not quite."  
"Then what?"

Trish's smile grew. "I'm pregnant!"

She didn't quite get the reaction she'd wanted, just a confused look from a 'maren that didn't understand.  
"...You don't know what I mean, do you?"  
"Well... No."

Trish just smiled. "Means I'm having a baby, you know that right?"  
"Kinda, never seen a baby human."  
"Really?"

NiGHTS shook her head. Trish just laughed.

"Well you will in a few months."

"How long does it take?"  
"Nine months, but I'm already a while in. Kinda been able to hide the bump for sometime though. You had to catch me in this crappy shirt!"

The human smirked, pulling at the base of her shirt.

"Nine months? That's fast."

"That's nearly a year."

The 'maren nodded. "Fast."

Trish blinked. "How old are you?"

NiGHTS crossed her arms, trying to recall her age. "I'm not sure, I think I lost count at about four-thousand."  
"Four thousand...?"  
The 'maren nodded. "You humans don't live for long, do you?"

"Average lifespan for us is about... Eighty, maybe ninety years? Mind you some live for longer and some for less. How long is a 'marens lifespan?"  
"Eternal."  
"No fair." Trish pulled a face, sitting in the grass. "You're more than four-thousand years old and you look younger than me!"

NiGHTS laughed. "Oh don't worry, eternal life isn't all it's cracked up to be."  
"Well." Trish's expression softened slightly. "At least I know you'll be around to take care of her when I'm gone."  
"Her?"  
"My fiancé reckons the baby's going to be a boy, I say a girl." The human smirked.  
"Oh." The 'maren nodded quickly. "I'll be happy to take care of her, granted that the other 'maren haven't torn me to shreds by then."

Trish gasped quickly resting her hands on her belly.

NiGHTS tilted her head, looking at the humans hands before back to her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
Trish sighed quickly, resting her head against a tree trunk as she smiled. "She's practising her karate. Come here, touch my belly."  
The 'maren frowned, putting her hands against her chest as if to protect them. "I don't want to."  
"Pssh she's not going to bite! Come here!"

NiGHTS took a moment to think before kneeling beside Trish, slowly placing her hand against the girls stomach. She was about to ask Trish what the point of this was when the baby kicked, startling the 'maren and making her pull her hand away with a cry.

"What was that!"  
Trish was laughing like it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen, NiGHTS glaring at her as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, NiGHTS." Trish settled, still smirking. "It was just the baby kicking, she's gotta stretch her muscles."

The 'maren growled quickly, starting to question just how this whole pregnancy thing worked, and still rather embarrassed about the fright, then she gently rested her clawed hand against the bulge again, this time enjoying the little movements.

"Cute." She smiled.

"Yeah." Trish smiled warmly, then punched the 'marens arm softly. "Go get yourself knocked up by your 'maren! We could be mums together!"

NiGHTS blushed as her mind brought Reala into the picture, then shook her head as a reply to the human. "We can't get pregnant."  
"I'm sure Wizeman wouldn't be mean enough to do anything about you having a baby."  
"No no, I mean, we _can't_ have kids, we have the means to, but, it just doesn't happen."

"Really?" Trish blinked. "How would you know that if none of you are allowed to have relationships?"

NiGHTS shrugged. "That's just what Wizeman says; since we're all created we can't reproduce."

"That's sad." The human frowned. "I mean, really, our society is built around two things, money and family."

"I've only heard a bit about money, but I knew the family part... Our society is just scare humans, obey Wizeman."  
"And you're not doing well with either." Trish mocked, the 'maren pulling a face for that comment.  
NiGHTS smiled as the baby kicked again, looking at the mother but noticing that she wasn't quite as happy.

"What's the matter?"  
"Well." Trish sighed. "They want me to go back to the waking world to have the baby."  
"Oh..." The 'maren frowned, looking back at her clawed hand resting against the humans' belly.

"I don't want to, I'll argue and fight 'til they make me stay."  
"You should." NiGHTS sighed. "It'd be safer there for a baby then here, I mean... Reala and I are probably the only ones that'd leave you alone."

"Eh I don't care about safety. I've been in this dream world for a while now; people back home have probably forgotten who I am.... I've got more friends here."

She smiled and rested her hand on NiGHTS shoulder, startling the 'maren.  
"You mean me?"  
"Yeah NiGHTS, you're my friend, I want to stay here with you."  
The 'maren smiled sweetly, nodding. "Well I'm happy about that; you're one of my few friends. Thank Trish."

* * *

Reala was hovering around the library, searching for books to aid NiGHTS with her illness. He'd been asking the healers, but none were really very helpful. He had found a few books that might've helped, but the problem was that they either went on and on about things Reala already new, or the page he needed had been torn out by other 'marens when they trashed the place. The jester growled, rather regretting joining in on that game of shred-the-book.

He'd gathered a little bit about what he needed to do, he'd read about the plants in Nightmare, he'd always ignored them previously; the tall sparkly, white trees were just obstacles to him. But it turned out that these plants were the very source of the dust that 'maren needed to survive, the leaves and flowers of the plants breaking apart as they grew old and turning to dust, being blown all around the dream world. Reala concluded that it'd help NiGHTS if she spent some time around these trees, not to mention that the moon-like glow the plants gave off was rather pretty, especially when they surrounded a dust filled river that reflected the lunar glow.

So it was decided, he would take NiGHTS to these plants for both recovery and romance.  
By the time he'd gone through all the books NiGHTS had already said her goodbyes to Trish and wandered back to Nightmare, just in time for Reala to find her and tell his idea.

"It might work." NiGHTS nodded, thinking.

"It's just a trial."

"Okay then we'll test your theory, tomorrow though; my head's killing me... I've got to sleep."

Reala frowned but agreed, following NiGHTS to her chambers and stopping just inside the door to give her a little kiss before departing. NiGHTS smiled as she watched him go before she curled up under the sheets of her bed, dozing off quickly.  
"See you tomorrow." Reala whispered after him, shutting the door.

* * *

Astrals malevolent laughter echoed off the dead walls of the 'hospital' wing of Nightmare. A small orb of light hovering in his crystal hands.

"Yes, dearest NiGHTS, sleep. Enjoy my little curse..."


	7. There seems to be several problems

Astral- Versiice-Deviantart-com/art/Astral-the-healer-141501939 (If link doesn't work then it's on my dA, FF wont let me put fullstops in :/ )

Too lazy to do the lineart/colour of Saragasso so there's no work on there...

Yay for crappy chapter ^_^

* * *

Reala had nothing to do at dusk, no other high level was around to bicker with and the soft, squishy low-levels were gathered in a routine assembly that Reala could not intrude on...

And after a while of flying around in an irritated boredom, he'd decided to see NiGHTS, even if it disturbed her.

Slowly he opened the door to her room, hovering to kneel beside of the bed with his elbows on the mattress.

"Hi." NiGHTS whispered with a light smile, blinking slowly from behind her messy, glitter filled hair.

"How'd you sleep?"  
"Bad." She hissed, brushing her hair back only to have it fall over her eyes again. "About halfway through the night I started to feel really sick and sore, I couldn't get back to sleep."

Reala frowned, running his claws over the golden hair that covered NiGHTS pillow. "Do you think it's because you're sick?"  
"Maybe."

She watched his fingers tracing through her hair, her eyes closing slowly, earning a nudge from Reala from dozing off.

"Do you want to test this plants thing?"  
She shook her head slowly, glitter falling from her hair to rest on the bed. "Too tired."

"Come on." He smirked, prodding her arm to annoy her.

"Noooo..." She attempted to swat his hand away, but her slow drowsy movements were easily dodged. Reala smirked again and grabbed the sheets by the edge, pulling them away.

NiGHTS hissed and sat up, clawing at the sheets that were now at the very edge of the bed, as she grasped them she turned to Reala to pull a face, but his expression rather distracted her.

At first she was confused by his wide-eyes and crimson cheeks, but after a moment she realised that he was rather embarrassed about what she was wearing. It wasn't rude, just not something he was used to seeing her in.

She wore a silky white nighty, starting just under her arms and stopping midway down her thighs, covered with glitter and little frills. She looked down at her outfit before back up to him.

"What?"

He looked away.

"What!"  
"I'm just." He turned back quickly, eyeing her outfit before looking away again. "Nervous I guess."  
"Why?"

He shrugged, mentally cursing himself. This wasn't a situation for him to be scared of. Nor was it one that he thought NiGHTS would be stronger than him with.

"Come here." The girl smiled, petting the mattress beside her. He did the same brief look as before and stayed idle. At least until she barked at him to come.

He still looked away as he sat beside her, until she snuggled up against him, earning a quick glance and a little smile.

"Touch me." She smiled, taking his hand and resting it on her side. He looked at his own claws against the soft curve, feeling the slight warmth coming through the silky garment.

"Feels nice." He whispered, tracing the tip of his claw up her side.

Her smile grew slightly and she kissed him briefly, staring into his eyes with quite an entertained look. "Don't be so scared, Ree. I'm not going to bite you or anything."

"I know." He sighed. "It was a stupid reaction, I just didn't expect... I mean, you're always wearing your suit when I see you."

"Well you get to see me more now." She smiled. "Not always in my suite... Maybe not in anything if you let me see you too..."  
NiGHTS giggled, Reala cracking a smile at her statement.  
"Sounds like a deal."

* * *

Jackles screamed, dodging a pillar as he sped down the halls, catching the interest of a lot of 'maren who stood calmly in the castle.

The 'maren started to argue over just what had startled the Elder this time, cackling as they thought of the situations that began the ordeal, or hissing and clawing at each other as they didn't agree on something. Then suddenly there was a terrible noise from the end of the hall, all the 'maren scattering out of sight, rhythmic thuds against the stone floor echoed down the hall as Clawz big paws pulled him along.

The cat hissed as he saw the caped 'maren hovering in place, if Jackle had any ounce of sanity he would've known to move, instead he just hovered in place with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hi Clawz!"

Clawz wasn't quite so cheerful, proving that as he crushed the 'maren under his paw.

"Jackle!" Reala growled, glaring at the 'maren under the cats' claws. "What have you done this time?"

Jackles goofy smile returned and he waved at NiGHTS who stood beside the red jester, she rolled her eyes, stepping towards Clawz.

"Look, NiGHTS, Clawz wants to plaaay!"

Reala hissed something insulting under his breath. The large cat 'mewed' at NiGHTS and dropped his head, a swollen bump between above one eye.

"Jackle, how'd Clawz get this bump on his head?" NiGHTS stroked the cats' ears slowly and he began to purr, Jackle glared at Clawz quickly.

"He wouldn't play fetch!"  
"And?"  
"And!"  
"And what."  
Jackle smiled. "So I made him catch the stick."

"Jackle." NiGHTS sighed, shaking her head. "If he doesn't want to play then you leave him alone."  
"Well!" Jackle crossed his arms as well as he could under the paw. "Puffy kicked me out, Gillwing flew off, and I couldn't find Reala, who was I supposed to play with!"

The 'maren blinked his blue eyes quickly, looking at Reala. "Come to think of it, just where were you?"

Reala just glared at Jackle, and he got the hint, looking at NiGHTS instead.

"Where were you!"  
"Sick." She stopped petting the cat and simply glanced at Jackle, Clawz gave an annoyed meow and lifted his paw.

"Sick!" Jackle smirked. "Was Reala looking after you!"  
The 'maren cackled, feeling rather proud of himself from that little stab at Realas pride, but he quieted down as he noticed that Reala wasn't all that upset over his comment.

"Wait. Were you with NiGHTS?"

"He was." NiGHTS nodded, getting a look from the red jester.  
Jackle suddenly became very serious, looking down on the girl. "So you ignored my warnings?"  
"Well..." She looked down, bowing her head like a little child that was being told off. "I guess."

"And you went ahead and broke one of Wizemans biggest rules?"

NiGHTS was silent, Reala hissed quickly and moved ahead of her. "Leave her alone."  
Jackle just glanced at Reala quickly, noticing his command being ignored Reala stepped closer in a means to intimidate. And as a reaction, Jackle backhanded him, leaving a few gouges in his cheek.

Reala hissed quickly, glaring at the Elder before glancing at NiGHTS, and he swallowed his pride, crossing his arms and standing idle.

"Are you stupid, NiGHTS?" Jackle growled, hovering closer. She didn't say anything and just continued looking at the ground.

"Look at me." She didn't, knowing that she'd really upset Jackle this time.

"Look at me!" He barked quickly, grabbing her face and forcing her to make eye contact. "You don't know what you've done, do you NiGHTS?"

She tried to pull free, his grip too tight. Reala hissed under his breath and looked away, deciding that it was better to stay out of this, even if it was NiGHTS that Jackle was having a go at.

They were friends, right? They could fight it out and still maintain their relationship, he wouldn't hurt her, at least Reala hoped not.

But he noticed glowing eyes in the shadows of the castle, the other 'maren staring down from their perches. They all despised NiGHTS and now this was an excuse, Reala bit his lip, looking at the ''maren in Jackles grasp.

"Let go of me, Elder!" NiGHTS hissed, trying to pry his hand off of her, he just laughed slightly.

"Oh, my dear, I think it'd be better to be an Elder than it would to be you, Wizemans going to kill you."  
"What's she done!" A voice echoed from the darkness, Jackle hadn't noticed that the other 'maren had returned, and he turned to face the crowd.

"She has broken one of Wizemans rules, her and this idiot here-" He motioned towards Reala, who growled quickly. "-Have started a relationship."

This sparked quite a conversation in the other 'maren, all whispering to each other as they stared at NiGHTS.

"Look at you, playing the villain, Jackle." A voice spoke from the crowd and a form hovered forwards, she wasn't a 'maren, but she seemed to know Jackle rather well. She resembled a healer crossed with a Nightmaren, having the same body shape as a healer but lacking their crystals and glow, Jackle tensed and stared at her.

"Go away, Saragasso."  
"I thought you were friends with this girl?"  
"I said go away." Jackle hissed.  
"But now, ahead of all the Nightmaren in this cursed castle, you persecute her over the same crime you had committed centuries ago?"

"Saragasso!" Jackle growled, dropping NiGHTS to the ground.  
"Yes, yes, I remember it now... That poor girl, when Wizeman found out about your little love affair he trapped her beneath the castle in the dungeons... Leaving you alone to take care of the very girl whose life you're risking now."

"Jackle?" NiGHTS whispered, looking up at the larger 'maren from the ground. "Is that true?"

He looked at her quickly, before he turned back to Saragasso.

"You have no right to be here."  
"No, I don't. Wizeman instructed me to watch over the dungeons... How fitting for an elder. We always seem to end up with the short stick."

All the 'maren standing behind Saragasso were silent, watching Jackle, then one spoke quickly.

"What happens now?"

Saragasso turned back, locking eyes with that 'maren. "Nothing. You all stay silent."

"Why!" Another 'maren hissed. "NiGHTS has always been getting special treatment from Wizeman, why should we let her get away with it now!"  
"Because Wizeman has known to become lenient over time."  
"Really?" Another 'maren spoke, hovering closer.

"Yes."  
"Wait, what does that achieve?"

"Think about it..." Saragasso turned to look at NiGHTS, watching her. "If he allows her to have a relationship, there is the chance he'll allow the rest of you to... And if he doesn't, he'll kill her. What have you lot got to lose?"

The 'marens began to murmur again then all nodded in agreement and departed, Jackle growled at Saragasso before looking at NiGHTS, then darting off down a hall, glowing red sparkles floating to the ground as he left.

Reala was quickly at NiGHTS side. Helping her up. "Are you alright?"

She rubbed her cheek then tucked a strand of blonde hair back under her hat. "Yeah I guess. Smart move not stepping in... He was really ticked."

Reala shrugged.

The half-healer half-'maren creature was the only one left with the two, hovering just ahead of them, her distant eyes staring down.

NiGHTS looked at her, stepping closer. "Thanks for that. Jackle might not have killed me, but the rest of the 'maren would have."

"Oh, Jackle would have been happy to kill you." Saragasso blinked, looking at Reala quickly.

"Aren't you Wizemans finest hunter?"

Reala shrugged. "Used to be, seems to despise me now."

Saragasso blinked again. "The finest and the favourite, who would've guessed."

NiGHTS blushed. "What was your name again?"

"Saragasso, a 'maren created with the power to heal herself, but Wizeman deemed me a failure and left me to watch over the dungeons below the castle."  
"Oh." The 'maren tilted her head, remembering the childhood fear she had of the dark staircases leading far below the castle. She'd never gone there.

"So, dear NiGHTS, I've heard you've been ill as of late?"  
"Yeah." She nodded slowly, looking at Reala who seemed rather impatient to get out of the castle.

"I could help if you want. You see there's these plants all around Nightmare that-"  
"That give of the dust we need to live, we know that." Reala hissed, crossing his arms.

Saragasso watched him for a moment. "...Yes, well. When ground down they turn into quite an effective, but horrible tasting elixir."

"Okay." NiGHTS sighed. "But later, I have someone to go talk to."

Saragasso nodded, "Very well."  
The 'maren and her companion both turned and walked away, NiGHTS stopping quickly and glancing over her shoulder.

"You said Jackle used to love someone, who was that?"  
Saragasso shut her glowing eyes. "Someone he shall never see again."

* * *

"Jackle?"

The small form wandered into the silk-covered room, looking around the strange oversized toys and ornaments.

"Jackle?" She called out again, glancing around. Then suddenly she was forced to dodge a large tarot card flying in her direction, if it'd hit her it would've been quite bad.

Jackle sat on top of a large, crazy-faced jack in the box. He didn't so much as look at NiGHTS, just kept shuffling a deck of cards in his hands.

"Jacky?"

"Don't talk to me." He hissed over his shoulder, watching the cards he held.  
"Please Jackle, I'm sorry-"  
"No you're not."

NiGHTS bowed her head; Jackle dropped his cards, letting them scatter on the glossy floor.

"Why would you do this, NiGHTS?"  
"I-I..."

"I warned you, I warned you not to, but you didn't listen." He sighed.  
"Jackle..." She stared into his blue eyes before he turned away.

"Go away NiGHTS, I don't want to speak to you- Not now nor ever again."  
"What?"

"I've lived through a lot of bad things, NiGHTS, but against my better judgement I took care of you, I made myself vulnerable... And you're at risk. I don't want to deal with these things again."

Tears were gathering in the young 'marens eyes and she quickly rubbed them away, watching Jackle quickly before nodding in agreement.  
"I-if that's what you think. I'll leave you alone."

Jackle said nothing but simply hovered away, disappearing behind a silken drape. NiGHTS stood silent for a moment before she left the chambers.

Reala stood by the door, waiting for the other 'maren and rather relieved to see her return. She had her hand against her forehead, the soft marks of tears on her skin.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up, her eyes half shut. "No..."

"What's the matt-"

Before he could ask, the exhausted 'maren collapsed, only just being caught by her companion.

"NiGHTS?" He nudged her, but she was out cold. Quickly he took to the air to take her to the hospital wing of Nightmare, but instead found a large healer standing nearby, watching him closely.

"You!" He commanded, the healer merely blinking. "You, healer, help her! Now!"

The healer made no movement, simply narrowing his glowing eyes. "Do not refer to me as healer, my title is Astral."  
"Whatever, just help!" He hissed, adjusting NiGHTS in his arms.

"I am afraid, lord, that this is due to her previous illness, there is little that I can do to help."

"Well do something!"

If Astral had a mouth he'd be giving a very, very dark smile. "Yes, lord."

His crystal claws hovered over the red gem on the 'marens chest, a little sphere of energy gathering in his palm and glowing for a moment before siphoning itself into the gem, NiGHTS gave a little groan in her unconscious state before going limp again.

Reala looked at the 'maren, then back to the healer, Astral merely shrugged.  
"I assumed it had not worked."

Reala hissed some insults under his breath before flying away from Astral, leaving the healer by himself.

"What a perfect opportunity, my dear lord." He chuckled to himself. "If only you knew that you had only made things worse for your _lover_..."

* * *

Nightmaren do not dream.

Nightmaren certainly do not have Nightmares.

The dark hallucinations brought forth by Astrals curse however, could be mistaken for Nightmares.

They certainly fitted the description- NiGHTS had never been so terrified.

Darkness was everywhere, surrounding the small form as she looked for some comfort in the shadows.

Something moved near her, and in a frightened reaction she scampered away, immediately looking back to the shadows only to see Reala himself standing nearby, covered with blood and gouges and barely able to keep himself up.  
"Ree?!"

She whimpered, reaching towards him.

"What happened!"  
Her hands rested on his shoulders as she tried to pull him into a hug, blood dripping onto her silk gloves and her body, but Reala did not accept the affection- instead he hit away as hard as she could, slashing wounds on her arm.

She screamed quickly and let go of him, grabbing her wounds in pain. She gave the most frightened, puppy-dog look to Reala but he didn't react, instead his form began to warp, beginning to join the darkness and after a moment he was gone.

There was another movement behind her and something hit hard against the back of her head, causing her to fall and hit the ground.

"Stupid girl!"

A voice hissed from behind her. Standing over her was her oldest, closest friend, Jackle.

"J-jackle...?"  
"Are you an idiot? Are you?"  
"Jackle!" She whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please stop... Don't be so... Don't be so mean!"

The caped 'maren laughed quickly. "You're such a fool..."  
The tips of his cloak began to morph into black tendrils and the rest of him followed, until he was gone in the darkness with Reala.

Another movement behind her, this time it came with a horrible, crushing pain as stone fingers wrapped around her small form. Wizemans voice boomed from somewhere deep in the darkness.

"You _dare _betray me?!"  
With a painful breathe the 'maren tried to pry herself from the tight grip, last time she'd encountered this situation Wizeman was not aware that he was hurting her, this time it was his intent.

"You _dare_ break my rules?!"

"M-master..."  
She gasped out, feeling more and more woozy as breathing became harder, and just as she thought she was about to slip away Wizemans hand disappeared and let her drop to the ground.

The air almost hurt as she took quick breathes, filling her burning lungs. Midway through her coughing fit she noticed something in the darkness.

A set of glowing purple eyes, just like her own.

"Feels terrible, doesn't it?"

Hands grasped her waist and gently helped her up, all NiGHTS could see of this person was the glowing cats eyes.

"W-who are you?"  
"It doesn't matter, yet. What does matter is what I have to say..."

She blinked, letting go of the invisible form that she'd been using as support.

"The world around you, NiGHTS, is not the world for you."  
"What do you mean?" She whimpered, stepping away.

"They hate you, all the Nightmaren, all the Dreamers. They want you dead..."

"Maybe some Nightmaren." She brushed away a tear, the creatures' words upsetting her and her recent experiences not helping. "But not Reala-"  
"Reala didn't hesitate to hurt you."

"B-but... It was just a dream!"  
"Listen to yourself." The creature hissed. "You sound like a human mother, comforting her offspring. You are better than some human, NiGHTS, you are better than all the creatures in both Nightopia and the Waking world."

"I know that." She blurted, quickly covering her mouth. "I mean-"  
"Yes, yes you are my dear, you just need to come to terms with that."

The 'maren was silent, staring at the ground.

"NiGHTS, Jackle was once your friend but is no longer, Reala is your lover but how long will the love last? You cannot trust them. You cannot make yourself so vulnerable to them..."  
"If I can't trust them." She cast a sudden glare at the purple eyes. "How can I trust you?"  
There was a small laugh from the darkness and NiGHTS suddenly felt frightened again.

"You can... You may not think so yet. But soon you will..." There was a pause. "But, that was not what I had to discuss with you. NiGHTS you need to learn that in this world, it is you, and only you. No one else matters..."

* * *

"Master?" Reala called out, his voice echoing through the dark chambers. "Master, I need your help."

"With what, first-level?"  
"It's NiGHTS."

That quickly caught Wizemans attention, a group of hands hovering near Reala.

NiGHTS was carefully draped in the 'marens arms, moving and whimpering in her sleep as visions plagued her mind again. Reala tried not to look upset, but Wizeman would've taken no interest anyway, carefully one finger nudged the small 'maren like a child prods a sleeping animal, hoping that it wakes. When nothing happened he gently pried the little form from Realas arms and rested her limp body in his own hands.

"What happened?"

One hand was gently touching the 'maren, either in an attempt to find what was wrong or simply to get her to wake. Reala bowed his head quickly, feeling rather useless that he couldn't help her.

"I don't know. Astral said that it was related to her passing out all the time, do you think it is?"

"Astral?" One glossy eye blinked. "He is the leader of the healers, a fine one for his duty, it is not normal that his diagnosis is wrong, but..."

"But?"  
"This is not related. This is something else."  
"Do you know what?"

Wizeman paused, "Something dark."

Reala blinked quickly, trying to think of how 'something dark' was an illness, but with a shake of his head he dropped the thought.

"Can you help her?"  
"Perhaps." Wizemans gently cradled NiGHTS in his hands, the free stones watching carefully. "I cannot guarantee her recovery. But I can attempt."

"Please master, I owe her my life."  
"There is a dark force in her system... It will take some time for it to leave, and even then it may not be completely gone... Simply.. Dormant."  
Reala nodded slowly, he was able to take care of her when she needed him. Hoping that she would be okay and watching closely as Wizemans hands began to gather a glowing energy.

* * *

Pale hands, lined with black claws, gently grasped NiGHTS own hands and helped the whimpering, bloody form to her feet.

She had yet to learn whether it was the creature or her own mind that was causing her this pain, but NiGHTS was not going to endure much more.

She'd been wondering that if, she just so happened to fall unconscious or even die in this state, would it mean she would simply just, die?

That was a frightening thought, she feared death now, and this was certainly not the way she had thought she would die.

Sparkling purple lips drew back in a small smile, the clawed hands breaking the grasp.

"We are making progress."

NiGHTS almost collapsed.

"But, I am afraid I have to leave now, your master wants you..."

"W-wait!" NiGHTS called out, reaching for the other creature just as she disappeared into the darkness, then in one quick, painful gasp of air NiGHTS woke, resting in the palm of Wizemans hand.

Her body still hurt ridiculously, despite there no longer being any wounds in her flesh. Wizemans stone hands hovered away in a relaxed state, both thanks to the relief that NiGHTS was okay, and the pleasure in his own achievement.

"NiGHTS!" Reala was quickly at the 'marens side as she clenched at her invisible wounds, there were tears streaking down her face from the pain and Reala quickly brushed them away,

But rather than the sad, cute look he received from her when she was hurt, her claws slashed into the palm of his hand as she knocked his hand away.  
"Leave me alone!" She hissed, glaring from behind her tears.  
"NiGHTS...?" Ignoring the pain in his hand, Reala attempted to touch her pretty face, but she quickly lashed out again.

"Get away, Reala! Just leave me alone!"


	8. More problems

It took me ages to get the last 1-2 pages of this chapter done....

(This isn't following my original plot anymore, oh crap I'm getting lost!)

* * *

It had been a long time since NiGHTS last spoke to Reala. He didn't know what he'd done to upset her, but she was not happy, and every time he tried to simply go near her she'd send a hiss over her shoulder and he'd take off.

He watched her from a distance, she was tired, hurting, but it didn't stop her from lashing out at him when he got too close. There was a healer hovering at her side as she rested herself against the marble wall of the castles main hall, Wizeman was currently holding an assembly, though Reala was not listening.

He glanced down at what he held in his hand, a shiny little bracelet made from smooth, round royal purple gems, lined with golden decorations. After another quick look at NiGHTS he returned to pretending to pay attention.

Wizeman ranted on about the usual topics- Protectors, Nightmaren, anything he thought was worth listening to. And most 'maren payed great attention, even if they didn't care, since the moment Wizeman saw a 'maren so much as look away he would crush them with no second thought.

One stone hand was glaring down at Reala each time his blue eyes turned away, but the 'maren took no notice, he was pretending to- and doing a bad job of- listening to the speech, but he was more interested in NiGHTS.

"You are all dismissed." Wizeman concluded, his hands switching position. "Reala, come with me."

The 'maren tensed, he didn't think that Wizeman _had_ actually noticed him.

But with a last glance at NiGHTS, Reala flew to Wizemans chamber as the stone door began to close; there was silence for a moment as Wizeman stood facing away from the 'maren, Reala patiently awaiting a command or at least an acknowledgment. Instead, a giant slab of stone came from nowhere and knocked him from the air, sending him straight into the ground.

He rubbed his head, dizzy, and quickly stood up again, but another of the cold hands was hovering behind him, and in one quick movement Wizeman had the 'maren clenched in his fist.

"Reala."

The emotionless voice echoed from the metal helm as glossy eyes stared down at Reala, who gave a quick groan but bowed his head in salute to his master.

Wizemans grip tightened. "It seems you have become rather affectionate towards your hunting partner."

The 'maren shut his blue eyes, fear starting to grow as he realised what Wizeman was speaking of.

"I have heard the rumours, Reala. I have you seen how you act towards her."

"Master." He spoke quickly, wanting to explain himself.  
"Silence. You, Reala, of all the Nightmaren, should know the rules in this castle."  
"I knew the rules." Reala hissed out, feeling the stone fingers squeezing tighter. "But I chose to break them anyway."  
"That is a rather idiotic thing to do." Wizemans eyes blinked in an uneven pattern. "Why did you make that choice?"  
"I like NiGHTS." He thought for a moment. "She's kind, but all the 'maren ignore her, she was alone and unhappy, I had to help her. I wanted to keep her safe from the others and her own mind."

The grip loosened slightly, Realas short statement appealing to Wizemans affection for NiGHTS. But he regained his composure, and in one quick move he threw the 'maren across the dark room.

"You underestimate her, like you always had."

Reala shakily stood up, watching the stone hands in case Wizeman decided to hurt him again.

"You know the consequences that come with breaking a rule- Why did you risk your _own_ life if you felt pity for another Nightmaren?"  
"It's not pity!" Reala hissed, his eyes narrowing as he took offence to Wizemans words. "But you were going to let me die anyway; it doesn't seem to me that you would care for my life."

Wizemans laughed echoed quietly and he spoke. "Reala, that was a trial for NiGHTS to overcome. I do value your life, it was me that had sent a healer to help you recover..."

The 'maren blinked. Wizeman had never hated him? It was just a trick for NiGHTS sake?

He hissed quickly, looking away from the god.

"And, since I do care for your life, I will ignore this little... Mishap with NiGHTS, on one condition."

Reala bit his lip, this would be bad, Wizeman very rarely overlooked things like this.

"I want this futile arrangement between you and NiGHTS to end."

"No." Reala shook his head quickly, shrinking away as Wizemans hands quickly hovered to him. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." The eyes glared down, floating a few inches away from him. "You have no choice, Reala, this is my command."

The 'maren shook his head again. Stepping backwards and walking straight into of the hands.

"Reala..." Wizeman growled out his name, an eerie black-blue glow forming over the glossy eyes.

The 'maren quickly reacted, taking to the air and flying as fast as he could from Wizemans chamber as a large ray destroyed the area he had been standing on. A few of the hands swiped at him as he flew, but he easily evaded.

"NiGHTS!" He dived through a doorway, searching for the female 'maren. After a while dodging other 'maren and evading Wizeman, Reala found who he was looking for. NiGHTS was sitting calmly in the middle of a sparkly garden in the ruined pavilion outside the castle. She was watching sparkles slowly descending from plants, gathering them off the other edge of the bench she was on and forming a little mound of dust. At least until she saw Reala, she hissed quickly upon seeing him, her eyes narrowing into a dark glare.

"NiGHTS." He approached her quickly, getting another hiss which he ignored. "NiGHTS, Wizeman found out about us- he's trying to kill me!"

The 'maren said nothing, just continued glaring.  
"He wants us to stop seeing each other. He wants us to stop being lovers."

NiGHTS huffed and turned away. "Good."  
Reala merely blinked in surprise. "Good?!"  
"Good!" She repeated, standing and walking off.  
"Why good?" He hovered behind her, watching as the tips of her boots kicked up dust in her stride.  
"You don't love me." The 'maren didn't bother to look back as Reala froze, watching her walk in surprise. "You never did."  
"What...? NiGHTS, I love you, I do, I always have!" He spoke quickly, trying to convince her, why was she acting this way?  
"Liar!" She hissed, turning back. "Face it, Reala, if there was anything between us, it was just lust! You didn't love me! And once you figured that out, you would've just left me!"

She turned away again, replaying the conversation between her and the vision in her head.

"That's stupid." Reala quietly spoke, reaching out to take her hand but she simply pulled away. "NiGHTS, what's going on with you? Why are you acting like this?"  
"Someone told me the truth." NiGHTS mumbled, not bothering to look back. "She told me what will happen... And I know it will."

"Someone told you?" Reala hissed, feeling angry suddenly. "You let some idiot fill your head with lies? NiGHTS don't be so stupid!"  
The girl flinched quickly; she'd been hearing that word a lot lately. "Don't call me that."  
"Stupid?" Reala repeated, glaring. "If you weren't stupid, I wouldn't call you that!"

"Reala!" She hissed, returning his icy look. "I told you not to!"

"Whatever." The 'maren smirked quickly, shaking his head. "I'm not going to waste my time, arguing with a childish _idiot_."  
NiGHTS growled and stormed off, Realas words driving her away. His smile faded and he rubbed his temple, contemplating what the hell just happened.  
"NiGHTS?" He called after her, looking at the corridor she'd walked down and hoping she'd just come back, wearing one of her childish smiles as she charged over, claiming that that was such a funny 'joke' and that they were good at 'playing' angry. But she didn't.

"I'm sorry." He bowed his head; eyes burning as he finally felt what it was like to be lonely and upset.

He looked at the bracelet he still held, with a painful sigh he placed it on the bench that NiGHTS had been sitting on.

* * *

"Master." Reala sighed, calling into the darkness. Wizeman had not expected Reala to come back, he'd just assumed he'd fled the castle like all the smart rule-breakers did, being free for sometime before getting torn to ribbons by other 'maren.

"Reala?" Wizeman almost sounded curious to the 'maren, as if he didn't truly believe that it was Reala himself.

The 'maren simply sighed again. "The... problem with NiGHTS has been resolved, I am loyal to you... Again."

He was expecting a pleased laugh or a compliment, but Wizeman simply dismissed him. Reala floated idly ahead of the god for a moment before slowly flying from the chambers.

Wizemans empty helm was doing a lot of thinking, something was terribly wrong with NiGHTS, and he needed her to recover. But would it have been better if Reala was there to comfort her? Was Wizeman just jealous that his creation no longer cared for him?

* * *

"Lord?"

Reala stopped his slow flight and looked back, seeing the lead healer, Astral, hovering just behind him.

"Yes?"

Astral looked over him quickly, then made eye contact again. "You seem distraught, what is the issue?"

Reala shook his head slowly. "Nothing of your concern..."  
"Lord, I am capable of helping you if you need-"  
"No." Reala snapped. "I don't need anything from you, I don't need your help, healer."

Astral blinked.

"Lord?"  
"Go away." The 'maren turned away. "Pest."  
"May I ask help from you?"

Reala sighed slowly, agitated, and looked at the healer again. "With?"

"An issue." Astral blinked, hovering closer. The 'maren glared at the crystal construct for a moment then sighed again.

"I guess, I have nothing better to do right now..."  
"Splendid." Astral mentally smirked, suddenly pressing his pointed crystal fingers against Realas chest. The 'maren gasped quickly, wide-eyed then went completely limp, his eyes glowing a pale white as he stood with his head bowed.

Astrals laugh echoed down the hall, ignored by other Nightmaren but catching the attention of the healers- their leader was up to something.

"I have a task for you. Nightmaren."

* * *

The stone path of the gardens was quite a comfortable place for an upset 'maren to think. NiGHTS was laying on her back, staring at the warping black sky above her, the occasional star showing its face before disappearing again.

A single hollow, perched high in a twisted tree, was staring down at the 'maren, giving an occasional sad noise, it didn't care for NiGHTS or what was bothering her, it was just doing its thing- being an annoying Nightmare bird.

What had happened before? NiGHTS couldn't figure it out, she'd been so angry with Reala, but why? What had he done to earn that treatment?

"Nothing." She sighed, the hollow repeating its own sad hoot, before turning to groom its little wings.

"I'm sorry Ree." NiGHTS whimpered, rolling onto her side on the stone and gently tracing her finger over the curled vines, the plants writhing and moving away like snakes.

Could she apologise to him? No- This was Reala! He was the tough, warrior lord of Nightmare, when something irritated him he chose to stay that way at it- Irritated.

The hollow hooted again, getting an annoyed glare from the 'maren.

Maybe it was worth a try; Reala had proven to be a lot more innocent and affectionate then what he'd first seemed to NiGHTS, would he forgive her for lashing out?

"Why did I act like that?" The vines slowly moved back to their previous place, retreating again upon touching the 'maren. NiGHTS gave a shaky breath and wiped away a single tear.

She heard the memory of a familiar voice echoing in her head, the words of the strange creature in her vision coming back to the surface. The words circling- The words, all so hurtful. She whimpered and clawed at her head, trying to force the thoughts away. This voice, those eyes, were they making her do things that she didn't want to? Was this voice pitting her against Reala?

She could ignore the voice; she could make her own decision, right? She could win this battle... At least she hoped.

The first step to winning was to apologise to Reala, she had to go find him, say she was sorry, kiss him again and know that he still accepted her.

The Hollow hooted again as the 'maren stood. NiGHTS scowled and picked up a heavy round stone, throwing and catching it a few times before sending it in the birds' direction and hitting it straight from the branches.

The 'maren wandered into the main hall, looking around for her mate, Nightmaren eyed her as she walked in, Jackle mumbled something and returned to his conversation with a fellow 'maren.

"Reala?" NiGHTS called out, a 'maren hovering to her side.

"Mistress." The 'maren bowed quickly, surprising NiGHTS with his respect. "Lord Reala hasn't been here for a while..."  
"Do you know where he went?"  
The 'maren blinked. "Last I saw he had gone to the masters' lair."

NiGHTS winced, looking at the stone doors. "Really?"

The 'maren slowly nodded his floating head, he turned to fly away but nearly the moment he moved something bowled him over.

Reala hissed, breaking his dash and turning back to scowl at NiGHTS.

"Ree?" Immediately she noticed that something wasn't right with her lover- and when he turned to look at her it was obvious from the glowing white eyes.

"Run. NiGHTS." He gasped out, inching closer. "I can't..."  
He clawed at his head, NiGHTS reaching to touch him as pain crossed his face.

"I can't control myself."

All the Nightmaren were staring down at the two, and one single thing caused them all to scatter- Reala hit his mate, making her fall onto the marble floors as his claws slashed wounds on her chest.

She whimpered, looking up at him from where she laid, tears gathering in her eyes as he stepped closer.

"R-run!"

She didn't need to be told twice- quickly jumping to her feet and turning to run. But Reala acted quickly and swiped his claws down her back, cutting straight through the pink vest and into the 'marens flesh.

He stood over her, staring down as he panted.

"I'm sorry."

He grabbed her collar, drawing his other hand back with claws ready to slash. Just as she braced for the hit something came between the two, knocking Reala aside.

"Jackle!" She squealed, seeing the 'marens cape draped around her as protection.

"You should've known he'd hurt you!" The 'maren hissed out, glaring down at the girl, NiGHTS was about to protest when Reala drill dived in the direction of the pair- Almost knocking Jackle over.

He dived again, slashing his claws along the cape but doing no damage. NiGHTS curled up below the cape, thankful for the shelter.

"What's going on?!" She whimpered, covering her eye with her hands. "He's not doing it!"  
"What do you mean he's _not _doing it! Only he can be-"Jackle paused, blinking.

NiGHTS looked at him, awaiting the rest of the sentence.

"...Healers."

"What?"

"They can mind control." Reala dived at Jackle again, his large horns bouncing off the cape. "Would they have any reason to turn him against you?"

NiGHTS shook her head quickly, going through her memory to think of when she'd last offended a healer.

And then, she just so happened to spy a series of crystals gathered in one of the high balconies of the hall. Astral was staring down, hovering idly.

"You said a healer...?" She didn't take her eyes off of the crystals. Jackle nodded, quickly adjusting his cape as Reala tried to find a weak spot in the defence.

The girl hissed under her breath, if some healer was trying to turn Reala against her she had to do something about it. She held her hand out ahead of her, focusing what little energy she'd accumulated since first falling ill.

The crystal gauntlets quickly grabbed at Astrals own head as pain overtook him. NiGHTS groaned, her energy seeping from the tips of her fingers. The ends of the gems that Astral consisted of began to fade, losing their glow.

Reala stopped his current dive and fell to the ground, eyes shut tightly as he hissed in pain. The Ideya at Astrals core suddenly became too hard for his body to contain and, in a mess of sparkles and light it was destroyed, crystal falling in shards where he had been hovering.  
NiGHTS fell at Jackles feet, her eyes slowly shutting as he tried to keep her awake.

* * *

Black dots and strange shapes slowly turned from fuzzy to clear as NiGHTS woke, rubbing her eyes.  
"R-ree...?"

Jackle shook his head. "Just me."

"Where is he...?"  
The 'maren looked away. "You've been out for a while; they reckon you were gunna die..."  
She shivered, her eyes beginning to water. "Where's Reala."

Jackle was silent for a moment. "...Master wouldn't believe me that it was a healers doing, he thought Reala attacked you."

"Is he...?" She whimpered, trying to sit up but finding that she was too tired.

"He's alive, if that's what you want to know. But I can't say whether or not you'll ever see him again."

The 'maren rolled onto her side, snuggling into the cushion of her bed.

"Master locked him away in the dungeon. And you wouldn't want to see him if he's there... The prisoners are never in a good state."

She winced, Jackle not particularly helping her state of mind.

"I'll leave you alone."

He waited for a reply, when none came he left the chamber and letting the door click behind him.

NiGHTS had never cried so much in her thousands of years living.

* * *

"Saragasso."

Glowing eyes flicked open suddenly, the half 'maren lifted her head drowsily and turned back to the bright lights of the open door.

"Jackle." She hissed as the 'maren stepped in, shutting the door behind him and letting the dungeons return its usual state. "You have a lot of nerve coming here."

"This isn't for my benefit." His eyes narrowed, quickly searching the cold hall and the dark 'cages' lining it.

"Then what, my dear, brings you to this hellhole?"

He looked back at Sargasso, who simply stared. "NiGHTS. You should already know what happened to her mate?"  
"Yes." The half 'maren nodded, shutting her eyes. "Wizeman favoured Reala; I find it odd that he wouldn't think twice about this consequence. The dungeons are a bad place."

Jackle mumbled an agreement, remembering the times when he himself would join the other of Wizemans 'maren when they 'punished' prisoners. It was always violent, bloody, the one thing that entertained a Nightmaren.

"I ask a favour of you, Sar."

The half 'maren laughed bitterly. "A favour of me? _You_ ask a favour of _me_?"

Jackle scowled. "Yes. I know we've been through a lot, and I know I treated you badly in the past."  
Saragasso laughed again and turned her back, hovering down one of the dark halls. Jackle followed slowly, glancing through the metal bars to see the faces of frightened dreamer children, adult dreamers with pale eyes and hopeless hearts, or the blood streaked, bruised and cut 'maren sheltering themselves in the corners. He shuddered- As much as he hated Reala, NiGHTS reaction to this ordeal rather upset the old 'maren, he wanted to enable her to see him again. But certainly not here.

Jackle never saw NiGHTS for who she was nowadays; to him she was just the same, innocent, playful child he'd raised. But the fights and the arguments, the love and the choices she'd made, now proved to him that she was different to whom she once was, and to him it was simply heartbreaking.

No matter how much he fought with NiGHTS or how idiotic he acted sometimes, he was always caring for her, he didn't want her to change, he wanted her to remain the sweet little girl he'd known for all these years.  
"Why do things have to change?" He whispered to himself, bowing his head slowly.

"Let me guess, Jackle." Saragasso turned to face him, arms crossed. "You're here to help Reala, and in turn to regain the respect from the young girl, since she's growing more and more distant?"

"I don't care if you are half healer." Jackle hissed, glaring again. "Stay out of my thoughts."

Saragasso shrugged, laughing again. "I am afraid, dearest, that Wizeman will not permit me to allow the two to see each other again. In the masters' eyes, Reala has broken a rule and must remain here until the master changes his mind."

"You're a great help..." Jackle mumbled, pulling his mantle.

"Not to this aspect, but I am able to help NiGHTS in other ways.

* * *

Jackle hovered along, pulling faces at the strange smelling liquid he held.

Saragasso had told him to give the pale white soup-like water to NiGHTS as it would help her, but Jackle somehow doubted that the stuff would cheer her up.

"NiGHTS?" He approached the 'maren, who was sitting at the base of a tall, twisted tree in the gardens. She was exhausted again and only just managed to work up the energy to move from her room to the gardens where she then collapsed beneath the tree, returning to her depressed thoughts.

Jackle looked down to the bowl in his hands, watching the steam rise and disappear before he held it out for the 'maren.

"Saragasso made you this."

NiGHTS had her legs hugged against her chest, her head buried in the silky sleeves. She lifted her head long enough for him to see the shiny tears staining her skin before she hid behind her sleeves again.

"Drink it, it'll let you fly again."  
"I don't want to fly." She shuddered, curling into a tighter ball. "I want Reala!"

The elder sighed and sat on the stony floor before his companion, setting the bowl between them.

"NiGHTS. I know you miss him. But you can't keep moping about. You could see Reala again in the future."

"And if I don't?" She whispered, lifting her head slightly again.

"If you don't see him. Then you simply don't."

The violet eyes moved to stare sadly at the ground, watching a shining vine lazily coiling around her boot.

"NiGHTS, even if you can't see Reala, I'm here to make sure you're alright."

He nudged the bowl closer. "And I'm here to make sure you're happy."

NiGHTS turned her attention to the bowl, watching light sparkles swirling on the surface before being carried by the steam and eventually tossed into the distance by the light breeze.

She inched towards it and cupped the bowl in her hands, lifting it to her face before wincing and putting it down again.

"It smells terrible."  
Jackle smiled, eyeing the shiny bracelet she wore. "Just drink it."  
The 'maren obeyed, taking a little sip of the liquid.

"It's sweet." She muttered, before taking another sip. "It tastes nice."

Jackle hovered to her side and sat down again, wrapping his invisible arms around her shoulders as she drank some more. "Where'd you get that bracelet?"  
She looked at it, inspecting the purple stones. "Reala..."  
"Ah." Jackle simply said, looking at the bowl again.

"I feel sleepy." She murmured, swirling the liquid with her finger.

"Sargasso said it would make you drowsy." The elder shrugged, draping his mantle around her shoulders to keep her warm. "She also said it could make you hallucinate."

NiGHTS flinched; he had to say that _after_ she'd drunk some? "What do you mean?"

"I mean you'll start seeing stuff that isn't there. It's not usual for Nightmaren, so we just call it our dreams."  
"Or Nightmares." NiGHTS shuddered, quickly placing the bowl on the stone floor.

"Drink it NiGHTS."  
"I don't want to."

"Why not?"  
She bowed her head, looking away from the small bowl as she rubbed the back of her head, a few pathetic sparkles falling from the movement as the liquid had already started to take effect.

"I don't want to dream."  
Jackle sat back, a large frown on his face. "Please NiGHTS, just drink."  
He took hold of the bowl and held it out to her. She just stared at it, so gently he put it against her lips and she drank a little more.

Her claws pried his away as she took the bowl, drinking the last of the liquid before giving the bowl back.

"Really dizzy." She whimpered, her hands against her temple. Jackle smiled lightly.

"Go have a nap or something, you'll feel better."

Of course she didn't want to, but she let him help her to her room anyway. Once there she simply collapsed on her bed and pulled the sheets over her body.

"Please don't let me dream." She whimpered to herself, pulling a book from beneath her bed now that Jackle was gone.

This old leather tome was becoming more and more beaten from Gaos decision that it was his chew toy, NiGHTS couldn't be bothered telling the little lion off as he bounced and snapped at the book so in one simply move she whacked him off the bed, watching him retreat to a hiding place behind some furniture before she began to read the stories about the old, dead 'maren, Makoa.

But it didn't take long for her to sleep.

* * *

A fabric covered hand with hovering fingers rested against the metal lock, glowing eyes staring between the bars. Saragasso said nothing, just watched the 'maren as the lock clicked open from her touch.

She hovered to the side of the bloody form, her long coiling tail pulling the cell door closed behind her.

"Reala?"

Her crystal hand nudged him gently, icy blue eyes slowly opening half-way as he stared up, he was too hurt, too tired to reply, so he just stared.

Saragasso sighed, breaking her hover to sit on the ground beside him, glow encasing her floating fingers.

"Let me help."

Reala simply shut his eyes, he didn't care what she did. He didn't care about anything now. There was only one thing he thought about, NiGHTS.

Did she hate him now? Did she believe he attacked her of his own will? She'd been saying all that stuff that she'd been 'told' that he would 'betray' her, had he just proved it?

Saragasso blinked slowly, reading the depressed thoughts.

"Jackle came to the dungeons earlier."

Reala didn't care for that elder, even if it had been him that saved NiGHTS from his own self.

"He said that NiGHTS is... Rather upset, he wanted me to help her see you again."

Reala said nothing as he looked up at the half-healer.  
"She misses you, Reala."


	9. Dark creatures

Yay for lots of short scenes, I kinda just wanted to get a lot of things into this chapter without going into heaps of detail...

Bet you didn't expect the twist at the end!

* * *

It didn't take long for things to settle down again, the 'marens had all fallen back into their usual routine and even NiGHTS was going back to her normal activities, beginning to be less concerned about Reala. But still she laid sleepless, thinking and worrying about him, she was always tired now-And her little pet wasn't helping.

Gao was bouncing up and down, yapping and growling at the sleeping 'maren.

NiGHTS groaned in her sleep. Slowly waking from the low-levels random movements.

"Gao..." She rubbed her eyes, seeing the excited face just ahead of hers as the little 'maren wagged his puffy tail. "What do you want...?"  
Gao yapped, launching off the bed and to a stained glass window decorated with iron shapes, he yapped again, this time at the glowing moon in the sky.

"Oh." She sighed. "You want to go outside?"

As a reply, Gao ran full pelt into the chamber door and nearly knocked himself out.

After a quick stretch, NiGHTS was up, and Gao was gone the moment the door was open a few inches.

The 'maren stared at the spot where the Gao had been for a moment, before she slowly hovered from her chambers.

Jackle was certainly not one to care about Realas circumstances, even if most 'maren were confused or even fearful that Wizeman had locked away one of his favourites, Jackle didn't care. And with his usual loud scream he darted past NiGHTS, a terrible roar coming from the hall he'd been flying down.

"Jackle!"

The elder didn't stop, just looked back with a big smile on his face. "Gillwing wants to play tag!"

With a horrid crash the lizard tore himself through a stone wall and pursued the caped 'maren, who disappeared through a random doorway.

NiGHTS sighed quickly, playing with the purple stones on her bracelet then took to the air, she was thankful that she was able to fly again, but that was all she was happy about.

She missed Reala, terribly, all the time loathing life as a 'maren and all the sadness that came with being one was not nearly the same as how she felt without him, just thinking about it was enough to make her cry. But there were other 'maren watching, even if they did seem kinder towards her, they weren't friends.

Despite the fact that Jackle had returned to normal, he wasn't the same to NiGHTS. She simply guessed it was the fact that he'd begun throwing insults and even a little violence her way. No matter what stupid things he'd done in the past she'd forgive him, but this simply seemed... Too far for her.

Since she'd been unable to fly for so long she couldn't speak to Trish, the human had probably assumed that her friend forgot about her and went back to the waking world.

Who did NiGHTS have now?

With a quick glance at the book she carried from her room, she increased her speed and went straight to Wizemans lair, stopping to open the door before hovering in.

"Master I need your help with something."

A stone hand hovered towards her, giving her a slight pet which she quickly pulled away from.

"With what?"

The little 'maren held out the book she was holding, Wizeman inspecting the old, tattered pages. "I wanna recreate a Nightmaren."

The god thought for a moment, NiGHTS had only just gotten her powers back, to use them to create another 'maren would mean she'd deplete the dust again, Jackle had told him about the elixir that Saragasso had made, but even then Wizeman had his doubts.

"I would prefer it that you did not attempt that."

NiGHTS smile faded and she stomped like an annoyed little child. "But I want to!"

"NiGHTS. It is not wise to do something that just yet."

"Master." She whimpered, bowing her head. "Please, I want to meet this 'maren. I...I can't change what you did to Reala, but I need a friend."  
"You have the elder."  
"Yeah..." NiGHTS lifted her head, smiling lightly. "But he tried to kill me."

The empty helm was thinking, hands hovering around his robed form. Wizeman rarely regretted his actions, but NiGHTS feeling towards Realas imprisonment were making him uneasy, he couldn't free Reala now. He'd tried to kill her. But he couldn't leave NiGHTS like this.

"Makoa is a traitor."

NiGHTS stared at the tome. "No master, he was lonely, so he spoke to the humans..."  
"Lonely?" Wizeman would've smirked if he had a mouth, emotions like that were just jokes to him.

"Yeah." The small 'maren nodded, sparkles falling from the silk of her hat. "Like me."

The stone hands stopped where they were, Wizeman mentally cursing the young 'maren for saying that. She'd learnt how to get things from him, now, and though he hated it he still obeyed her.

"Very well..."

NiGHTS smiled, hugging the book against her chest.

"It is the same process as creating the Gao... But more powerful, and more draining on your body."

The 'maren nodded quickly; despite how much she hated not being able to fly she still didn't care for consequences.

"I will help you if needed, but this is up to you."

The 'maren dropped the tome, letting it fall into the darkness as she held her hands ahead of her and carefully drew on her own energy, a glowing sphere appearing in her hands.

Light sparked from the dark clouds of the lair, prickling and bouncing around until it met with the orb in the 'marens hands.

There were flashes in the darkness, NiGHTS gasped quickly as one flash sent a particularly painful spark through her body, disappearing into the orb.

_Such power..._

A voice echoed, startling the young 'maren. Wizeman took no notice.

_Imagine what you could do._

The voice echoed, laughing quickly. With a frightened shudder NiGHTS recognised that voice, recalling her dark visions.

Suddenly the orb went from a pale golden colour to a deep red, sparks bouncing from the sphere to the 'marens body and causing her muscles to tense all over her form. Then with one cry of pain she dropped, the orb shattering.

Wizeman caught the 'maren in one stone hand, inspecting her with one glossy eye. She wasn't hurt. But she was out cold.

The energy began to crackle, losing colour as it faded and fell apart.

"Next time, first-level..."

* * *

Despite the deep slashes and the dark marks covering his body, Reala was rather happy to throw himself violently against the cell door, his horns bouncing off each time he dived. There was blood running down his face from his actions, yet his black lips were pulled back in the most maniac smile. This game was entertaining him, it'd started as an angry reaction to his defeat, he wanted to be free, he wanted to be with NiGHTS, and since he couldn't he did the normal practice of hitting something in anger.

Saragasso was quickly at the door, watching the 'maren briefly as he damaged himself further before barking a command.

"Reala! Stop that!"

He did, for a moment, smirking in her direction before sending himself against the bars again.

"Reala!" She hissed, flicking her crystal hand forwards, a ring of sparking energy appearing from her palm and shocking the 'maren into a state of paralysis, but still he smiled.

"What are you doing, you fool!"  
Reala said nothing, simply shut his eyes and began to laugh quietly.

"You're a mess, 'maren. NiGHTS would not be pleased to see you like this."

"She wouldn't care." The 'maren bared his teeth in his smile, "She's probably forgotten who I am, or she just remembers me as that 'maren that tried to kill her."

Saragasso shut her eyes, sighing as she dropped both her hand and her control over Reala. "Nightmaren, you are a fool. I've seen this before with your kin, always in the dungeons, you give up on something and turn to violence, but all you can hurt is yourself. Reala, NiGHTS does still hold affection for you, it took a long time for the elder to draw her from her room, she'd just been sitting in there, crying her heart out for you."

Realas smile faded and he looked away. He adored NiGHTS when she was upset, she was cutely vulnerable, it was his chance to comfort and hold her, since that's what she needed to be happy again. But now he couldn't so much as see her.

The half healer watched the 'maren closely as he lost himself in his thoughts, and when she'd decided that she'd upset him enough that he wouldn't hurt himself, she left him alone.

* * *

Shortly after waking, getting her powers back, and wandering around for awhile, Wizeman had informed his prized first-level of something she would need to create a Nightmaren. Ideya.

'Blue.' He'd told her. 'Each Nightmaren has an Ideya at their core, his was of intelligence. Though he never seemed keen to use it...'

So now she was flying beneath the stars, searching the land below her for little, slow, pink creatures known as humans. To get an Ideya, she had to make a human suffer, though she hated that she was determined.

Suddenly her speed improved as she spotted her prey, with a quick tilt to one side the 'maren was spinning, her head down as she dived. A drill dive was a particularly lethal thing to be hit by, though it greatly improved a 'marens speed, which was why she was performing one. Nightmaren had terrific eyesight, able to see the smallest detail from the greatest of distances, and if that detail was a human that had to move quickly or else they risk losing their prey.

Then she stopped, recognising the human.

"Trish!" She called out, flying straight to the girls' side.

"NiGHTS!" Came the quick reply, and without so much as realising it the two had pulled each other into a brief hug. Trish smiled, her hands on her hips as she looked at the 'maren.

"Was wondering where you were! You just kinda disappeared."

The 'maren frowned as she recalled the recent things that had been happening in the castle.

"What?"

NiGHTS sighed, bowing her head. "It's a long story."

They'd wandered to the outskirts of the city by the time NiGHTS finished explaining, Trish was still making little comments and trying to cheer the 'maren up but it wasn't working.

"Wait here." Trish suddenly smiled, her hands on the 'marens shoulders as a gesture to wait. NiGHTS tilted her head but said nothing.

Trish took off into the distance, straight for Bellbridge; it was still a fair walk so it'd be a while before she returned.

NiGHTS sat in the tall grass, she was just out of sight to be spotted by the Protectors and their large guns that dotted the outskirts of the city, but just to be safe she shape-shifted into her cat form.

"Ree..." She whimpered, the moon reflecting in her eyes as she stared at it. The depression burdening her again as she curled up in the grass, thinking of her mate.

* * *

Trish nearly tripped over her own feet as she ran, dodging stones and loose trash in the city streets. Her now-husband needed to be told that she was leaving for a while, he would, of course, ask questions as to where she went but that didn't bother her, she was only thinking of what she had in mind to show NiGHTS.

In the direct middle of the city, just beside the bell tower, was a stale, grey building that'd been built by the protectors, standing on the rubble of one of the old French-style buildings they'd decided to knock down, this was the headquarters.

The guards recognised her and let her pass, her husband was now one of the generals overseeing what-happened-where when it came to fighting the 'maren, she now knew her way around the place, and she quickly burst into one room.

Grey, balding, wrinkled heads turned to the young girl as she interrupted the meeting, words and images blurring on massive televisions and laptops lit with similar content, all stuff that the Protectors thought was relevant to Nightmaren, which, Trish now knew, actually wasn't.

"Hey honey I'm just-"

She silenced herself quickly as she noticed the two eerie glowing eyes staring her down.

* * *

Somehow NiGHTS had fallen asleep in the grass, laying on her back, all four furry legs spread and her mouth wide open as she slept, it was only when Trish came and prodded her side that the 'maren woke, feeling rather embarrassed.

She rubbed her eyes with her paw, slowly shifting back to her usual shape.  
"What was it that you wanted to show me?"

Trish held back an excited squeal as she stared at the blankets in her arms, and gently she tucked back the folds at the top.

NiGHTS had never encountered something similar to what Trish held, a small, pink, big-headed, big-eyed creature, which cooed and wriggled in its tight bundle.

"Isaac." The human smiled warmly, staring down at the little bald creature, then slowly she inched closer to NiGHTS. "Take him."

"What? I-No... I don't-"  
"Take him!" She smirked, holding the little baby a little closer. Reluctantly NiGHTS let her place the child in her arms, to her surprise the baby was actually rather heavy.

Isaac made a little noise and started to suck on his own knuckles, watching the 'maren. He rested in the crook of her arm, his head gently sitting against her. She brought her free hand to touch his skin.

It looked soft, and certainly felt soft to the 'maren. She found it confusing that such an odd creature, such as a human, could look, feel, even smell so soft and cute.

Isaac made another little noise and kicked his legs, swiping at NiGHTS hand and catching her index finger in his palm.

Despite the little smile on her face, NiGHTS was truly upset. Her hooked claw in the babies soft hand showed the contrast between Isaac and herself. He was a tiny, innocent baby, thinking only to feed and grow. Whereas she was built to kill, and that's all her race did, kill. She was made for fear and pain, she was made to make children like this suffer, not to hold them delicately in her arms.

These thoughts woke a certain something within the 'maren and quickly her head was filled with words.

_Kill it._

She adjusted Isaac in her arms, watching the baby pawing at and playing with her claw.

_Throw it._

She sat down, gently resting the warm bundle. Isaac began to make a quick whimpering noise, shutting his eyes and increasing his volume.

_Hurt it._

Trish quickly fumbled with a bag she held beside her, and soon she held a little bottle filled with white liquid. NiGHTS blinked quickly as she associated the stuff with whatever it was that Saragasso made, concluding that the bottle held something good for Isaac.

Trish showed NiGHTS how to feed the baby, explaining the benefit of the milk as Isaac suckled on the pink tip with the 'maren watching intently.

_Kill the rodent!_

The voice was getting louder, howling impatiently. NiGHTS shook her head quickly and shuddered.

_You weakling. It's a child! Now, you may feel affection for it, but what about when it matures? When it's holding you at the point of its gun? It won't hesitate to kill you; it won't act how you are. Kill it!_

The 'maren quickly held the baby out for Trish to take, the voice upsetting her and she quickly whimpered out that she had to go, Trish didn't get to say a single thing before NiGHTS was gone, leaving the human to wonder if she'd done something wrong.

NiGHTS nearly crashed straight into the large rock overlooking the lake where Reala and her had first started their relationship, and quickly she dropped from the air to sit on top of it, her head hurting and heart aching.

She wasn't capable of pregnancy, she couldn't create such an innocent thing like Isaac, no, all she did was kill, and even when far from Nightmare, far from any of her kin or any of their ways, her own _mind _was barking at her to slaughter. Nightmaren lacked innocence, they lacked pity, they were simply killers.

"Why?" She whimpered. Hands clawing at her head. "Why do I have to be one of these stupid creatures? What did I ever do wrong to deserve this?"

_You did nothing wrong. You simply do not accept that you are a Nightmaren._

That voice again. With sudden anger NiGHTS hissed, slamming her fists into the stone below her and sending a crack through the surface of it.

"Shut up! As if you'd know anything. You've never helped me. You just want to make things worse!"

There was silence for a moment. As if the voice was thinking of what to say.

_You are angry, NiGHTS, distressed, upset, violent- You left Nightmare to hunt. Do that. Slaughter._

The 'maren lifted her head slowly, glaring into the distance. She wanted to wreck something, classic Nightmaren reaction to anger. She did need an Ideya, and now she had no problem with taking one.

She dug her claws into the rock, taking no notice of the fact that they had become longer, sharper, and completely black, she hissed into the air, her skin pale, lips covered with a deep shining purple, and she flew.

And she hunted.

* * *

There was a blood trail on the stones in the courtyard of Nightmare, leading to the boots of one particular 'maren. Jackle hovered around, searching for NiGHTS who he quickly found walking, emotionless, across the open yard.

"NiGHTS?" He blinked, only just recognising her. He hovered up to her, floating beside her as she walked. Underneath all the blood of the victims she'd found in the nights hunt, she had changed somehow.

"You look..." He blinked. "Different."

She said nothing, simply looking over for a moment before turning to face forward.

"You look like a Nightmaren."

Jackle didn't mean that badly. Most Nightmaren had a particularly dark, evil look about them. NiGHTS lacked that. She was always innocent. Now she had those very traits.

"Are you all right?"

He had to ask. Of course. And that caught NiGHTS attention.

"What makes you ask?"

"Well you just look upset." He shrugged, suddenly feeling intimidated.

Behind the red streaks on her face NiGHTS cracked a small smile, eyes narrowing. Simply causing her to look more evil.

"I'm not upset."

"What's wrong then?"

She giggled quickly, wiping blood from her face and, because the length of her claws had changed, slowly leaving shallow cuts across her cheek.

"I'm losing my mind."

Jackle simply watched in surprise as she began to laugh, blood dripping from her claws, horns, from all over her. Suddenly she stopped, turning to glare at the elder.

"What do you care?"

He blinked, floating back a little bit as she stared him down. "W-what do I..? NiGHTS. I'm allowed to care, I always have!"  
Her smile came back. "Which explains why you tried to kill me, why you held me by my collar and spat insults at me?"

He knew that'd come back to hurt him, quickly he apologised, moving to take her hand as he spoke.

And she reacted to the movement with a swipe, hitting his hand away and suddenly diving at his form.

She'd never worked out if Jackle was invisible or simply didn't exist, but she managed to hit something that hurt the elder, and he was quickly gone. Disappeared down one of the halls. He had the means to protect himself, but he wouldn't fight her, despite how much she wanted to beat the crap out of him.

His beating could wait anyway; she had classes to attend to.

* * *

"She looks scary."

The students all spoke amongst each other in their little group as their teacher approached. They whispered about her, starting or continuing the rumours that'd been circulating.

"You heard what happened to lord Reala."  
"Do you think she's upset?"

NiGHTS hissed out for attention and the students shut their mouths, watching her closely. She was known to them as the most lenient and kind of all the teachers, but they knew when something was bothering her and never did anything to aggravate that.

"What happened to the lord?" One student asked the male standing beside her, he was more than happy to answer her in whispers.

"We don't know why, but Wizeman locked him away in the dungeon. People reckon it's because they were lovers."  
"That's so mean." She whimpered, silencing herself as NiGHTS glared in her direction and waiting for the 'maren to turn her back again.

"Yeah, and you know how NiGHTS was always nicer than the others? 'Caus she's different, and now she's upset with Wizeman. She misses Rea-"

Suddenly an orb of sparking energy collided with the 'maren, hitting his chest and burning through his suit, leaving marks along his arms and torso. The other students watched in horror as the 'maren clawed at his wounds, falling to the ground and crying out in pain.

"Do not speak when I am." NiGHTS hissed, gathering another ball in her hand, all the students quickly looked to her, and she destroyed the orb by crushing it between her fingers.

"Come." Was all she said as she turned away, the students following her without hesitation, the injured 'maren was trying to sit up, low-level creatures gathering around him. Low-levels were less powerful and more needy than the stronger Nightmaren, they needed to eat whereas the higher-levels didn't. An injured Nightmaren was quite a feast for them.

The 'maren only had the time to look at the group gathering around him before they all pounced, biting and slashing.

None of the students dared test NiGHTS in anyway throughout the rest of their class, the moment she spied a 'maren doing something wrong they received quite a lesson about it, and neither they nor any of the other students repeated their mistake.

NiGHTS didn't even notice how cruel she was being, she simply didn't want to deal with any stupidity, and that warranted violence, right?

She is a Nightmaren, Wizeman would be proud.

* * *

Mirrors had never been so enticing. NiGHTS could only stare at her reflection as it stared back, the dead, emotionless eyes staring through her. Everything had changed about her, her skin was pale, glittery star-shaped marks on her cheeks. Her suit was a deeper purple, boots and vest both pitch black lined with silver. It was as though she'd become a darker, shadow of herself, why?

She didn't like this look, at all, she looked evil. She wasn't evil, she was kind, loving, gentle.

Dark, violent, _evil._

She hissed and swiped at the air, her image mimicking the movement. She looked like a Nightmaren, but she didn't want to be one. She acted like one, now, what was happening?

In one quick move she was flying to the main hall, bursting into Wizemans lair and interrupting his long, staring-into-darkness activities.

"Master." She hissed, scouring the darkness for his glowing eyes.  
"Ahh, first level."

A stone hand hovered to her, inspecting her quickly before reaching to pet her. She knocked the single finger away as she glared at his helm.

"I want to create a Nightmaren."  
"You attempted that already, and failed. It is not wise to try again so soo-"

"I try when I want to, I have the Ideya, and I am prepared."  
Wizeman was actually shocked, not showing the emotion, but he hadn't expected the 'maren to speak over him, he was actually rather impressed. But he made no comment on that.

"If you think you are capable, then do it. I will only help if needed."

She nodded quickly and drew glowing orbs from the gem on her chest, dropping the Ideya she didn't need into the darkness for Wizeman to have. She held the deep blue sphere in her hands and started the creation, energy gathering and sparking as it had before, this time though it didn't feel as draining on her body. She knew it was still doing as much damage, but there was no pain.

Suddenly a dark cackle sung out in her mind, the orb in her hands becoming warm and tingly as it burnt at the flesh on her hands. Wizemans hand quickly moved to stop her but she simply hissed in his direction, glaring darkly, and his hand shrunk away.

The orb was becoming bigger and bigger, slightly larger than the 'maren herself, and more energy was sparking from it.

Then finally the orb shun so bright that it stung the 'marens eyes, energy gathering in the middle until it had to be released- Sending a nova in each direction that reached the furthest edges of Wizemans lair.

NiGHTS dropped her hands from in front of her face, having used them as a shield in the explosion. She hadn't felt any pain in the creation but when she looked at her hands she found them to be raw and bloody, in some spots the very bone was showing.

She whimpered, feeling light headed as she watched the last glow of the energy fading, slowly taking the form of a 'maren. She didn't get to see the result; instead she plummeted into the darkness, only just being caught by Wizeman.

* * *

"It's scary." Trish whispered under her breath, staring at the creature standing to the front of the room, its glowing eyes staring at nothing in particular as though it was lost in its own thoughts.

"He's an ally, we need him to fight the 'maren."

"What is he?"

Her husband shrugged. "He hasn't said, all he says is he wants to help us fight the 'maren. He said he's offered an alliance with his people. And he's been giving us information."

"In exchange for what?"

Isaac cooed in Trish's arms, wriggling in his bundle.  
"He wanted a particular 'maren dead, he seems to rather despise this one."

"Why?"

"Because." A voice interrupted, Trish flinched as she saw the creature staring at her. "This 'maren has been a particular pain to me for some time."

He blinked quickly, staring at the child Trish held.

"This 'maren never deserved to inhabit the castle, yet nothing was done by the master. Instead, he let this 'maren attack me..."

Isaac whimpered, shutting his eyes as he began to cry. Trish took no notice to begin with; she wanted to continue this conversation.

"The 'maren attacked you? What 'maren?"

There was a quick laugh and the creature moved closer, holding his crystal hand open ahead of the baby.

"I believe you know her. Quite well."

Trish growled quickly, backing away and hugging Isaac closer.

"Who are you...?"

"My title, is Astral."


	10. Babies, cards, tanks

Tanks! Yay tanks!

Sure that's not really a dream related idea, but think about it... What else would the modern armies have to fight off another race of creatures?

Guns, planes, tanks!

The protectors are supposed to be pretty much useless anyway so... Yeah tanks.

Also I was, incredibly reluctant to write this chapter simply because of Makoa, I , personally, hate reading about fan characters and I'm just the type of person that won't do something I hate seeing, sorry if you don't like fan characters but, if I were to change it now I'd have to go back six or seven chapters...

Also I kinda screwed myself over a while ago anyway without realising, Trish, Astral, Sar, *Cough*

Go poke around on my dA if you want to know what any of the characters look like... , or if that link chooses not to show, go back to my profile.

* * *

They all stared down, disgusted, angry, not caring or interested.

Before them, bundled in grey silk sheets, were two big-eyed, wriggling, cooing forms, looking around their new surroundings and pawing at things far from their reach.

Jackle looked down over his collar, the other high level 'maren standing around the tiny forms, the elder grimaced, children? Why children?

Out of all Wizemans creations, this was the strangest. Two first-levels, created to partner each other. Wizeman had put extra effort into these two, trying to make them even more powerful, and _this_ was the result? Two tiny children?

Something had gone wrong with the creation, instead of Wizemans powerful, fearful first-level hunting team; the god had created two tiny, squishy babies.

Saragasso shut her eyes, her hovering fingers held out over the two forms as she listened to their spirits, a healer trait that she still had.

"They will need to be taken care of."

The high-levels murmured, looking around their group as they waited for a volunteer.

One form stepped forwards. The 'marens emerald eyes locked on the little girl, who stared back with her own purple eyes, she cooed quickly, slipping the knuckles of her hand into her mouth.

Jackle frowned, shutting his mantle. "Does that mean you're volunteering?"

The silver lips pulled back in a smile as the 'maren turned to the elder. "I guess so."

"Very well, Makoa, she's _your _problem now."

The other 'maren were speaking amongst themselves again, something like this had never happened before, it was of great interest to them all.

Makoa gripped the little girl in his white claws, starring into the amethyst pools again. "Great things from her."

The 'marens never cared for Makoas senseless ramblings, but tarot cards were being shuffled beneath Jackles cape as he stared at the baby in Makoas hands, something wasn't right.

* * *

Orange gloved fingers rubbed at Jackles blue eyes as he thought, in his earliest memory of NiGHTS, he despised her, both her and Reala were considered by the 'maren to be failures, but they weren't labelled elders.

How much things had changed now. Now, it was her that despised him.

Jackle didn't really interact with NiGHTS when she was a baby, Makoa had cared for her, at least until he was killed. He'd never told her that Makoa had first been the one to look after her; he figured it was something she didn't need to know.

There were many secrets he had kept from her, but she was learning of anything she wanted, and she was changing.

He bowed his head, watching the 'maren as she stared at the roof, fiddling with the purple stones around her wrist. She was thinking about something, and Jackle wanted to know what.

With a few words hidden beneath her breath, NiGHTS took to the air, hovering down one of the halls and leaving the elder by himself.

She hadn't so much as acknowledged he was there, whether or not she ignored him on purpose, he didn't know, but he didn't like it.

He wanted her friendship back, he'd begun to miss their usual gatherings in the remains of the library, how the two talked about the strangest things, how he could make her giggle over the slightest ordeal.

He'd ruined their relationship.

He blinked unevenly, staring at the tarot card he held.

"Not me..." He murmured, a few of the 'maren around him giving him a quick look before returning to what they were doing.

"Reala..."

With a quick hiss he threw the card away, just missing a now-startled high level, and he hovered after NiGHTS.

The 'maren was standing in the middle of the hall, by herself, staring at the black doors to Wizemans chambers, her amethyst eyes looking distant as she thought.

"NiGHTS?"

She blinked, turning back to look at Jackle who stood with his mantle pulled shut in the middle, staring over his collar.

"Elder." She said coldly, turning her back to him again and returning her gaze to the door.

With a quick sigh he hovered to her side, staring directly at her cats eyes despite the fact she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"You know I regret what I did."

The girl gave a quick, mocking laugh, smiling for a moment before her cold expression returned.

"And you know I'm sorry."

The 'maren shook her head quickly, smirking before turning to the elder.

"Do you mind? I have things to do."

He growled, shuffling his cards inside his cape. "Which explains why you're staring at a door."

"I'm waiting, Makoa-"

"Makoa?" Jackle cut over her words, nearly dropping the cards he held. It'd been many years since he'd last heard that name; Makoa had died long before NiGHTS could ever remember, how would she know of him?

"Yes." She hissed, not appreciating being interrupted.

"How would you know a long dead 'maren?"

She smiled quickly, she hadn't recalled every telling Jackle that she wanted to create the 'maren, and she was certainly not about to. With a quick laugh she flew away, leaving the hall and disappearing into the dark fog surrounding the castle.

* * *

It had been a very long time since Makoa had been alive, the castle had changed, there was no one he recognised, but still he looked around with childish interest, taking note of all the things that were different.

He hadn't expected to come back, he'd died an unworthy traitor, suffering at the hands of his master, he'd always thought that that was Wizemans way of saying 'I hate you'.

Yet here he stood, in one of the smaller halls of the castle, it'd taken Wizeman a long time to acknowledge the 'maren had been created, he'd chosen to ignore him for a good amount of time, eventually he'd snatched the 'maren from where he stood and literally threw him from the chambers, which, did not concern the 'maren, he simply stood up, brushed himself down, and started walking.

He had many questions to ask, but stayed silent, the other 'maren were looking at him with interest and he would simply smile at them, they would whisper to each other, shrinking away as they murmured. The 'maren were certainly kinder now, the previous generation would've replied with a hiss, an insult, or even an attack.

The high-levels drapes in the main hall had all been replaced, indicating that the high-levels themselves had also been replaced. His emerald eyes inspected the drapes carefully, taking note of the 'maren he should be wary of. There was a ball, a lizard, a cat... etc.

But he took no notice of the two belonging to the two first-levels, instead his interest was caught by something that he _did _recognise, a bright orange drape, Wizemans emblem on one side and to the other was a card-wielding shape with curved horns. Jackle.

Makoa had never liked Jackle, Jackle had never liked Makoa, that was the story between the two, but he was pleased that he'd at least found something he knew of.

He couldn't help but wonder how an Elder had survived for so long, but at the same time he was wondering just how it was he'd been recreated so he brushed the two thoughts away and started walking again.

He'd always known of the glittery forests throughout Nightmare, but never recalled them to be so close to the castle. He was hovering just ahead of the edge of a balcony, staring down at the stone area below him. It looked to him like the decorative gardens humans liked to build, set in the middle of some open corridors, with sparkling plants, curved paths and a little fountain.

Wizeman would never have allowed something like this when he was alive, things _had_ changed.

He dropped from his perch in the air, disturbing the dust on the path as he landed, he watched it settling for a moment, but the sparkles didn't get to reach the ground before someone called his name.

He didn't know anyone else in this time, and he certainly didn't know any girls, so he was rather curious as to how this feminine creature had learnt his name.

He inspected her quickly, assuming that her light smile meant that she wasn't about to lecture him for doing something wrong and his own smile returned, he still had no idea who she was, but he was more than happy to learn.

"It's good to finally meet you." She bowed quickly, unsure just what to say or how to act; Makoa simply kept smiling, having no words to say either.

After a quick thought, NiGHTS decided to start with the basics.

"My name's NiGHTS, I-"

His smile was gone quickly and he stepped back, his white claws lifting and tensing as he stared at her.

"NiGHTS?"

"Yeah?" She blinked, not understanding his confusion.  
He stepped closer again and started to inspect her, she certainly didn't look how he remembered her to, but maybe it was her?

"You look different." He murmured, beginning to fiddle with a feather on his collar.

"Different? My... Form changed a while ago, but how do you know me?"

Makoa smiled again, plucking the feather from his collar and playing with it between his fingers as he watched her.

"I took care of you when you were a baby, I should've known it was you, really... Your eyes are as sparkly as ever, that was one trait I'd always liked about you, Nightmaren all have fairly cold, stale eyes."

"Y-you did? But, Jackle said he raised me, I remember him doing so."

The 'maren shrugged, throwing the feather away.

"I assume he took care of you, I died when you were only little."

She nodded slowly. It was quite a surprise that he'd known her; maybe that was why she'd taken a liking to him in the book?

He was looking around again, still smiling contently as he inspected random things in his sight. NiGHTS was relieved that he was happy, she'd been fearing that his recreation would do something drastic to him and he'd be terrified, or angry, or something.

She couldn't help but be proud of the fact that _she _had created him, he didn't seem to have noticed anything wrong with his own features, so NiGHTS assumed she had done well. She'd only had the books description to go by.

His horns were rather large, bigger than Realas, and they curved right under like rams horns, they were covered with blue silk and white bands, a softer colour than most 'marens wore. He wore a blue tailcoat with silver designs all along it, swirls and bands. His eyes were a vibrant green and reminded her of a child, his interest in everything around him supporting that judgement.

The one thing that'd always interested NiGHTS was this 'marens peculiar markings, his bottom lip and his eyelids were a shiny silver against his white skin, the markings on his left eye breaking off into two curly swirls, a third line directly down his face.

NiGHTS didn't have markings; she was rather disappointed by that.

Makoa was rather happily playing with and plucking the feathers from his metal collar, it wouldn't take long and he'd have none left, so NiGHTS decided to distract him from that.

"Do you want me to show you around the castle?"

He stopped fiddling and looked away from whatever it was he was staring it, shaking his head quickly. "I went exploring before."

"Okay." She tilted her head back, thinking. And a question came to mind.

"How did Wizeman react when you came back?"

The 'maren pulled a face quickly, then went back to smiling. "He didn't, he ignored me the entire time. Why create someone and then ignore them?"

He gave a little laugh and looked at a large decorative pot to his left, NiGHTS rubbed her head, did he think Wizeman had created him?

"Wizeman didn't bring you back."

Makoas smile faded again and he looked at her again. "Then how did I come back?"

"I made you."

The 'maren didn't react, he was very politely disagreeing.

"I did!" She growled, seeing from his expression that he didn't believe her. "Look!"

She brought her hands in front of her chest, holding a newly formed orb which glowed with white-yellow energy, there was a cracking sound from the sphere and a little flash, the bulk of the energy faded away until it left a shiny residue, which began to warp until it formed the shape of a very confused Verol in her hands which quickly darted away.

"Why do they always run?" She murmured, watching the green critter disappearing around a corner.

Makoa simply blinked, looking in the same direction as NiGHTS, he was rather impressed but said nothing.

Then a question came to mind and his attention returned to NiGHTS.

"What about your hunting partner? What of him?"

His companion winced quickly, Makoas question hurting the 'marens heart. She still didn't know anything of Realas situation, and it still upset her.

The other 'maren was silent, thinking he'd said something wrong because of her reaction, with a sigh she turned back to him.

"Walk with me, I'll explain."

* * *

Jackle was flying, zipping through the air and diving randomly as he mumbled angry words to himself, NiGHTS was being cruel now. Sure, he'd warranted it by acting the same, but she wasn't the type of person to act like that to him without joking about it, this wasn't right.

Nor were the bright lights in the darkness below Jackle, he watched them travelling beneath the fog before deciding it was just one of Nightmares illusions, and resuming his flight towards the castle again.

He was thinking of speaking to NiGHTS again, trying to think of how to get her to listen, and more importantly, why she was acting so cold.

And the moment he landed, she came wandering in through one of the doorways.

She'd been carefully explaining the recent ordeals to Makoa, who was listening intently, every few moments NiGHTS had to stop as the emotions overwhelmed her and she risked crying, silencing herself and thinking of something else was the only way to stop the tears.

Jackle was very surprised to see the 'maren at NiGHTS side, but the stronger emotion was that of anger- NiGHTS had started to ignore him, started to act like a jerk, then she _replaced _him with a new friend, he wasn't jealous, he was just annoyed.

At least he told himself so.

"Makoa." He growled out, flicking a card between his fingers under his closed mantle.

The blue 'maren blinked unevenly, looked at the elder, and smiled. Jackle did not return the gesture.

"Jackle."

The blue eyes narrowed, looking to NiGHTS then back to Makoa again, Jackle knew this was her doing, and he was about to throw questions and insults at her and her creation but the moment he opened his mouth something distracted the inhabitants of the entire castle.

Something large, fiery, and destructive tore itself through the wall of the castle, throwing chunks of stone in every direction.

Then more came, smashing the wall as the 'marens all scattered from the path of the debris, everyone was incredibly startled and confused- At least until they saw heavy metal objects rolling towards the now-open wall.

Makoa, who was hovering to the side of NiGHTS, tilted his head in confusion at the vehicles, the little lights on them glowing fiercely as the mechanical beast roared.

"What are they?"

NiGHTS grabbed his wrist, seeing a barrel aiming for the wall behind them, and quickly pulled him from the line of sight- narrowly dodging the blow.

"Tanks!"

Jackle had followed NiGHTS, darting shots alongside her, she hadn't particularly noticed.

"How did they get to the castle? The fog should've kept them away!"

NiGHTS finally acknowledged him, agreeing. "Even if they made it near the castle, the illusion should've tricked them and sent them in to Gillwings jaws!"

"Are they protectors?"

NiGHTS shrugged, the protectors didn't have any emblem or flag to show it was them, but who else would roll expensive tanks into the middle of the Nightmaren territory?

There was only one safe exit to this room of the castle and all the 'marens flocked to it, but the attackers saw that coming and quickly shot the stones from the arch of the doorway, making it crumble and cutting it off before the 'maren could reach it.

NiGHTS hissed under her breath, turning back quickly and darting between the crowd of 'marens and the tanks, the other 'marens didn't know what to do, but her sudden movement caught all their interests.

NiGHTS held one clawed hand out ahead of her, channelling energy from her palm and the white glow spiralled towards the tank, coming a metre short of each and disappearing under the ground. There was a moment's pause, then the 'maren hooked her fingers in the air and massive black tendrils appeared from the ground, wrapping themselves around the tanks.

Laughter echoed in her head, evil, maniac laughter as the tendrils began to pull the tanks in each direction, bending the metal several ways before tearing them, and their drivers, piece from piece.

Makoa stared in horror as the other 'maren watched with envy, admiring NiGHTS new skill and whispering amongst each other.

The tendrils receded, the laughter quieting to a halt as NiGHTS realised it wasn't in her head.

It was her.

* * *

"My servant, I am not pleased."

Saragasso said nothing to her master as he spoke his slow words.

"My favoured first-level is associating herself with a traitor; this could prove to have negative results."

"Yes master, why had you summoned me on this matter, though?"

Wizeman was silent for a moment, shifting the arrangement of his hands before he continued.

"I have formulated a plan."

"And what would that be?"

"I want Reala released."

Saragasso smirked mentally, she knew the god wouldn't keep the 'maren locked up, she was right. And she was satisfied, Reala was truly distraught.

"But I ask something of you."  
"Anything, master."

"Bestow a gift on Reala, from me."

"A gift?"

"A gift, a new emotion... Jealousy."

* * *

A black and purple fish was darting around the clear lake; the rocky perch was looming over her, still alive with both good and bad memories.

She blew a group of bubbles, watching them float before reaching the surface, then she dived again.

To her surprise the lake was actually full of a large amount of different species of tropical fish, showing off their vibrant colours deep below the surface where they couldn't be seen by someone looking into the water.

She swam to the very bottom of the water, coming face to face with an oddly proportioned face that resembled a work of Picasso, a flounder.

This irritated NiGHTS, idiot dreamers would wander in and think of something they found funny, odd looking creatures, and they'd litter the perfect would with something they held no respect for, so in one fluid movement NiGHTS sunk her piranha teeth into the flounders head, killing it quickly.

A fish was floating behind her, obviously interested in this free meal; she blew another series of bubbles and quickly chased them to the surface, leaving the dead fish behind to feed the other.

But the other fish wasn't interested in the flounder, instead it followed her as she swam up, and to confirm that it was following her she darted towards some coral, going through a slightly bent ring and darting under a rock before heading for the surface again, but the fish still followed.

This was getting really annoying, so with an angry puff of bubbles she jumped from the water, shifting back to her usual shape to abandon the other fish.

But something caught her wrist, pulling her back under the surface and stopping her shape-shift midway, and despite the water between her and the other form, she quickly found her lips pressed against another's, taking a moment to register just who those black markings reminded her of.

Reala.

The new, dark 'maren form quickly dissipated, returning to NiGHTS usual purple-and-pink attire as she wrapped her arms around Realas shoulders and kissed him back, his own arms around her waist as he flicked his long fish tail and swam towards one of the lower ledges of the rocky perch, and the two curled up against each other in the little groove.

"Reala." She whimpered, staring into his eyes as tears began to gather in her eyes, he smiled warmly and kissed her again, squeezing her tightly in an affectionate hug.

They didn't need to say anything to each other to know just how much they'd missed each other. They didn't need to say anything at all, they just sat in each other's arms, the only thing disturbing their reunion was the brightly coloured fish, nipping at the fins of the 'marens tails.

Reala was back. NiGHTS smiled, resting her head on his chest as his claws stroked her side, holding her warmly.

Reala was back, how perfect this was.


	11. Deserts are bad, so is Astral, still

K, Jestra, I rarely reply to comments so you're causing the end of the world here. The time gap between 'maren and Protectors is intended... Protectors are trying to fight off a race that's been kicking their butts for thousands of years, they have to develop a way to fight them. As for the 'maren, what they've been doing so far has kind of been working, why stop now? Wizeman/Nightmaren aren't the type to fiddle with technology anyway.

And yay, random crap thrown into a chapter.

* * *

Wizemans empty helm was in deep thought; there was quite an issue he now had to deal with. The Protectors were risking his entire mission for domination, even if they are unable to kill a god, they would render him powerless for some time. For that reason, he broke all connections between Nightopia and his lair, sealing himself away in a safe little bubble.

The door in the main hall was forever shut, the creations awaiting their masters orders as he hid himself away, leaving the 'maren to deal with the protectors. He could easily recreate his army, it would take a while, but he could do it. He'd been overthrown before, and he much preferred to lose all his 'maren than try to accumulate his power again.

And as strong as his 'maren were, they couldn't stand the constant attacks.

There weren't many Nightmaren compared to humans, for each tank destroyed there would be another, but for each exhausted, bloody, hurt 'maren that collapsed there would be none to take its place, the mass of the uncoordinated human army was overthrowing them.

While Wizeman decided on a new place to build a castle and recreate Nightmare, calmly in his lair, the 'maren were fighting and dying.

"We can't keep this up."

Jackle hissed; spreading his cape ahead of NiGHTS and reflecting a fiery blast, the collision knocking the two a fair distance back.

NiGHTS agreed, lifting herself a few metres higher in the air then nearly plummeting as exhaustion hit her, she was so very tired.

Reala was no better, he'd always been strong and persistent, but with the numerous wounds on his body, blood still dried on his face from being in the dungeons, he was terrible.

Makoa was neither strong nor fast, but he was quick in reaction and easily dodged most things, of course he was feeling the toll of this battle as well.

"Healer!" A 'maren called back, catching the attention of idle crystals. "Help!"

The healer blinked and flicked its hand forwards, a ring of golden energy striking the 'maren and sending him from the air, falling victim to paralysis.

Once that attack had been laid, all the healers turned, and the 'maren were now caught in the middle of the battle as the main target. To one side was the Protectors, the other the healers.

"We have to leave." Makoa said quickly, the remaining 'maren looking around in fear as they tried to think of what to do.

Reala bared his teeth in a hiss, staring at the blue jester with icy eyes. "We can't leave the master vulnerable to the humans."  
"Wizeman can take care of himself."  
"The master-"  
"The master doesn't _care_ for any of us! You, Reala, of all the 'maren, should know that!"

Reala shut his mouth, thinking bitter thoughts as NiGHTS rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Ree, I agree with Macky... We can't stay here, we'll all be killed."

And with brief hesitation, he followed her. Seeing the two leave the other 'maren followed, flying as fast as they could in the one direction that was clear.

The desert.

Wizeman had cursed the desert thousands of years ago to make it easier for 'maren to travel through and inhabit the place, his curse had decreased the temperature so that despite looking hot, the brown sand hills were actually quite pleasant.

But that had been a long time ago, and Wizemans curse had worn off, proven by the hot gust of wind that greeted the 'maren.

Their flight was only brief before the heat got the better of them all and forced them to land, the warmth burning the dust in their blood making it impossible for them to fly and harder to live. There was only about thirty 'maren in this little group, nothing like the population of Nightmare had previously been, but what interested NiGHTS was that the 'maren had chosen to follow _her_ lead.

They walked for a long time, painfully and slowly with no refuge from the sun and the heat, none had high hopes.

* * *

"The 'maren fled."

The crystal construct was not pleased to hear this, proving so as he sent white energy into the computer screens. "What do you mean they fled?!"  
"I-I mean..." The human struggled with his words, Astrals now-orangey coloured eyes glaring down at him.  
"What Damian means is they _ran." _Trish growled, defending her husband.

"I gathered." The healer hissed, calming down slightly. "What of Wizeman? And NiGHTS?"

Damian, now afraid of Astral, quickly gave a report. "We blew through the door in the main hall, the one you said went to Wizemans lair but it didn't go anywhere, it was just stone behind it which crumbled too."

Astral crossed his crystal arms. "And NiGHTS?"

"Gone with all the others."  
"Do you know where?"

"The canyon."  
Obviously this wasn't a bad thing to Astral as he calmed down, plotting things in his crystal head.

"The Nightmaren will die in the desert; they are susceptible to heat, let them wander."

The being uncrossed his arms and stood idle, posing in the usual healer manner. "But NiGHTS is still to be brought to me."

"Alright... I'll send some helicopters in the desert to search for the 'maren."

Astral gave no thank you; instead he just stood and stared forwards, the humans now knowing that this indicated the end of the conversation.

Trish grabbed her husband's arm and quickly pulled him from the room, whispering angry words that he missed in the movement.

"You can't let him hurt NiGHTS."

Damian blinked, pulling Trish's hand off his ear and giving her a strange look.

"But... She's a Nightmaren...?"

"It doesn't matter; you have to leave her alone."

"But-"  
"No buts!"  
The human blinked and his charisma quickly came back, he straightened up, frowned, and started giving Trish bad looks.

"Trish you know that the whole reason we're here is to kill the 'maren, the fact that you befriended one means nothing, I can't just spare her like that!"

"You have to!"

"Why?!"  
The girl sighed, whatever anger there was on her end disappeared. "For me."

Damian's emotion changed to match and he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Trish, I said already, I can't."

"Damian, all the people here are _your _friends, not mine, I'm all alone."

"Then you can go back to the waking world."  
"I don't want to!" She whined, tears gathering in her eyes. "I want you to leave my friend alone!"

"Trish..." He sighed, trying to pull her into a hug but getting knocked away. "I'm afraid there are things that have to happen."

Damian didn't quite grasp Trish's reaction the ordeal; he simply saw it as a child with a sick pet, knowing that it needed to be put down but still fighting.

With one last, angry, tear-filled look at her husband, Trish ran off.

* * *

Astral was not pleased. At all.

He had wanted NiGHTS as a prisoner, how he hated her, he didn't need a reason for that. He just hated her.

And that's why he wanted her brought to him, to make her suffer, to ease his bitter feelings, harming the 'maren became more and more appealing as she continued to agitate him, even if was out of defence.

She'd thwarted his plan and injured him, that was enough of a reason.

As he looked over the concrete balcony of the building all he saw was Bellbridge, dotted with shiny crystal forms.

Healers, his army had come to join him; just as they planned they'd all turned on the 'maren.

The humans were afraid but curious of the creatures, he could see them all gathering around the healers and speaking to each other quietly, discussing and questioning, but not going near the healers themselves.

They reminded Astral of Nightmaren.

The healers held no interest in the humans; they simply hovered in place as the other creatures mumbled quietly. And once Astral had the 'maren out of the way, the humans would be next.

He didn't care to keep his race safe, they were expendable, even if he lacked the ability to create more, Wizeman had locked himself from the world, he wouldn't know what was happening above him until he resurfaced. And, Astral planned, the god would see the only remaining race to be the healers, under his lead, Astral would finally gain power.

His laugh began to echo across the town as he thought of what he'd do with this power, things he wouldn't be able to do as a simple healer.

Of course he couldn't help but wonder how the 'maren were faring in the desert.

* * *

The Nightmaren had gotten a good distance before most of them began to collapse, forcing the rest of the group to stop where they were. Jackle was being used as a large sun-shield for the more exhausted 'maren, NiGHTS was laying in the warm sand with her hand blocking the sun from her eyes, Makoa was sitting near her quietly mumbling the words to a song whilst Reala glared at him.

The 'maren had been forced from the castle an hour or so after dawn, so the day had yet to reach its peak temperature, all the 'maren were dreading that moment.

Makoa had an idea, but nearly the moment he opened his mouth Reala would threaten him into shutting it again, and it was getting on NiGHTS nerves.

She'd separated the two, Reala standing to one side and Makoa sitting in the sand at her other, and they had yet to bicker again.

Makoas glossy green eyes opened as he decided to join reality again.

"Can I speak now?"

NiGHTS shrugged and simply looked at Reala, who hissed and turned his attention away. The few 'maren that were still awake had little interest in the other three; they were too distracted by how sick they felt and how tired they were.

Makoa decided that Realas silence was as good a reply as any.

"I was lost in the desert once before, mind you it was a lot cooler then... But one of my human friends told me that in the waking world, some reptiles will burrow to escape the heat..."

"And?" Reala hissed, eyes narrowing.

"I tried it, the ground is awfully cool."

One of the other 'marens sat up quickly, staring at Makoa. "Why didn't you say that before!"

Makoa simply pointed at the red jester.

"We should try it."

The remaining 'maren all agreed, actually daring to leave the safety of Jackles cape.

They all gathered around, not entirely sure of what to be doing until Makoa started to dig, and they all joined in.

Reala was not happy, at all, NiGHTS had noticed but not asked, nor did he want her to. He didn't like Makoa, he was older than both him and NiGHTS, he was a traitor whose head was filled with bad thoughts, what if he tried to influence NiGHTS? What if he tried to hurt or take advantage of NiGHTS? She was young, naïve, rather stupid in his opinion, he thought she could be easily tricked, what if he tried to trick her?

Then Reala would protect her.

But was his service needed already? Was this 'maren already trying to steal NiGHTS away?

Reala growled, baring his fangs in Makoas direction, the blue jester caught site and just gave him a confused look.

Reala thought he was being taunted, that Makoa was playing stupid in order to mock him, and he took that as an invite.

Without a second thought Reala dived, knocking Makoa off balance with his curved horns, and within moments Makoa had accepted the battle and the two were slashing at each other.

Usually, when a fight breaks out in Nightmare, the 'maren would cheer and howl in excitement, this time they just stared as the two fought, it was only when NiGHTS stepped in that they broke.

"Reala! Makoa! Stop it!"

She hissed, pulling the two off of each other and nearly getting hurt for doing so, Makoa raised his hands in defence and bowed his head, saying with movement that he was the victim in this fight.

"Reala." She had the two by the collars and quickly dropped them, advancing on the red jester. "What in Wizemans name are you doing?!"

"I..." he cursed himself, trying to think of a way to word this.  
"You attacked him!"

"For a reason!"  
"And what would that be!"

"If you paid more attention to what happened around you, NiGHTS, you would see!"

"Paid more attention?" She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Reala, what's gotten into you?"  
"I don't like him." Was Realas childish reply, Makoa laughed quietly under his breath and received a very dark look from NiGHTS for doing so.

"That doesn't mean you attack him."

That brief lecture was enough to annoy Reala.

"Stop acting so righteous, NiGHTS, just because you view something wrong doesn't mean it is!"

"Well what you view as right is completely wrong!"

"You sound like an idiot!"

"Back to the old insults?" She hissed, tearing the bracelet from her wrist. "Back to your old ways? Becoming the old Reala again? The one I'd hated since I was little? The one that made my life a living hell?"

"I think I'd prefer to be my old self again, at least things were good then! Back before I'd so much as spoke to you!"

"Fine! If you want things to change, then leave! You won't have to deal with me while you wander through the desert! Go away, Reala!"

With that she threw her bracelet away, having it collide with and shatter on a conveniently placed rock.

Reala said nothing as he turned, just gave a sharp hiss before he used the last of his energy to fly into the distance.

The 'maren all stood in silence, all watching NiGHTS carefully, she didn't say anything, she didn't even look back at the group.

* * *

Heat had no effect on healers, and Astral was carefully flying over the desert, scouring the land for 'maren, he knew they were here somewhere, but he was unaware that he'd already flown over their carefully constructed little burrow. The longer he flew, the more impatient he would get, after a long time searching he finally stopped in mid-air, let out a howl of anger and sent a blast of white energy in a nova around him.

Then something caught his eye, in the middle of the canyon was a strange object, a building, but not one belonging to the protectors, after careful inspection he recognised the dark place to be a 'marens lair, if the Nightmaren were still alive, they would've hidden away in there.

However Astral wasn't the only one that'd noticed the lair, night had fallen a long time ago but some of the 'maren were still too tired to leave their safe sand home, but NiGHTS kept accidentally breathing whilst underground and would cop a mouthful of sand. 'Maren don't need to breath, eat, sleep, anything that a usual creature needs, but they still do it, and NiGHTS was in too much of a habit so she eventually dug her way back to the surface and went walking.

She'd never seen the evil theme-park style lair before, but as she walked closer she found that it belonged to Lord Reala himself, she was still angry with him, but a 'marens lair was supposed to mirror its owner, and NiGHTS couldn't help but feel curious.

She'd always thought Reala to be a rather calmly angry, self controlled 'maren, but his lair proved that wrong, it was crazy. It was very much a theme park, rides and rollercoaster's everywhere, and it was truly frightening here.

NiGHTS was able to see both the 'maren and the dreamers view of the lair, but they were both the same, frightening.

In the direct middle of the park was a large, gothic style building, the inside painted red and black with a checker pattern covering the floors, and in the middle of that was a spiked throne.

She froze quickly as she saw Reala sitting on the throne, his legs crossed on the arm of the throne as he rubbed his head, deep in thought, luckily he hadn't noticed her.

"I know you're there..."

Obviously, she'd thought wrong.

"I've never seen your lair before." She said quietly, hovering to the tall throne.

"I've never seen yours, either."

"Nor can you, the protectors took it over."

"Ah." He sighed, sitting straight in his chair. They looked at each other for a moment, then NiGHTS spoke.

"How can we fight so easily?"

The other 'maren bowed his head.

"We're 'maren, it's natural."

"But it shouldn't be, for us at least." She crept onto the throne beside him, nuzzling into his shoulder. "I love you Reala, I don't want to fight with you."

He nodded slowly and rested his head on hers, opening his claws to reveal what he had in his grasp.

A sparkly, purple bracelet, decorated with gold.

There were several chunks out of it; some of the gold was scratched away.

Reala held it out to her, her eyes watering when she saw it and she hugged his side tightly.

"I tried to fix it."

He placed it in her hands, stroking the back of her palm.  
"It's still pretty broken; I couldn't find all the pieces either."

"Oh Ree..." She whimpered and kissed him, tears beginning to fall down her face. He said nothing when the kiss broke and simply hugged her.

"Cute."  
A single, dark voice interrupted, catching both the 'marens attention and they looked down to see a crystal creature staring at them.

"A-astral...?" NiGHTS whimpered, tensing as Reala broke his grip on her to take a defence stance. "You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!"

"The attack of some useless Nightmaren is not enough to overthrow me, you may have disabled me for a while, but I can rebuild my own energy."

"But!" She clawed at Reala for safety, terrified that this creature could come back from the dead. "I destroyed your Ideya, you can't live without it!"

"Nightmaren and humans cannot, I do not require it."

He lifted his three crystal fingers ahead of him, energy gathering. "Now, my dear, I have something for you."

Neither 'maren waited to see what would happen, Reala wrapped his arms around NiGHTS waist and launched off the throne, they were designed for rough landings and he landed flat on his feet, holding her carefully.

But the moment he had, Astral was prepared and struck the two with a bolt of energy, NiGHTS was thrown to the ground, the attack knocking her out, Reala landed beside her, barely able to move.  
"NiGHTS..." Astral hissed her name out, his claws reaching for the 'maren, he ran the tips down her face, drawing blood and leaving thin cuts before taking hold of her collar.

Reala pulled himself shakily to his knees, struggling and aching, and Astral quickly noticed and backhanded him across the face, sending him to the ground again.

"Leave her..." Reala gasped, trying to get up again. Astral laughed quietly and turned back to the unconscious 'maren.

He managed to hook his claws onto Astrals thin crystal tail, and he pulled the healer to the ground. The crystals clawed as Reala slipped one arm around Astrals chest, and in one quick movement he pulled the beaked head off and threw it across the room, watching it shatter into a million tiny, glittery shards.

He dropped the rest of the healers' body, which without the head was now completely limp, and he was quickly at NiGHTS side. He was still aching and slow from the attack, but managed to pull her into his arms, leaving just as the crystal shards started to creep towards each other as they began to fuse.

* * *

"Green!" Makoa howled excitedly, pointing from the top of a sand dune, the 'maren all rushed to his side to see what he could, and sure enough, shadowed by the large cheesy moon, was the border between the desert and a lush forest.

NiGHTS sighed with relief and leant against Reala as the 'maren all started to cheer, playing around happily in their good mood. Reala, however, had noticed something strange.

"What's that?" His hooked claw pointed and the group all looked, seeing a dark concrete shape in the valley below, and the rest of the 'maren confirmed Realas thoughts. It was a protector's base.

"We can fly past." Jackle smiled, looking back at the group and trying to raise their moral again. "We can fly that distance easily!"  
"No." A 'maren with yellow markings shook its head, being the third to point out a detail. "Look."

NiGHTS sighed again as she saw what the 'maren was pointing to. "Sky traps."

A wave of unease went through the group, they hated sky traps. The giant magnets were designed to pull 'maren into the metal, which exploded on contact. Recently the protectors had rigged them to generators to stop the sky trap from being destroyed as well, and now they literally fried a 'maren with electricity. Some of the traps didn't quite work though, they would still catch the 'maren, but they were forced to wait until a Nightmaren or a protector found them, or they'd have to endure the suns heat before they eventually died.

Bones of 'maren, 'pians, all kinds of creatures littered the areas around the traps, which was enough of a sign to stay away.

"We'll have to walk." The 'maren didn't argue with NiGHTS, they preferred to risk being caught by a protector than a sky trap.

With that the group started to walk, trying to shelter behind whatever they could as they moved in order to avoid the protectors, and it was all going well until they reached the middle of the field.

A sudden gust of wind brought an incredible heat in the 'marens direction, forcing them all to fall, the desert hadn't been _that _hot before, and it was freezing at night time, NiGHTS needed to know where that heat had come from.

And she rather regretted looking.

Just as they're vulnerable to heat, 'marens can't stand strong light, and NiGHTS only caught a glimpse at the protectors base before she had to turn away or risk being blinded, there was a fierce red light emitting from the middle of the base, forcing all the 'maren to look away and giving off a tremendous heat.

Then suddenly, it stopped, the doors to the protectors base shutting quickly.

"The hell was that!" Reala hissed, rubbing his eyes as his vision tried to refocus.

"I saw it." NiGHTS whimpered, doing the same as Reala but the effect persisting. "It was just a giant red orb, directly in the middle of the base."

"In the middle of their base?" Makoa blinked off the last of the temporary blindness, helping NiGHTS stand as hers had yet to wear off. "That big hot thing was in the middle of a Protector base?"

"Yeah."  
"What would they be doing with it?"

Jackle was the one that came to the conclusion, NiGHTS and Reala had previously told the group of Astrals aid to the Protectors, and he figured out just what the humans would be using a fiery hot orb for.

"They're developing weapons."  
"What?"  
"Think about it! If Astral really is working with them, he would've told them our weakness! They've got a ball of heat that they can _control_! What if they could use it against us?"

"We'd be screwed." NiGHTS whimpered, her arms crossed.

The 'maren all stood silently, at least until gunfire ripped through the silence, wounding an awful lot of the 'maren.

Those wounded 'maren blinked, looked down at the bullet holes, looked at each other, then to the human that'd attacked them. One single human stood with gun pointed, half-hiding behind a rock, and he was quickly mangled with large pearly horns.

The problem with drill diving is it involves flying, and the problem with flying is that it attracts the attention of a programmed machine.

"No one. Move." Makoa spoke slowly, looking up at something behind the group.

Of course the 'maren needed to know what it was that was threatening them, and very slowly and carefully they turned, only to be greeted by a large circular magnet that'd been buried underground until its radar detected something and it'd pulled itself from the dirt.

And, no 'maren moved, all tense as they watched the magnet moving from left to right as it lazily scanned. It was only flying that attracted the sky trap, but none of them wanted to risk anything.

It restarted its scan, the 'maren not daring to move or break their gaze, then with the loud noise of rusting metal the machine pulled itself back underground, resting there until the day it discovered another signal.

The 'maren still stood frozen, then in complete unison they all burst into maniac laughter and ran as fast as they could towards the forest, falling through a thick canopy nearly the moment they touched the green.

The group bounced and rolled down the steep hill, before collecting in a massive pile of laughing 'maren at the bottom. NiGHTS was giggling, having half-fallen down the back of a rock, her legs on the rock, her back against the side of it, and her head and arms on the ground.

Reala couldn't help but laugh as he crawled to the edge, looking down from between NiGHTS boots.

"Well, this is nice."  
She blushed madly and hissed from the mock as the tips of the yellow claws traced along the groove of the bone in her knee, the other 'maren all started whispering with big smiles on their faces and had to be ushered away by Makoa, who disappeared in the green shrubs along with the others.

"Ree." She narrowed her eyes, looking at his entertained smile. "What are you planning in that sick head of yours?"  
"Oh." He shrugged. "Nothing."  
"Tell me!"  
He considered for a moment, then spoke.

"Well... I was thinking, we've yet to do anything truly sexual, I got a bit carried away with my thoughts."  
"Oh." NiGHTS mad blush returned, her own thoughts turning to the same topic. "Well... I guess with the others gone we could... I don't know... Play?"

Reala smirked. "Only play?"

"I could deny you anything!"

He pouted, resting his cheek against her calf.

"_Only_ play." She repeated, glaring at him. He simply chuckled and began to trace the claw of his index finger from her knee and further up her thigh.

She whimpered, feeling her cheeks burn. "Only play..."


	12. Love in many forms

I did it! I actually did it!

Yes after much "I should really continue that story" talk I managed to finish the story, with a thanks to XSacred FireX and everyone us that gave me a hand with trying to work out what the hell I was doing with this story, since I forgot most of it.

Also I don't actually have this saved to my computer anymore, tech crash, woot. And the only chance I get to reread it is at school, but thanks to ye olde fortiguard the chapters honestly go 1, 3, 5, 9. It's annoying. If you're going to block a website at least block all of it.

Also yay for more factors, and Astrals change of heart. I'll leave you to read ;D

I think the format broke in here, somewhere.

I hate how this chapter starts _

"What?"

Dry twigs crunched as the 'maren stepped closer to the bushes ahead, light becoming stronger as NiGHTS pulled the leafy branches aside to reveal a shady clearing, and within it several old, vine covered concrete buildings. Against her mates warnings she carefully crept forwards, staring around her with interest.

"What is it?" Reala questioned again. "Be careful." "Don't worry." She smirked. "It's an abandoned protector's base." "They could have traps." The agitated jester mumbled, being ignored completely by the other.

"This is so cool! It's so natural, better than what the humans put here, don't you think?"

Reala mumbled a reply.

"It's nice and cold here too." "It'll be cooler inside the buildings." She smiled like an excited little child, exploring a new playground. "Let's check it out!" "Let's not, it could be dangerous." "Oh be more adventurous, come on!"

With that she darted through a doorway, denying Reala the chance to protest so with a sharp sigh he followed her. He was her hero, right? He had to protect her.

Even if she was more powerful.

"Look Ree!" She bounced into the next room, Reala hearing a familiar thud as she decided that something would be good to sit on.

When he followed he found her contently sitting on a dusty bed.

"A bed!"

"A bed." He repeated with little enthusiasm.

"Beds are good." She smirked, moving to lay on her side, one arm being used to lean her head on and the other hand resting on her curved hips, the slender shape exaggerated by the way she was sitting. "They're good for fun things."

She was trying to lure him, as usual; she'd always do this to tease him. Drawing him in with her delicious body but denying him any taste, she loved it. And as much as he loved the sweet feeling that coursed through him from the look of her soft curves, he hated being denied what he wanted.

"Come on, NiGHTS, let's go."

She could see she had his interest, even if he did want to leave, she knew some part wanted to stay and simply... Enjoy. "Come here." She petted the bed, a very devilish smile aimed at him.

"Let's leave. I don't like it here."

"I do." She giggled as she stretched, arching her back and running her hands up her thighs to her chest, Reala watching keenly as the familiar tingle of lust spread through him, a smile crossing his face without him realising.

He decided that there was no point fighting with someone as stubborn- or arousing as NiGHTS, and before she had time to react he was on her, his arms around her chest as he began to kiss tenderly along her lips and cheeks.

"Woah-!" She squealed from both surprise and lustful joy, quickly sending her own slender fingers up the back of his vest to the warm muscles along his back.

His hands were caressing her hips, moving slowly inward to her belly and stirring quite a feeling beneath which she proved with a hot cry. And in return, her own hands moved to his waist, catching him off guard but not in a way that he detested.

"Eager?" He murmured through a hot breath, staring at her slyly.

"You know-" There was no chance to finish the sentence as NiGHTS smothered his lips with her own, purring intently as their kiss began to deepen.

The dust covering the old bed was being disturbed by force as the two 'maren caressed each other's bodies, kissing, licking, touching, anything to make the other enjoy their actions. They were lost in their lustful world, losing track of the time as they played in delight. At least, until...

"Ow!" NiGHTS shouted, sitting up, and glaring at Reala.

"What?" He blinked innocently, not aware of what he'd done.

She merely pointed to the soft area below her stomach, a few jagged, bloody lines through her suit.

"Oh." He starred sadly with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"You killed my fun." She whimpered. "Now my belly hurts."

He smiled at her childish innocence, but was quickly forced to drop it when her glare returned.

"We could always start again?"

"No..." She sighed, staring out the window at the orange sky, nearly hidden behind the patchy green leaves. "We've got to get back to the others; they'll all be waking now and wondering where we are."

To say they were wondering wasn't really right, the 'maren were well aware of what the couple had gotten up to, and despite the fact that NiGHTS had repaired her suit with the sparkly-glittery power that Nightmaren are capable of, blood still seeped through, and the others would not let her forget.

So she distracted them.

"We found something neat in this clearing." She spoke over the top of all their wild speculations as they laughed to each other and mocked the couple, and with their 'maren respect they quieted down and listened, still smiling of course.

"It was a Protectors base." This killed all their fun; they thought they'd escaped the Protectors, but it seems the now-power full enemy were too close for their comfort.

NiGHTS rolled her eyes. "It's abandoned."

There was a relaxed sigh from the mass and they all returned to their content states, looking around lazily as they began to lose interest in the 'marens story.

"Anyway, it's a massive place, with lots of rooms and beds. We need a home..."

Makoa perked up, deciding to finish NiGHTS sentence for her. "You think we should go there?"

"It's better than the cold earth and all its pointy rocks."

Of course the group all looked at the ground, then nodded at the 'marens statement. "So." The emerald-eyed 'maren cracked a smile. "We've got a castle again, but we still need a ruler." This sparked a murmur through the group, none of them wanted to live unguided, it was in their nature to follow orders, to live freely was... Frightening to them all.

Reala, being the dominant male creature that he was, assumed it went without saying that he ought to be leader. However it didn't even cross NiGHTS mind, she was looking at Makoa. Who, without her needing to say it, knew what she was thinking and smiled, shaking his head slowly.

But he kept his eyes fixed on her.

The 'maren looked around their little group, unsure of who would fit the role, and one brave soul raised the question.

"Who should be our leader?"

Makoas gaze flicked to Jackle, who nodded slowly, confusing NiGHTS as she'd known the two to be bitter enemies, but even more confusing was Jackle stepping forwards, turning to the group and addressing them in a strong voice.

"NiGHTS should lead us."

In complete sync all the cats eyes focused on the said 'maren, and she was truly overwhelmed by that proposal, stumbling back and bumping her mate because of it.

Reala growled quickly at the nudge, no longer in a good mood. His pride had taken a blow; they ignored him and his leadership in favour of _her_, the childish time wasting _girl._

"Me? No! I mean... Just no! I can't lead you!" "Of course you can." Jackle stated emotionless. "You're already a leader, and you've been trying your hardest to take care of this group and keep peace between the childish and violent minds."

The 'marens giggled in mockery of themselves.

"And you, NiGHTS, you deserve the respect of your fellow 'maren." NiGHTS didn't catch the message in that. "Why?"

"He's referring to your powers." Reala snapped. "That factor that makes you _better_ than the rest of us."

Jackle gave the 'maren an icy glare, whereas his companion, Makoa, merely shrugged it off as a 'they-were-going-to-find-out-sometime' ordeal. And the murmuring sparked through the 'maren again.

"Go on, NiGHTS; tell them about your powers. How you're a Nightmaren god." He glared at his mate, who quickly noticed his agitation and, knowing him so well, realising that he'd been insulted.

"How you can create other Nightmaren from nothing, how you brought this vermin-" He motioned to Makoa, who in response took on the persona of a rat and squeaked at Jackle causing him to laugh then pushed the 'maren aside. "Back from the cold grip of death?"

The 'maren looked around each other, but saying nothing, and much to Realas dismay the 'maren simple ignored the fact. He wanted to rally them against NiGHTS, as much as he loved her, he also loved dominance.

So with an angry huff he walked off, mumbling under his breath, NiGHTS watching with an upset look before leading the group of 'maren to the abandoned base.

It took a matter of seconds for them to settle in, and NiGHTS was aching for Reala so once her new... Followers, had calmed down she went in search of her mate.

She figured it'd take a lot of sucking up to get him to cheer up again; this was a pretty big thing, and he'd been insulted by the choice. NiGHTS didn't want this responsibility, and the only reason she didn't kick up a fuss about it was because all the 'maren were watching her so intently, they _wanted_ her to lead them, even if she didn't want to do it.

"Reala?"

She jumped off a rock into a small gulley, by the looks of it once a river. There were no tracks hinting that the 'maren had been there, but NiGHTS continued along the path anyway.

But instead of finding the tall, handsome 'maren she'd fallen for, she found a tiny blonde-haired human boy, who sniffed and looked up at the tall 'maren.

"What's the matter?"

He wiped his nose on his sleeve, staring at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"It's after me!" "What is?"

"A bad dream! It won't leave me alone!" He sobbed, collapsing onto the 'marens boot.

This was a bit unnerving, all the Nightmaren were her followers now, what could possibly be scaring this child?

Reala?

"I'll protect you." She leant down, placing her hand on the little boys head to encourage him. "I'll keep the bad dream away."

He smiled behind his tears, a peculiar glow emitting from his hands that only a 'maren could see.

NiGHTS stiffened, feeling the instinctive changes from the sight. Her claws grew longer, her pupils narrowed and she bared her fangs through the urge. Scared that she might frighten the child she turned away.

"You... You have a red Ideya."

"What's that?" He asked like the curious child he was, locking her gaze with his and again she instinctively hissed.

"Don't worry." She turned away from him again; someone with an Ideya that strong would upset any 'maren, the one thing 'maren were supposed to do was take those things, to see one brings out their worst.

Suddenly there was a high squeak-sounding scream and the child was grabbing at NiGHTS ankles again, sobbing.

"It's back!" He whined, burying his face at the top of her boot.

NiGHTS looked over her shoulder expecting to see a very confused Reala watching her, but what she saw was quite disturbing.

It consisted of crystals, lots of them, and a pair of sinister glowing eyes.

"Astral...?"

"NiGHTS." He said, equally as confused.

After the strange greetings, the two quickly remembered their opinions of each other. Astral had his head down, crystal talons bared as he was expecting an attack.

NiGHTS stood directly in front of the boy, who still clung to her, as a means of protection. "Why are you scaring this boy, Astral?" She barked.

"You should know, Nightmaren, torment releases the Ideya from its host... And you should know the power that comes with it... I can sense that you want it, you want to slaughter that child and take the power as your own. Yes? I can smell the adrenaline coursing in your filthy blood."

"No." She hissed, even if she was craving the thrill of torment, she forced herself to resist. "And I'm not letting you near this child or his Ideya, either."

"Very well." He said placidly. "Power comes in many forms, it's strongest being that of life... Nightmaren may lack Ideya, but they still have what humans call, 'souls'."

There was no chance to reply as Astral charged the 'maren, one hand grabbing her jaw and holding her buy it as he nearly knocked her over, the other hand he raised to her cheek.

"Ahh NiGHTS, they say your enemy becomes your greatest lover, and how I adore you. Even for a monstrosity like a Nightmaren, you carry a certain beauty with you... A force."

He traced the tip of his finger down her cheek, drawing blood as he went.

" I want that force."

The hand was quickly at her heart, palm pressed against the material beneath her vest as Astral began to channel energy from her, instantly, she felt her strength sapped, draining away with the shiny force that was seeping into Astral.

The healer looked to be truly enjoying this moment, his head back, wings spread to full as the energy seeping from his victim slowly spiralled up his arms and became part of the glowing force that kept him together.

"This feels..." He sighed in what sounded like pleasure. "Terrific."

He looked at the creature he held, completely limp from the drain on her very soul, and he laughed at her.

"How does it feel for you, NiGHTS? I hope it's painful."

She let out a sharp breath, all she was able to do at this point, she was in pain. Just as he wanted, she was aching all over, and even worse was the little boy, still holding her, sobbing in fear.

Her fingers twitched as she started to get some control, slowly flexing her claws as the mobility began to return to some of her limbs. She hated to do this to the child but, she was drawing on his Ideya to save herself, it was a strong force, enough to overpower Astral for now.

She swung at the healer, grabbing the crystal in the middle of his chest and tearing it free.

Astral could only stare in surprise as his own body part came crunching through his head.

With the time bought she scooped up the sobbing child and flew above the forest, she had to get away from Astral, and to return to the abandoned base would pose a real risk for the others, she was only skimming the tops of the trees as she looked for somewhere to hide but was quickly forced to stop when she felt the child go limp in her arms.

"Are you okay?" She nudged him, feeling guilty for drawing on his Ideya, if she'd taken too much of the energy it could kill him, and even if she'd only taken enough to force him to pass out he'd still meet his demise. He'd need other humans to care for him; she couldn't return him to them. The main reason she was afraid of letting him near the 'maren was because of the killer instinct embedded in them.

The boy nodded slowly and managed a weak smile, cuddling into NiGHTS chest. "I am now... Thank you... For helping me."

Then something peculiar happened, NiGHTS had become so accustomed to seeing Protectors now that she'd forgotten Dreamers existed, but as the child's body began to turn transparent, the weight she held lifting, did she realise that he was a lost Dreamer.

She only hoped he'd remember her when he woke up, NiGHTS had always wanted to help the dreamers, but that had been a crime punishable by death. Now she was free to break those rules.

Better yet, free to make them.

It only took a few hours for the proud-mothers words about her 'mentally strong' child to spread from her mother's club to the highest authorities within the Protectors base. And it took Astral a matter of seconds to warp the truth.

The boy had in fact remembered NiGHTS, and was quick to tell his mother about his hero, she saw it as his imagination overcoming his fears, and she was quickly boasting to her friends of the ordeal. Word of mouth spread, and eventually a protector was told by his wife, and he spread it further. Damian didn't care that a Nightmaren had saved a child, it was more that this child had been _attacked_ when the 'maren were supposedly defeated. Astral however was swaying people to believe that NiGHTS had been the attacker and he the saviour, and anyone that said otherwise was mind-controlled and forced to support the rumour.

"So, they're still out there." Damian mumbled.

Trish nodded quickly, smiling at the toddler that was clinging to her neck as she held him. "Yep and it looks like they're all okay."

"I'd thought we'd wiped them out for good! Gotten rid of the bastards!"

"Yes..." Astral said contently, energy pulsing in his open hands as he stared at it. "The Nightmaren are weaker without their ties to their master, however... They're still strong. But that can serve a purpose."

"It can?" "Imagine, human, what you could be capable if you had the power of a Nightmaren."

All the humans in the room silenced their arguing and listened to the healer, power is something craven by all races, not just the twisted healer and their leader.

"What do you mean?" Damian said, sitting at the long steel table in the middle of the room. The energy in Astrals hands began to take form, shaping into a transparent creature, and it trashed around in his palm, hissing at the humans.

"Their power can be used by any creature that manages to take hold of it. You wouldn't need any of your useless weapons to gain authority. To drain the 'maren of their life would grant you that authority."

The humans seemed keen on this idea.

"There are other benefits to abusing Nightmaren as well; they don't age due to an element in their blood. If you consume their blood it would reverse the effects of time on your own bodies."

That certainly caught their interest; the humans envied the 'marens lack of aging, it also opened up a potential market to some.

"So now instead of _killing_ these long time enemies we're going to just lock them up?" Damian snapped, not liking the flaws in this idea. "Locking up, hurting and abusing the creatures that tormented your race with little regret since the start of time. Do not think poorly of this idea. It still gives you the vengeance you thirst for, Damian."

The hissing creature squealed in pain as Astral buried his crystal finger tips in it, killing it in the swift movement. Damian could tell what thoughts were circulating in Astrals head, he had to keep the lead healer as an ally instead of an enemy, so he questioned coldly.

"What do you want in return for helping us, Astral?" "Her... That foul... Disgusting..." He ran his hand over the energy he held in the other palm, as though petting it. "Beautiful Nightmaren..."

Trish looked at the healer strangely; her husband assumed it was simply Astrals weirdness, and the meeting resumed with the new topic- Capturing the Nightmaren.


	13. The happy chapter 13! Yay?

Read xSacredFireX's new story, or new to me at least, 'Here we go again...' And, being the weirdo I am, I decided to read through my own story whilst still in a NiGHTS-fiction mode. I then had a shower, and it is now you shall learn of the HORRIBLE PAIN AND TORTURE I have gone through to bring you these crappy chapters, since, whilst I was rethinking my old ideas for this chapter, and conjuring new ones, my freakin hot water ran out when there was still stuff in my hair and suds on my body. Now I am ridiculously cold, snuggled up on my chair wearing my summer pj's- since my winter ones are dirty- At 3am in the middle of winter, with a dooner (Fluffy blanket for all those unfamiliar with Aussie slang... Ehh, brolly!) and a hairless rat (Italian greyhound) sitting on me for warmth.

NOT HAPPY.

Also, I seem to have lost the ability to type despite spending each and every day at my computer. Soooo many tpoes... So many... /shudder.

Also also, It's 3am, is this my designated writing time or something?

And also again, I've been flicking through the songs on my iphone and managed to find some of the Glee songs. Now, I'm not a fan of Glee, and I think their song remakes sound terrible, but I lurvz the teacher. Why? I think if Macky when I see him XD

Aaaand now I've dug up the ol' copy of the police's "Don't stand so close to me" and I'm slowly sending myself insane with it. Yay!

...Young teacher.

The subject.

Of schoolgirl fantasy...

AAAHHH THERE'S MARKS ON MY ARMS FROM LEANING ON MY DESK.

6 pages in 2 hours, ftw!

...It's two pages short. Sorry D:

* * *

Soft silky scraps of fabric cast coloured shapes across the rooms, covering each window in attempt to block out the warm sun and to make the stale, concrete rooms of the protectors more comfortable to live in. NiGHTS had never been so happy, watching contently as the transparent fabric fluttered in the breeze, Reala was still asleep behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, body pressed against her back from the cuddling they'd spent the remainder of the night doing after the earlier... Events.

What had they been doing? Well, now that there was little for them to worry about in their haven, the two had time for themselves and... Let's just say that, NiGHTS now fully understood all Trish's failed attempts at explaining how babies were made.

But in the surreal morning light, the colours projected throughout the room, and the feel of her mates skin against her NiGHTS could only think of how far they'd come. How much everything had changed.

Gone from being the slaves of a sadistic madman, to the free spirits they were now, the Nightmaren were free, and happy.

It was impressive, the 'marens attitude to their new situation. The first thing they did when they claimed their new home was redecorate. They scavenged scraps of cloth for the windows, dug trenches for a manmade lake beside the establishment, persuaded plants to grow around the buildings... They'd transformed a dreary military base into a vibrant home.

The Nightmaren themselves were certainly happy. None of them fought anymore, not in the ways that had in the past. They were all content with their lives and daily activities, whether it be exploring the land around their home, tending to the plant they'd nurtured, or simply listening to Makoa's crazy stories- For which he'd earned the title of 'loremaster' from the 'maren.

That was another thing that NiGHTS found interesting, how the 'maren felt the need to 'name' their leaders. Reala was still lord, Jackle had remained elder- But in a positive sense- But NiGHTS had acquired the name of 'master' or 'mistress' when they spoke to her. She wasn't keen on being called either, as she didn't want be to known as their master, but said nothing since the 'maren were stealthily communicating their respect for her.

She felt Realas chest rise as he took a deep breath, movement stirring slightly as he began to wake.

With a little smile to herself NiGHTS moved to face him, the expression returned lovingly from her mate as his eyes opened and he snuggled closer, resting their foreheads against each others.

"Good morning." NiGHTS giggled, pecking his lips lightly.

"Morning" Was his simple reply. "Sleep well?"

"Very well." She giggled again, recalling the events of the night and Reala smirked, it took a lot of work for them to muscle up the courage, but through lots of sensual kisses and touching Reala had finally drawn NiGHTS into the bedroom. She'd never been so nervous. He'd never seen her act so cute.

And she could see that was exactly what he was thinking of, how much of a terrified little girl she'd been when his claws gently split her suite, how petrified she'd been when his hands traced up the inside of her thighs...

She shivered with delight from just the thought. And with a quick whisper to her mate she'd asked for another round before they agreed to leave the bedroom...

* * *

"You're going to break it."

"No, I'm not."  
"You are."  
"Stop saying that!"

There was a loud snap, the stick Jackle had been using to persuade a large rock into moving snapped in half, just as Makoa had predicted.

"That was your fault! You kept saying it would break and it did because of that!"  
"That's not possible!" The 'maren argued back, having as his opponent pull a little kids 'screw you' face, as well as he could without visible features.

"Well we've got to move the rock."

"You can move it."

"No, no, I think you ought to do it."

Jackle held up the half of the stick he was still holding. "Since I did so well the last time!"

Makoa smiled widely, nodding. "Yup!"

The two cackled at each other as Jackle waved the stick, then in a sudden unison they glared at each other, and laughed again. The 'maren surrounding them just rolled their eyes, used to the behaviour.

There was a click as a door shut, and the conversation and giggles of a young couple was recognised by the two 'maren still arguing about the stick-and-rock dilemma, but with a glance at the lovers, Jackle and Makoa resumed a more sinister, mocking laughter and NiGHTS couldn't help the dark look she gave them.  
"What?"

"Nothing!" Jackle chimed.

"Nothing to do with you, at least." Makoa continued, smirking as he clicked his claws, trying to restrain his laughter with his hands across his lips. "And nothing to do with the fact that my room is right beside yours!"

That was the trigger, and he, Jackle, and several other 'maren burst into laughter, all well aware of what the two lovers had been doing during the night.

The girl couldn't help but blush, looking to her mate for some help but Reala was laughing too, taking no insult at all. Of course he wouldn't, NiGHTS sighed and smiled, he was a guy getting some, and all his pals knew about it.

(:D)

"Anywaaayy..." She spoke over their laughter, trying to get something constructive started or, at least, change the subject. "What are we doing today?"

"Building a wall." Jackle said happily, one of his trademark smiles flashing.

NiGHTS looked at the knee-high stone piles running through the middle of the buildings, leading to the deep lake they'd dug, which, sadly, only held a little puddle of water.

"I see that. Why?"

"We're digging a trench, to feed water to the lake... So, it'd be best to have a fence around it, right? There's a larger river up the hill, we can build a dam in our trench and start sending water into the lake."  
"Yeah!" Jackle cried excitedly. "A dam! And then a little bridge! Lots of bridges! And we make the fence reeeaaaal high so that all the little NiGHTS' and Reala's don't go for a swim!"

There was a silence for a moment as the group smiled to each other, NiGHTS nodded and stared at the ground for second, remembering the tiny, squishy shape she'd known to call Isaac, how soft and cute the little baby was, and with a quick sigh she thought of one of the many downsides to being Wizemans creation.

Reala gently nudged her side, he'd never mentioned anything about children, she's never brought it up for them to discuss, but he could still tell that she was upset.  
"The wall." She started the conversation, again, glaring at a sympathetic smile from Makoa. "Why are we standing around when there's a wall to build!"

* * *

"They're out there..."

Damian glared out a window, past the city and off into the distance, if he was searching for something there, he had little chance of finding it.

"Please, Damian, give up the chase, I'm scared for you." Trish tried, as she had for months, no- It had been _years_ now, she begged him, but he never listened.

He took a swig from the bottle he held, Trish letting out a little sigh, he'd never been a drinker...

"Damian... You've been so caught up in hunting the 'maren that you've wasted years, have you seen how big Isaac is now? He looks like you... He took his first steps the other day..."

Another swig of the bottle, he still hadn't looked away from the window.

"Damian, please, just listen to me."

"Trish, don't you understand? Those _monsters_ are still out there! They could hurt someone, imagine if they hurt Isaac! Then you wouldn't feel so sympathetic towards them, would you!"  
"I'm not talking about the Nightmaren, Damian! I'm talking about you! You've got an obsession! It's unhealthy; you spend each day at your computer screen, going through files... You always talk to the generals, never to me, never to Isaac... You just want to know the updates and..."

She let out a shaky breath, anger embracing her. "What that creature wants to do next..."  
"You mean Astral?"

"Yes, I mean that crystal brute you've employed to hunt something that's no longer a threat!"

Damian laughed to himself, and held the bottle out for her to take.  
"Try this."  
"I don't want to."

"Just try it."

Reluctantly she took the bottle, taking a tiny sip of the strange smelling liquid and scowling at the coppery taste, the strangest, sweetest flavour lingering in her mouth that almost made her want to drink more. Instead, she promptly handed it back.

"What on earth is that stuff?"

Damian laughed again. "The blood of your good friends."

Trish let out a hacking cough, rushing to spit out the window and get as much of the flavour from her mouth as she could.

"Damian! That's... That's horrible! Ugh!"

She shook her head, disgusted, and spat again, he smirked.

"Not nearly as horrible as when they used to drain humans dry, you know that some of your Nightmare pals would actually _eat _the flesh of the humans? Isn't that _horrible_, Trish?"

"You're sick." She hissed.

"I drink it for a good reason, though; Astral tells us it stops aging. Imagine living for as long as a Nightmaren..."

Trish shuddered and finally decided that was enough for tonight, promptly leaving the room to go retrieve Isaac from his cot and cuddle him for comfort. Her husband had gone mad, with his obsession with the Nightmaren; she'd concluded that a long time ago. She only wished she had someone to turn to for comfort... A friend.

* * *

"There's something out there!" A 'maren whimpered, backing closer to the buildings, a large group of 'maren, including the three leading males, took defensive stances as something rustled in the bushes opposite the pathetic drizzle of a lake, the remaining 'maren grouped together from fear of what could be out there, but still looking with interest.

Something appeared, a small shape moving along the ground, the defensive group simply watched in amazement as the short snout sniffed through the dirt, the furry face not lifting to look around as the creature followed a scent. It snuck between Realas legs, circled Jackle a few times, before approaching NiGHTS and stopping at her boots. The sniffing ceased, the creature was still, then slowly, very, very slowly, it looked up.

"Gao!" NiGHTS nearly crushed the fuzzy 'maren in a hug as it squeaked happily, nuzzling and purring against her.

"It followed you all the way here...?" Reala shook his head in disbelief, brushing his hand through the Gaos mane and quickly found his hand covered with sand.

"He must of." NiGHTS smiled, brushing the sand from Gaos fur. "All the way through the dessert..."

The fuzzy critter quickly started munching on NiGHTS bracelet, so she simply dropped him and returned to what she was doing.

Around the light of a large fire, the 'maren had been recording their observations of the terrain around them on a piece of paper they'd pulled from the wall of one of the rooms. They were using this map both to construct an escape route in case The Protectors figured out where they were, and also for _them_ to figure out where The Protectors were.

"That's a giant tree..." One 'maren pointed, Jackle nodded and quickly sketched a half-assed picture of a tree, they didn't care for details when their memories were loosely holding information they needed.

"There's a river there."

"That's a barren plain."

"There's a cave near that rock."

"What's this part?" NiGHTS pointed to a blank between the sketches, Reala made a quick noise, rubbing at his head as he tried to recall something.  
"It's.. Something bizarre." He mumbled, then perked up suddenly, remembering what he was trying to. "It's a snowy field, a huge one, on the edge of the forest; it's actually just near Nightmare... But, what was strange, it was filled with thousands and thousands of... Well, bones."

"Bones?" It was Makoas turn for input, from the look on his face he recognised the place, and from the 'marens reaction they were hoping that there was a story attached. "That'd be the very creatively named 'Bone fields."

"What is it?"

"A graveyard. Guess for what?"  
"What!"  
"Nightmaren."

There was some nervous whispers exchanged through the group, quieting down as Makoa began to speak again.

"The Nightmaren used to go there to die... If they were wounded, elders, or had simply given up, they'd go to that snowy field and just wander, either until their wounds killed them, they froze over, or something else knocked them off. It used to be a sort of morbid tradition... But it started to happen less and less over time."

"Okay..." NiGHTS took the quill from Jackles hand, writing a quick 'maren symbol on that section of the map. "We'll make that a no-go zone; I think most of us would want to stay away from a place like that... Especially if The Protectors are chasing us all, right?"

The 'maren all nodded in agreement.

Once their days exploration had been spent on the map, they'd returned to telling stories and entertaining themselves around the fire. Reala gently nudged NiGHTS, his way of getting his attention, and took her hand, leading her away from the haven and into the darkness of the forest.

"Reala?" She murmured, the canopy above their heads blocked out all of the moonlight and the stars, but she could see him clearly as her 'maren eyesight was made for darkness. He looked over his shoulder, eyes glowing in the pitch black, and smiled warmly.

"Shh." He tugged her along, ducking down a narrow path of trees and, suddenly, the thin scratching twigs surrounding the two 'maren disappeared into leafy, flowering trees, in a tiny clearing. The moonlight was shining off of the plastic looking leaves, NiGHTS looked around warmly, she's always loved the forest...

She felt Reala pull at her hand again and the walking started again, but it wasn't far. The first clearing lead to another, but this one was less 'wild'. In fact, it looked as though it'd been cared for by someone. The tall hedges were shaped, the glowing white flowers place at the base of the leafy walls, this wasn't by chance.

"What do you think?" Reala smiled, it wasn't much, but they couldn't achieve much.  
"Did you do this?"  
"Yeah. Took me forever... Plants don't like me, but they learnt who's boss eventually."

"Oh Reala..." She smiled contently, walking to the centre of the clearing and kneeling in the long grass, staring at the glowing white flowers. Reala followed her gaze, picking the largest flower and kneeling in front of her. He took her hand, slipping the flower into her palm and she gently inspected the many petals, looking at her lover shyly.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his lips quickly, he knew her intentions and they matched his hopes for the nights outcome, so he kissed back tenderly, hands on her waist as he pulled her closer, gently draping her legs over his so that their hips met...

NiGHTS was moaning, out of breath as Reala kissed her shoulders, her chest, and part of her body that he'd stripped bare so far, and she still clutched the stalk of the flower tightly behind his back.

What a night she'd involved herself in now, she laughed mentally, a night of glorious sex and lust with Reala, beneath the silver gaze of the moon and the twinkle of the stars...

Of course, all good things must come to an end...


	14. Chapter 13 jynxed us

**IMA LIAR.**

**A BIG FAT FREAKIN LIAR**

**I DON'T DAMN CARE.**

Huuuurrr.

Short chapter, bad writing, rushed, 3.30 am. I don't care. Read the damn story.

It gets confusing towards the end. Blame UV. Yeah, I just gave that away, do not care. It makes it easier to understand, anyway.

"What are you doing?"

The 'maren, not realising that he had company, jumped at the sound of another voice, glancing over his shoulder with a startled look, but his tense pose softened as he recognised his new companion.

"Oh, NiGHTS. I didn't know you were there."

She shrugged. "I didn't mean to scare you, Macky, I just see you walk off all the time at morning. Was just curious…"

"As to why?" He cracked a small smile. "I need time to think occasionally."

She chuckled, assuming a spot beside the 'maren in the tall, yellow-green stalks of grass. "And here I thought you were a Nightmaren! Thinking is overrated."

He simply smiled again, turning his attention to the valley overlooked by the hill they sat on. NiGHTS spent a moment soaking up the luscious sunlight, watching tiny birds chirping, staring at small flowers… But silence never lasts with her.

"What were you thinking about?"

As if dreading that question, Makoas content smile faded. "The past."

"What part of the past?"

"The love part." He sighed. "You're very lucky you know. To have what you do."

She nodded slowly, watching him closely as he turned to face her. "You miss her, huh? Your lover?"

"Kind of." He shrugged, this time shifting his gaze to the clouds lazily rolling above them. "I miss the romance, really. The loving, the kissing… The touch of her skin."

He let out a longing sigh, turning to lock their gazes again. "But I've had my fun."

A thought crossed NiGHTS mind and she fidgeted, choosing that it was better to ask than think… "Kissing, huh?" She paused a moment, pondering the outcome of her next question, but choosing to ignore it. "Would you like to kiss me?"

"What?" She'd never seen the 'maren so startled, she was shocked by his wide-eyed reaction, and even more when he tried to make excuses in _Realas_ favour.

"But… NiGHTS! You have a mate- You have a lover! It would be wrong to do something like that behind his back! I can't accept that offer… It seems wrong."

He sighed. She shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, not really, I mean… He's my lover. But you're not, is it such a bad thing when it doesn't mean anything?"

The other nightmaren bowed his head, not wanting to accept the offer, yet his lonely side wouldn't let him turn it down…

"Alright."

He smiled; NiGHTS returning the gesture, and the two crept closer to hold each other in a very awkward embrace.

* * *

"Jackle. That's going to break."

"No it's not! It's not a stick this time!"  
Reala sneered, watching the caped 'maren as he used a scavenged metal rod to move the same boulder that he had been battling for weeks. This said rod was slowly, very slowly, starting to bend in the middle, the top coat of paint falling away in tiny shards.

"…It's going to break." He repeated bluntly. When Jackle made no reply, he decided that his mate was more entertaining than a maniac bunch of clothes and a stick.

Even if Jackle was likely to end up hurting himself.

It didn't take Reala long to find his 'maren, but when he did. He wished he hadn't.

It was as though his fear-driven hate for Makoa had ended the way he had predicted. That he was _trying _to take his mate away from him. And now, before him, he was holding her, he was _kissing_ her. But worse! When the damned kiss broke, she returned his warm smile, their embrace lingering for moments longer than Reala had wanted- and the moment NiGHTS wandered away, the moment he'd come into her view, he _forced _her to explain.

To his dismay, she wasn't as upset as he would've liked. Some pleading or crying would have settled him slightly, but she merely blinked a few times before realisation hit her and her expression weakened.

He could keep the volume of his voice controlled- for the moment- but not the anger it carried, she seemed to feel the venom dripping from his words.

"What were you doing…" Was the starting question.

"Just-"

"Just _kissing _him?"

"Well." She bit her lip, bowing her head sheepishly. "Yes…"

"NiGHTS I _love_ you, doesn't that mean anything?"  
She didn't reply, she didn't even look up to meet his gaze.

"I devoted myself to you, NiGHTS. And you do something like this behind my back…?"

"I… I'm sorry Reala… I didn't think-"

"No." He snapped. "You didn't."  
As angry as he was with her, as much as he wanted to start yelling until his voice simply faded away, or how badly he wanted to simply teach her the rules through Nightmaren lessons, he did still love her. And decided it was better to fume somewhere else. So he flew away, sparking red dust falling in his chosen path.

NiGHTS whimpered, perhaps it was naïve, but she didn't think she'd done anything wrong, it was justified in her mind. But it upset him. Even if she didn't fully understand, he was more important, right?

"Mistress!"

She sighed, not really wanting to be pestered about anything right now, so when the random 'maren came charging up to her side, she brushed him off.

"Not now…"

"But mistress! One of our scouting parties is missing!"  
That got her attention. "Missing? How?"

"They left a while ago- They were supposed to be back by dawn at latest, we went searching for them and found nothing! They're gone!"

"Show me where you searched."

He nodded quickly, slightly panicked, and lead her to the gigantic map kept in the main room of the base.

* * *

It was night, the 'maren were gathered around a large fire, staring nervously at the map, sections were marked, showing where the 'maren had checked for their comrades, others were just returning from similar fruitless searches.

"There's one place left." NiGHTS sighed, tapping her claw on an ominous patch of the parchment. "The bone fields."

The group had been dreading that, and they murmured fearfully to each other. Makoa and Jackle remained silent and emotionless, staring at the map. Though across from the two- and very far away from NiGHTS- Reala was attempting to glare holes in the green-eyed 'maren, who remained seemingly oblivious to him.

"Should we search there…?" One 'maren asked nervously, NiGHTS shook her head.

"It'd be dangerous, from what we know of the area at least. As much as I'd hate to abandon the other 'maren… I don't want to lose anymore."

Makoa sighed, crossing his arms. "I vaguely know the area, I can lead a group through there- The slightest sight of danger, we'll come back."

NiGHTS was about to give her opinion on that idea, when another voice cut in over the top of her.

"Or better, _I_ can lead that group." Reala snapped, this was a way of proving how incredibly superior he was, compared to Makoa, it was also a way of proving to NiGHTS that he was strong- and she should appreciate that, and that she should appreciate _him_. Besides, he was a war general; one little run-around mission wasn't that hard.

NiGHTS new better than to test her mate when he's in a mood like this. It wasn't exactly as though she had any right to tell him off, anyway. But against her ominous feeling towards this place, she spoke to Reala for the first time since her little... Charity act.

"Fine, Reala, if you're willing to risk your life. Go ahead. Just promise me you'll do as Makoa had said- The _slightest_ hint of danger, I want you, and _all_ the 'maren with you to come straight back here."  
He grunted, picking people for his scouting group (regardless of whether they wanted to come) and promptly flew off.

As the group began to evaporate to their own rooms, NiGHTS watched the dancing fire in front of her, letting out a slow, shaky sigh. As much as he hated the 'I-told-you-so' speech, Makoa couldn't help but reawaken the event that had started this mess.

The blue jester perched beside the girl, leaning against the log they shared as a chair.

"He's possessive."

She gave a short mocking laugh, nodding her head slowly.

"We should've seen this coming."

"I know. I know… It was wrong to do something like that behind his back, right?"

He frowned, sensing the hint of agitation in her voice. Her anger was justified- Especially towards him.

"And it was wrong to let him go to the fields…" He sighed, choosing not to finish that sentence as NiGHTS threw him an icy glare.

"He's angry, Makoa, at you, at me, at _everything_, when he's like that, he _has_ to have his way, if not, he'd argue, fight someone, kill someone else, then go _anyway!_"

He nodded; she was as hard-headed as her mate. But there was nothing he could say that could help the situation- Talking to NiGHTS had little effect, talking to Reala would only succeed in getting his throat ripped out by the 'maren, so with a quick mumble good night, he decided to leave the jester alone.

NiGHTS growled. She still didn't understand…

Perhaps sending Reala out _was_ a bad idea…

* * *

In the several days following, she confirmed that theory- The first group hadn't returned, nor had the second, and more importantly neither had Reala.

NiGHTS was getting nervous, she found herself constantly staring into the sky as though waiting for the other 'maren to fly into view. But, of course, they never did.

In the middle of the night, during one of the routine meetings, NiGHTS announced her plans.

And the others were quick to stop her.

"NiGHTS! You can't go after them! It's obviously dangerous- We can't lose a _third_ to that place… And certainly not you!"

She shot a glare at Makoa, disliking his judgement the most. "I go if I want to!"

Jackle was next to step in, grabbing her sleeve in his gloved hand. "This is foolish NiGHTS. Don't risk your life over no-"

"Nothing?" She couldn't help but be angry over that, less because it was her mates life they were discussing, but more because she was simply angry. "It's not nothing, _Reala_ is not nothing!"

"Please, NiGHTS, just listen-"  
There wasn't a chance for any further word as she broke the grip and took to the air, tears streaming down her face from frustration.

Didn't they understand?

Hell, did _she_ even understand?

_They're wrong to treat you like that._

She nearly plummeted from the sky upon recognising that voice.

"Are they?" She spoke back, sighing as she looked back to the lit area of the forest, a bright fire in the middle of decorated buildings and shadowy forms. "Aren't I just acting crazy?"

She paused for a moment.

"I'm talking to some random voice. I'm crazy."

_NiGHTS… Reala could be hurt… Or worse. And they would prefer to see you __suffer__ with that knowledge, than let you help your lover. They're supposed to be your friends…_

"I guess…"

Remember, NiGHTS, remember when they were? When they truly were your friends? Remember when Reala loved you with all his being?

NiGHTS gave a detatched, distant smile as the memories seemed to be triggering the 'happy' section of her brain- much more than they should- and she felt as though she had no weight to her being, that the world around her didn't exist…

_Yes, NiGHTS… Just remember, the memories will keep you safe… _

The jester sighed, still smiling, as everything faded away and she felt herself disappear into a soft, fluffy world, oblivious to the crazed laughter ringing around her…

With NiGHTS gone… She could stretch her black talons again, her master wanted her- and she was to obey him.

But first, a quick stop.

* * *

Damian was overjoyed upon hearing about the capture of the 'maren. Even Astral seemed to share some of his satisfaction with this victory.

Why?

Reala. Her mate, of course. How… Cliché. He laughed to himself, scraping his crystal claws together to sharpen them, he had some plans in store for _Reala_.

Trish was horrified, she _knew_ Reala, and she also knew that the other 'maren were likely NiGHTS friends. She couldn't let them come to harm. But it was too late, Damian had them in his 'possession', they'd remember their stay at the Protectors base, if they survived.

The sadistic human overlord was pacing around, gleefully planning how he would greet these 'maren when he reached the 'bone fields' base, Astral was no doubt sharing a similar thought pattern, whilst Trish was contemplating something completely different…

She sighed, wandering down one of the long hallways to her Isaacs room, cuddling him quickly before kissing his head and placed him in his cot.

"You're getting so big now…"

She couldn't help but smile at his little coos.

"But I don't think I'll get to see you any bigger… I'm sorry, Isaac, mummy has something to do."

He whimpered, as though knowing that meant something bad, and pawed at the sides of the cot.

She smiled warmly, tucking supplies into a bag… Food… Water… And with a quick sigh, and inspection of the item, a pistol…

She lingered at the door for a moment, watching Isaac as he stared at his departing mother, and as a tear casually slid down her face she shut the door, heading for car destined 'bone fields' Protectors base.

* * *

Blood smearing the snow, bones jutting from the ground, and the quiet, ominous cry of something disturbed from its peaceful rest- This is what she had been expecting. This is what she had _wanted_. Black claws clicking, purple lips pulled back in a devilish smirk, yes… This was perfect.

Her master had said they'd been here, Astral had told her that this was where the 'maren would be taken to. She had plans regarding her mate.

Her mate? She smirked. Hardly. It was _NiGHTS_ mate, but so long as NiGHTS resided within the body they shared… He was her mate. But there was a way to get rid of him, and more importantly- get rid of _her_. Their bond held _her_ here… Reala needed to die, if NiGHTS was ever to leave…

She hissed, her white hair falling over her face in such a cliché way that she started laughing again, all that she needed was to get rid of NiGHTs and her body, her power, and her future would belong to the darkness that had been residing inside her for so long…

Yes. She chuckled. She was going to enjoy this.


	15. Two heads are better than one

I'm on a rooooolll.

Awesome.

i luvz UV.

Danka to herr Nathan, who helped me get the ideas moving.

Danka schoen! :D

If it's confusing, say so. I'll explain in the next update.

Also, no proofreading before upload this time (Sacredfire would impale me if I took any longer to upload), so, high chance of errors, typos, random unfinished sentances, and godzilla.

* * *

When humans speak about dreams, this was what they meant.

It was even nicer than the dreamworld- warm, sunny, her lover holding her lovingly...

Reala snuggled her, smiling as she tightened her grip, kissing his lips briefly.

"I love you." She smiled, he nodded slowly.

"I know. I love you too, NiGHTS."

She sighed, nuzzling her face in his chest. This was perfect. From Realas presence, to the tiny coloured birds dipping their beaks in the crystal river that the two 'maren sat beside.

"I'm so glad to have you back..."

"It's good to be back."  
She couldn't quite recall how he escaped- Or how they had gotten here. But what did it matter? All that was important was that they were together again.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Reala, I didn't think it through... I didn't think about your feelings."

"It's fine." He smiled, brushing her silky blonde hair back. "I don't mind anymore, really. I'm just happy to be with you."

She sighed, resting her head against his warm chest as she turned her attention to the crystal lake that they sat beside. Small, silver fish were casually swimming around, nipping at anything of interest. She smiled, how beautiful it was when the sunlight caught their scales; the shiny reflection of pink...

"Did you see that?" NiGHTS sat upright, pointing at one particular fish, or where it had been.

"I didn't see anything."

"It swam out of the water!" Reala stared at her for a moment. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I swear it did, it swam out, then disappeared!"

"It didn't. Come lay with me again."  
"But it did!"

Indeed, as the 'maren was watching one fish, said fish swam for something floating _above_ the surface, and it chased it down. But, like the images on a television with poor reception, the fish flickered a few times before disappearing completely.

"I swear it did..."

Reala shrugged, casually gripping NiGHTS shoulders and pulling her closer.

"Don't worry, NiGHTS..."

"But... That was weird."

She sighed, giving in to Reala's gestures and letting him hold her again, a slow smile crossing her face again as she remembered how good it was to be with him.

"Wait!" She jumped again, this time to the water's edge.

"What?"

"Reala! We don't have reflections!"

"The sun's not on the right angle."

"What do you mean, not on the right angle?" She snapped. "It doesn't _need _to be."

He shrugged. "Sometimes it does, there's not always a reflection."  
"And there's a breeze, but the leaves don't move! That's another weird thing happening!"

"Forget it, NiGHTS."

It was at that moment she clicked to an element of her mate that just seemed odd. "You know... You're acting weird too. You're too calm."

"Can't I be? NiGHTS, we just reunited! I don't want to have to think about the breeze or fish, or anything but you!"

She backed away, giving an evil glare. "And too fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

"Well." She rolled her eyes. "That's a normal trait. You know? Lovey-dovey?"

"Oh."

"And don't try to pass the whole 'finally reunited' thing again, that's not normal either!"  
"What do you mean?" He asked intently, almost interested, and NiGHTS sneered in response.

"If you'd _really_ just escaped, you'd be rambling about slaughtering Protectors and making plans to attack them! Not sitting in some pretty forest in the sun!"

"Protectors?"

NiGHTS couldn't help but gasp in dismay, shaking her head as she turned her back to him. "That's it, I've had enough, I'm getting the heck out of here."

But the moment she lifted from the ground he caught her hand, pulling her into a strong embrace, one _intended_ to hold onto her.

"Hey-! Let me go!"

"But NiGHTS..." He spoke softly, leaning in to whisper in her ears as she thrashed in his grip. "Aren't you _happy _here? With your lover?"

"You're not my lover!" She screamed, pulling hard against him, and succeeding in freeing herself. She looked back in time to see her mate turn to a wisp of black smoke and fade away, the rest of the world disappearing in the same way. Then with a cry of fear the 'maren plummeted into the darkness, falling quickly, before catching herself in the air.

She simply looked around her for a few minutes, it was completely black in this place, but not in the aspect of light- She could still see her own hands, but everything around her seemed empty, so with a sigh she went in search of anything other than black.

But, she only found darkness. It was like an endless void; only black.

She sighed, even if fake-Reala was creepy, she preferred some company to darkness.

With a quick review of that thought, she changed her mind. Fake-Reala was too creepy.

But as she thought of company, as a shrill cry pierced the darkness she'd decided she'd prefer to be alone than listen to a woman _screaming_ with such fear that it unnerved the 'maren, but at the same time her heroic nature her made her feel obliged to help, so she increased her speed and flew faster through the darkness.

Getting nowhere.

Nothing changed.

It was just darkness. Empty darkness.

"Damn it!" She howled, hovering in place as her easily triggered frustration got the better of her. "I want out! Let me out!"

* * *

Ahead of her, travelling the icy road, only noticeable through the thick blizzard by the bright headlights, was a car, a vehicle, bearing the mark of the Protectors and carrying their soldiers.

She lazily dragged her claws through the snow, sitting with legs crossed as she watched the vehicle travelling in the distance, coming her way.

It'd be another to add to the list- her sick list of slaughters, of bloodshed. She smirked. It would be a _quick_ number to add.

The silvery strands of her hair floated about in the blizzard, ignored by the 'maren as she was lost in her crazed thoughts of murder; she could imagine it all. Three men, one woman. The woman was driving; one of the men could hardly be called a man- he was a boy, only young... He'd be first. No, he'd be _last._ She'd slaughter them all in front of him; maybe even spare his miserable life. And, assuming the frozen wasteland doesn't consume him, she might have created something terrific. A creature so troubled by his memories, that he wouldn't be able to control his actions, he'd bring harm to all that he met...

"You are a strange soul."

Her thoughts snapped back to reality, standing upright quickly and turning on her heels in search of the source of that voice.

"But... I see nobility in your body. Please, Nightmaren, we ask for your aid."

Something appeared in the thick snowy wind, the form of another 'maren- though when he approached, he _wasn't_ a 'maren. He was the same shape, but his body was completely black, slightly transparent and some areas of his form seemed to simply disappear, he looked as though he was made of smoke.

The only feature she could see of him were his eyes, an eerie gold, staring so intently at her.

He was a ghost.

"My aid?" She smirked. "What do I care about some forgotten spirit? I have more important things to attend to!"

"What you care? Well... You do not. But I come with an offer. As for important things... Your kill has moved on."

It took her a moment to register what he meant, and with the realisation she turned back to the vehicle. Or, where it had been. It had driven off, changed path. It was gone.

She let out a sharp hiss, clicking her black claws before slowly turning back to the spirit.

He didn't seem unnerved by her at all, his own confidence seemed to blemish her own, and she felt no need to brush her silvery hair off of her face, rather, she felt the need to hide behind it, glaring daggers at the spirit between the strands.

"What is your offer?"

He bared his teeth in a smile, his entire mouth the same eerie white as his eyes- the white, and the topaz colour of his pupils, standing out dramatically against his dark form. "Glad to see you take an interest. Do you know of the Protectors?"

She tipped her head back slightly, inspecting her long black claws in order to hint her boredom to the ghost.

"Yes."

"Do you know of the post they hold in the wastes?"

"Yes."

"Do you know its purpose?"

This forced her to pause for a moment; she had assumed it was another base established to counter the 'maren, but the spirits proposal made her think differently.

"No. I do not."

"The humans have taken an interest to the dust in a 'marens blood. When we die, this dust remains in our bones..." With a slow sigh he looked at the snow, gently brushing the top layer off with his boot to reveal a weathered bone. "The Protectors have noticed this. They are digging up the bones of the deceased 'maren, and destroying them... All the spirits resting here have been violently awoken. They are all angry and upset; we want the Protectors killed and the base destroyed."

She smirked. "This place has been a graveyard to Nightmaren since the very beginning- Surely you have enough of an army here to fight them yourselves?"

The spirit shook his head, lifting his hand to the 'marens crossed arms and reaching for her own hand. And, even though she'd originally pulled away, when he finally touched her contact was not made, his hand simply went _through_ her own. To her, it felt like a cold breeze, one even more chilling than the blizzard raging around them.

"Well then, I ask again. What is your offer?"

His smirk returned. "The greatest of the night-predators had an attribute that we lack. As spirits, the dead here are able to grant you this attribute."

This caught her interest. "And what might that be?"

With a wave of the ghosts hands, black shadows shot from the skeletons buried in the snow and darted for the 'maren, she hissed loudly and attempted to fight them off, but the shadows simply slid through her hands.

Then, suddenly, they were gone.

And, she couldn't help but smirk as she felt the new presence, coming from her back were two elegant, soft, and deathly black wings.

"We also grant you a new form. It will help if you wish to scout the base before you attack. Thank you for agreeing."  
She smiled to herself, not agreeing from the good of her heart, or from the benefit (as she'd just received that), but instead because it was her plan to attack the base to begin with.

But first, that car...

She inspected her wings quickly, admiring the royal purple gloss that appeared when the light caught the feathers, then with a slight unease about flying with _wings _she lifted into the air.

She smiled, noting the _silence._

An owls greatest attribute is its wings- they are silent night predators. Now, she was the _perfect_ predator, and she was going to prove this as she spotted the car through the thick snow, and quietly, so delightfully quietly, descending on it.

Perfectly, she executed her previous plans, maiming and torturing the three humans in front of their youngest companion. Smiling in sadistic pleasure as the woman screamed in fear before she ripped the pathetic creatures' throat out, before turning to the boy and so very kindly telling him that he could leave:

"Run, little creature, _run_... Before I tear your heart out!"

But, she didn't get a chance to fully enjoy the terrific moment, for as she contently watched the blood freezing to her clothes, something familiar rang through her mind. A voice, one that she was trying to subdue.

"_I want out! Let me out!"_

"Damn it! You stupid... Ugh..." She groaned, unable to finish that string of cursing as she blacked out and fell to the ground, laying in the snow with the blood and remains of soldiers around her.

* * *

She was doing the right thing.

Yeah, the right thing. She was doing good.

"Damn it." She sighed, resting her head against the car window. No matter how hard Trish attempted to justify her plans, she couldn't stop the rising feeling of fear.

The car was only a few minutes from the wastelands base; it was only a few minutes before Trish was forced to make up her mind. Turn back, and go back to living usually; with her beloved son, her crazed husband, and her mourning friend and her own terrible grief? Or, launch from the car, guns blazing, in an attempt to _help_ her friend, and probably get killed doing so?

She curled into a ball, clutching her weapon-stuffed bag closely. She didn't want to risk her life, or leave her son behind. But at the same time, she didn't want to return to that life- Not with Damian, not with that _madman_.

A metal beam passed overhead as the car travelled through one of the giant walls shielding the base, ironic, she smiled half heartedly, that an organisation devoted to killing _flying_ creatures would build a wall around the base to keep them out?

They fly! A wall won't help!

The ambient roaring of the engine settled slightly as the driver changed the gear, parking inside the base to let the doors slide open and allow the passengers to leave.

This was the time, she tried to assure herself, this was the moment, and she knew what she was going to do.

With one hand on a concealed pistol, she strode into the base, unlocking doors with her high-security key, and being greeted by Damian's friends. It would be easy to get in, it was getting out that was the problem...

* * *

Finally, some progress.

After what seemed like an eternity of flying and yelling randomly, NiGHTS had found some company.

She recognised said company to be her own _self_, her more evil, darker side, and that sent a dagger right through any potential conversation.

The two merely floated in the dark void, glaring icily at each other.

But, NiGHTS quickly realised that this was as effective as the flying and the yelling- So, she decided to speed things up.

"Explain!" She barked. The doppelganger smiled.

"Explain what? Who I am? Where we are? How to play chess?"

The 'maren contemplated all three; she'd previously decided that she'd had enough time to take up a new hobby...  
"All this!" She waved around her randomly, motioning at the darkness. "And you! Who are you!"

"Who am I?"

"...yeah, that's what I asked."

"I am you, NiGHTS, every bad thought you've ever had, every nasty word you've ever said... I'm you, but not as happy, pansy, stupid... Not as..."

She trailed off, searching for other words as NiGHTS caught on.

"You're my dark side!"

The other 'maren shrugged. "You could say that."  
"Well how come I look like you when I'm unhappy, and why don't any other 'maren have 'dark sides'!"

"That's a good question." She smiled again. "That would be because of my master- My creator."  
"Who?"

"Astral."  
NiGHTS nearly fell out of the sky from that news, and quickly responded by attacking the other 'maren. The creature accepted, and they raged in a violent battle for some time, but found, just like the flying, yelling, and bad looks, this was getting _nowhere_.

"Well." NiGHTS panted, slightly out of breath from the fight. "Where are we? Where was I before?"

"Let me start with the basics, NiGHTS, you're not... Ready for the complicated side yet." The doppelganger mocked, smirking. "We are essentially two spirits in one body. But, even you would be able to deduce that only _one_ can be in control. Anytime you allow your emotions to overwhelm you, I can take control. And to stop you from regaining it, I... Distracted you."

"You mean that fake fluffy world I was in before? That place was terrible!"  
She shrugged. "I cannot stay devoted to keeping you preoccupied when there are people to kill."  
"People to kill...? Don't do that! Bad evil NiGHTS! You can't do that!"

The creature looked at NiGHTS with a most unimpressed look, before the silence returned and the other 'maren began entertaining herself with inspection of her black claws.

"Is there any way we can... Uh, 'split'?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know... If I can..."

"Get rid of me?"

"Well... Yeah."

The creature smirked, seemingly anticipating that question. "Of course. But it involves removing the thing that ties our spirits here. When one of us is controlling, the other is vulnerable. If, I was fighting, and Reala was killed, your spirit would be at risk- and with the death of your mate, you'd die too."

NiGHTS shuddered.

"And if you were controlling, the loss of my creator would kill me..."  
"Astrals death would kill you too?" The 'maren asked softly, not out of spite or interest of the kill, but rather from sorrow. Even if this creature was Astrals loyal servant, NiGHTS felt guilty for any death, especially one that she could prevent. The doppelganger nodded slowly, crossing her arms.

"Hey, scary evil NiGHTS, can I ask a question?"

"It would not be a change from your previous behaviour." She responded gruffly, going back to the inspection of her claws.

"What's your name?"

The other 'maren lifted her head, turning her attention back to NiGHTS.

"Why?"

"Well I figure we'll be stuck together for a while, I'd like something to call you other than random words I can string together, like evil, or creepy, or-"  
"I get it. Ultra violet. That's my name."

NiGHTS blinked.

"Kay, pleased to meet you, UV."  
"UV?" She glared, the other 'maren smiled warmly.

"Yup! Nicknames are always good, 'sides, 'Ultra-Violet' sounds creepy, and formal, and-"  
"Oh, _please_ just _shut up_!"

Silence again.

NiGHTS waited patiently for the other 'maren to say something.

But of course, she didn't.

"UV?"

"What?"

"Who gets to be, you know, in 'control' now?"

"Me." She snapped.

"But-!"

"Listen to me, NiGHTS, your mate is trapped and hurt in the Protectors base, getting in there will require drawing some human blood. From my observations, you're not skilled in that area. I will lead; you are able to watch- but not act."

"I guess..." She sighed, not entirely wanting to get involved in the bloodshed. Ultra-violet seemed perfectly capable, anyway. "But please, do it quickly, I want to see Reala again soon."

The other 'maren nodded slowly, yet something was nipping at her mind, and she had to ask NiGHTS one final question.

"NiGHTS."  
"Yes?" She perked up, finally being spoken to by the other 'maren _without_ having to start the conversation.

"I just explained to you that, while I'm in control, you're vulnerable. I agreed to help your mate- but he is already hurt, he'd be an easy kill. And if I kill him, I kill you... Why do you trust me?"

NiGHTS shrugged, not really able to answer the question. "I dunno... I just do, I guess? Should I be worried about trusting you?"

"Maybe." Ultra-violet sighed. "I'm not sure."

Then in a dark plume of smoke, the dark 'maren disappeared, leaving NiGHTS to a world that she could play with and conjure whatever she wanted, just to keep her happy for now.

* * *

Ultra-violet woke quickly, taking a sharp breath of freezing air before sitting upright. She coughed, the air chilling her throat and she growled to herself in agitation. She crossed her legs, resting her hands on her knees, noting the layer of frost that had formed on her body, before turning her attention to her beautiful plumed wings.

She was so trusting, too trusting, too naive. NiGHTS knew nothing of her, but still she simply agreed to allow Ultra-violet to help her.

For all NiGHTS knew, she could be an enemy, she could be out to kill Reala!

But wasn't she? Wasn't that what she wanted to do? Wasn't that what her master had told her to do?

But, was that right? NiGHTS was the one thing in Astrals way. He was biding his time, waiting for Ultra-violet to finish off her righteous side, and once she did Astral would assume control of the dream world- or so he planned. But then what? She would be his lapdog, obediently executing every order he spat at her.

Perhaps, the trusting little creature she shared a body with was a better choice for an ally. If not as powerful- not yet- Then at least, more meaningful?

She sighed and stood, concentrating for a moment as she attempted to assume the new form that the spirits had granted her, and succeeding in shape shifting into a great horned owl, as black as night, a purple gloss to her feathers when the light caught them, and vivid amethyst eyes.

She lifted into the air, beating her wings steadily.

It was a long flight to the base. She didn't mind.

She needed time to think.


End file.
